Himitsu
by Eyto
Summary: Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, Bourbon et maintenant Rum. Ce dernier prend l'APTX et enquête sur Conan, et inversement. Un lien les unit, et c'est sur cette base que l'histoire se répète, les Sera-Akai n'accélérant que le déplacement des pions sur l'échiquier. #Terminée. (Suite en réflexion)
1. La collision

Il y avait bien longtemps que j'avais eu l'idée de faire une fiction pareil... on reprend le thème de Black impact (donc, on a des affaires avec le FBI) sauf que cette fois-ci, c'est Postine qui a eu la gentillesse de me filer quelques tuyaux, et Tynaria pour le titre :) (merci à elles :p)

Pour comprendre toute cette histoire, on se situe acant les événements de Scarlet Showdown. Cependant, ce mini arc aura lieu dans la fic en "hors caméra", comprends donc dans l'histoire la gamine et le second-frère, ainsi que les révélations sur Bourbon et Akai. Attention aux spoils...

N'hésitez pas à poser des questions en commentaires si vous comprenez mal une scène ^^ Enjoy !

* * *

**Himitsu**

_Août 2004... 6 ans avant la trame principale..._

_New York._

Plusieurs dizaines de voitures de police avaient bouclé le périmètre. Deux fourgons blindés des forces spéciales étaient garés face au bâtiment qui était victime d'une prise d'otage suffisamment importante pour que l'information soit diffusée dans le monde entier.

Comme si la situation n'était passez pensante, le FBI avait également mis les pieds dans l'affaire.

C'est ainsi que James Black et Jodie Starling discutèrent d'un plan dans la rue, la jeune femme armée se préparant pour grimper avec une équipe, en soutien. Une opération dangereuse.

– James, j'ai quelqu'un pour protéger nos arrières n'est-ce pas ?

Ses lunettes prirent une teinte blanche.

– Bien sûr...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jodie se retrouva dans une escouade qui entra en force dans une grande pièce du 25ème étage. Tous armes en la direction de deux hommes, les tirs fusèrent.

Seulement... une grenade explosa, et balaya l'équipe. il ne restait plus que Jodie, qui tentait de se relever, le coucher de soleil tapant la grande vite à sa droite.

– Tue là, on perd pas de temps !

Jodie serra les dents quand l'homme, un air méchant, pointa son arme vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ferais... Shu ? »

Et plus loin, sur un bâtiment situé à 700 mètres, l'homme en question afficha un grand sourire. Trois mèches de cheveux tombaient sur son front, puis, son doigt se posa sur la gâchette... jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit sourd retentit dans tout le quartier.

Une explosion au bout de son canon, laissant partir une balle en argent à vive allure, traversant ainsi le ciel de Manhattan en laissant derrière elle une ligne blanche.

Celui qui tenta de tuer Jodie senti une balle lui raser le sourcil, puis une autre qui explosa sa gâchette.

– Merde ! Qui c'est ?

– Un autre agent ! cria un homme cagoulé. « Akai Shuichi. On ne peut rien faire, on s'barre ! »

Une nouvelle balle toucha la cagoule de l'agresseur, qui tout en courant, retira celle-ci.

« Châtain. Yeux vert et gris. Cicatrice au sourcil droit. » pensa Jodie.

Il ne restait plus que le bruit des sirènes de police en ville...

[==]

_Décembre 2010_

Conan bailla profondément, sans se donner la peine de faire attention aux autres. Il avait cependant pris soin de mettre la main devant la bouche, question d'hygiène et de respect.

Le détective était en voyage avec le professeur Agasa et les détectives boys. De ce fait, il était coincé sur son siège de bus, collé à la vitre, avec Haibara à sa droite. Autant dire que la situation actuelle était... ambigüe. Bien que leur relation soit resté au rang d'amis, malgré quelques sentiments du côté de la jeune fille, depuis le Mystery Train Haibara s'était faite plus... discrète.

L'Organisation croyait bien Shiho Miyano morte ? Et Amuro Tooru, alias Bourbon, avait quitté son emploie au café Poirot... nul ne savait où il était désormais. Après avoir revu le dossier d'Akai, il avait conclu, une nouvelle fois, sa mort définitive.

– Tu as l'air perdu... soupira Haibara.

« Moi, perdu ? »

Conan ne sourit même pas, et préféra tourner la tête. Le bus s'était arrêté sur un grand carrefour, à 6 heures du matin. Les rues étaient presque vides. Pourtant, un camion-remorque arriva à vive allure parla gauche, le feu passant pourtant au orange.

– Lui... s'étonna Conan.

Haibara écarquilla les yeux.

Tout se déroula par la suite très vite. Les enfants détachèrent leur ceinture de sécurité pour tenter de s'éloigner de la rangée de gauche, ou de sortir, tandis que Conan ne put retirer la sienne, malheureusement bloquée. Et bientôt, il serait emporté par le véhicule qui fonçait sur lui... comme s'il était la cible. Il essaye de se dépêcher, de se dégager, rien n'y fait...

Le détective retint son souffle.

Et le camion entra en collision avec le bus.

* * *

Petit message avant de commencer officiellement la fiction :

_Si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire. Beaucoup d'auteurs arrêtent à cause du manque de review. Même en étant non inscrit, il suffit de taper son petit mot en bas, et de choisir un pseudo. Gratuit et sans inscription. Que ce soit moi, ou les autres ;)_

À la prochaine, et portez-vous bien O/


	2. (T1) Nanatsu No Ko

Hey !

J'ai été surpris par l'accueil chaleureux de cette fiction :o Merci à vous =) (Pour informations, je réponds aux "inscrits" en MP ou sur Skype en MP/convo. Si vous voulez discuter, mon pseudo... ne change pas d'ici ^^ Les non inscrits, je répond en bas de page!)

On tourne autour de Sera/la gamine au début. Je voulais direct mettre le lien entre eux et les HEN. C'est fait. Mais ça va vite dériver, et c'est Rum qui sera à l'honneur O/ (il est pas mal impliqué^^)

Enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 **

« Nanatsu No Ko »

* * *

D'une minute à l'autre, Jodie Starling et James Black, agents du FBI, entrèrent dans la chambre accompagné d'une infirmière qui débarrassa le plancher aussitôt qu'elle fut venu. Ils avaient le visage pâle, et semblaient ne pas avoir grandement apprécié le petit voyage de Conan à l'hôpital, qui semblait fortement volontaire. Et pour cause, le chauffeur du camion était en liberté, introuvable, et d'après le rapport de police -Megure était passé- l'affaire allait sûrement être abandonné.

La pluie tombait sur la fenêtre de la chambre. Le ciel, voilé, laissa paraître un rayon de soleil. Celui-ci était en plein éveil, il ne devait être qu'au grand max 7 heures du matin, à croire que Conan ne pouvait même plus se reposer en toute tranquillité...

– Alors ? s'interrogea le détective. « C'est bien une affaire concernant le FBI si vous êtes ici. »

Trop évident, il sentait le coup fourré à des kilomètres.

– De toute évidence, répondit James. « Nous pensons que l'Organisation avait planifié cette attaque. »

– Et ? reprit Conan.

Jodie s'assit sur le rebord du lit.

– Il s'agit de l'attaque volontaire d'un membre de l'Organisation que nous avons tenté d'arrêter il y a plusieurs années, avec James, et Shu. Nous ne savons rien sur son nom de code. Cependant, tout porte à croire que la cible était bien à bord du bus, par forcément toi.

Conan leva un sourcil. Il ne voyait pas du tout où voulait en venir l'agent du FBI, qu'il connaissait très bien depuis le temps. Une cible des hommes en noir dans le bus dans lequel il était ? D'après ses souvenirs, hormis les enfants et le professeur, il n'y avait eu que quelques arrivées de passants quelconques. Et aucun n'avait semblé suspect.

James prit la relève en éclaircissant sa gorge.

– Le bus avait un itinéraire précis. Il y avait des invités pour une importante cérémonie. Et parmi eux il y avait un nom... Kudo Shinichi.

Jodie ne pouvait pas vraiment expliquer à quoi ressemblait désormais le visage de Conan. Le détective rajeuni était maintenant en grave danger, si effectivement ils avaient découvert qu'il était vivant. Mais il était d'abord devenu blanc, puis bleu, très spécial.

– Il s'agit là d'un coup du membre en question qui doit être à la poursuite de ce Shinichi... autrement dit, de toi, Edogawa Conan-Kun.

– Qu'est-ce que... vous raconter ?

« Récemment, il n'y a que Sera-san et Subaru-san qui avaient de lourd soupçons... ça ne peut pas avoir fuité. » réfléchit-il.

– Il y a encore certaines choses que nous ne savons pas à propos de toi, Cool kid, coupa Jodie. « And, this is the end. Ce membre est dans la nature, et il est à ta recherche. Inutile désormais de cacher ton identité, nous avons eu confirmation du professeur Hiroshi Agasa. »

Conan soupira longuement.

– Les personnes que j'ai connu sont en danger alors ?

– Non, répondit fermement Black. « Pas encore. Il semble ne pas vouloir en parler aux autres. Il doit sûrement faire de toi sa cible personnelle. Et inversement. Donc, c'est un jeu de pistes, nous devons le retrouver avant qu'il ne te retrouve. »

Conan passa ses mains derrière sa tête et s'installa confortablement. D'un autre côté, être son ennemi personnel... ce n'était pas normal. il devait y avoir une raison, quelque chose, un élément...

– Fantastique, ajouta le détective.

– Oh. Il y a des indices partout. On a reçu des nouvelles lois, nous pouvons enquête sur l'Organisation en toute tranquillité, l'informa James.

– Continue de vivre une vie normal, dit Jodie en écartant le rideau de la fenêtre. « Cela paraîtra suspect si tu disparais du jour au lendemain. Nous devons pister ce membre, comme il est en train de faire en ce moment. »

La situation ne pouvait définitivement pas être plus pire que celle-ci. Après Amuro Tooru, qu'il avait eu confirmation comme étant Bourbon quelques mois plus tôt, voilà qu'une autre personne ne poursuivait cette fois-ci non pas Haibara, alias Shiho, mais Shinichi kudo... son alter ego d'une certaine manière.

Ça faisait un peu plus d'un an que le détective lycéen avait disparu. Il en avait fallu du temps pour que Vermouth abandonne Shiho Miyano, ou la perde de vue, et elle était officiellement morte pour l'Organisation. Tout comme Shuichi Akai.

11 mois. Presque une année entière que l'agent du FBI avait été abattu d'une balle en pleine tête par Kir, Rena Mizunashi... Hidemi Hondo. Et le FBI n'était plus ce qu'il était sans cette force majeure dans leurs rangs, passant juste pour des brebis depuis l'entrée en scène de Bourbon.

Mais maintenant, Conan avait un membre à gérer en supplément. Ces temps-ci, il n'était pas mal concentré sur la famille Sera-Akai. Persuadée que Masumi était la sœur de Shuichi, elle semblait en plus le soupçonner d'avoir rajeuni. Et puis, c'est comme s'il l'avait déjà rencontré quelque part, il y a fort longtemps. Mais tout ce dont il pouvait se souvenir c'était un magicien... et Ran. Toichi Kuroba... Kaito Kid ?

Ah, il allait peut-être devoir avoir une petite discussion avec son éternel rival. Son combattant de toujours. Le voleur le plus célèbre au Japon (si on ne compte pas Lupin et sa folie des banques et bijoux...).

Et il fallait aussi continuer l'enquête sur Masumi, son second-frère et la gamine... qui étaient-ils ?

– Hello ? Conan-kun, good morning ! ricana Jodie. « Tu es avec nous, ou tu t'es rendormi ? »

– Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

James regarda à son tour par la fenêtre.

Cet accident a vraiment interrompu le fil des avancées d'enquête du FBI sur l'Organisation. Il fallait d'abord qu'ils se chargent d'Amuro Tooru, si en plus, il y avait ce malade mental.

– Mais au fait, vous m'avez parlé du membre. Que s'est-il passé par le passé avec lui ?

Jodie sourit légèrement.

– Curieux ?

– Non, juste concerné.

...

Il marquait un point.

– Nous avons été prévenu d'une prise d'otage. Ce type faisait partie d'une petite brigade dans l'immeuble. J'ai suivi une équipe de police, James supervisait l'intervention, et Shu me couvrait au loin avec son fusil sniper. Notre principal suspect, ton copain, s'était enfui. Nous ne savons pas s'il était déjà membre de l'Organisation, à cette époque...

Voilà qui répondait déjà à certaines de ses questions.

Maintenant, le détective savait plus ou moins dans quoi il avait mis les pieds (involontairement). En revanche, il se demandait pourquoi après autant de temps, l'homme en noir en question n'avait pas eu de rôle à jouer dans cette guerre contre le FBI. Ou bien, dans d'autres cas, comment son nom de code avait pu lui échapper. Comme si c'était l'un des membres les plus discrets, les plus tapis dans l'ombre de l'Organisation, après Anokata.

Donc, si ce type n'avait pas été mentionné par le passé, ou n'était simplement pas apparu, c'est sans nul doute possible qu'il avait déjà eu des rôles à jouer auparavant.

– Une dernière chose, Cool Kid... s'exclama Jodie. « Tâche de surveiller la petite Sera Masumi, elle n'est pas nette les concernant. »

Oui, ça il le savait bien.

Les deux agents du FBI quittèrent la pièce sous le regard interrogatif de Conan.

Vint le tour de plusieurs infirmières qui s'assuraient que le détective se portait bien, il avait d'ailleurs à sa disposition un boitier permettant de les appeler en cas de besoin. Ça pourrait être utile, si jamais il se faisait agresser ou qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose...

Il avait faim en plus.

Mais son ventre cessa immédiatement de gargouiller, lorsque les touches d'un téléphone portable résonnèrent dans le couloir de sa chambre. Il était dans la partie B de l'hôpital central de Tokyo, et les appareils téléphoniques étaient donc autorisés.

« Les touches... » pensa Conan.

Elle produisait une mélodie...

**Nanatsu No Ko.**

* * *

Voilà qui met fin à ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu =)

Je remercie chaleureusement :

**Xena, Atsuki-san (C'est prévu o/) et Annael (Oui ^^ Quant à Conan, il s'en remettra très vite va :p). **


	3. Shinichi en primaire

Wooooo.

J'avais écris ce chapitre y'a un mois. Au départ, il faisait 1300 mots, je l'ai grimpé à 1700 sans l'intro et la fin. C'est plutôt pas mal ^^ Là, j'essaye d'instaurer un climat d'insécurité, avec un HEN dans les parages... et les Sera...

M'enfin, on va vite se tourner sur le FBI, Haibara/Subaru, etc... les Sera auront le gros rôle plus tard ;)

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

« Shinichi en primaire »

* * *

Conan était figé.

Un membre de l'Organisation était présent dans l'hôpital, dans le cadre de son affaire, et donc de son hospitalisation. S'il était là, c'était soit pour finir le travail soit pour confirmer sa mort. Et par le biais de la composition du numéro du boss de l'Organisation, il s'apprêtait à lui faire un rapport détaillé de la situation. Un peu comme l'hospitalisation de Kir.

Là il n'avait plus le choix. Il devait quitter cet hôpital au plus vite. Conan s'était remis de ses blessures très rapidement, c'était pratiquement un miracle qu'il s'en soit aussi bien sorti, sans séquelles, et sans blessures trop importantes, mis à part son bras gauche qui lui faisait encore mal. Il devait donc, normalement, être capable de marcher (voire courir) et quitter les lieux aussi vite que possible.

Sauf qu'une fois à l'extérieur, il lui faudrait un moyen de transport. Et qui était disponible tôt le matin avec le permis ? Sera. Sera Masumi, avec sa moto bleue favorite. Ou la voiture qu'il avait aperçue une fois sur le parking de l'hôtel, mais ce serait étonnant qu'elle en conduise une...

– Plus le choix...

Il se leva de son lit et arracha quelques câbles. Le détective récupéra des vêtements (un gilet rouge et une tenue marron-noire) et son téléphone portable. Il parcourra sa liste de contacts, et pressa le bouton d'appel pour Masumi.

De toute façon, d'une quelconque manière, elle savait pour son identité. Elle savait aussi très certainement pour les hommes en noir. Conan ne pouvait plus lui cacher la vérité désormais, surtout qu'elle était tout de même très intelligente, et son lien familial avec Akai était également à souligner.

– Hey Conan-kun. Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ?

Elle avait décroché... il était sorti d'affaire.

La gamine, chez Sera, fronça les sourcils. De ce geste, Masumi comprit qu'elle voulait que le haut-parleur soit activé. Elle n'avait pas encore entièrement confiance en Conan... bien qu'elle savait également qu'il était en réalité Shinichi Kudo.

– Sera-san, j'ai besoin que tu viennes sur le parking public de l'hôpital central de Tokyo, en urgence !

– Tu es sûr que c'est raisonnable ? _demanda Masumi._ « Tu n'es resté qu'une seule nuit, tu devr- »

\- Ils sont ici. Écoute, je t'en expliquerais davantage quand tu m'auras sorti d'ici. Viens vite, s'il te plaît. Je sais que tu sais et tu es mon dernier espoir.

_« À ce point-là ? » pensa-t-elle._

La jeune détective acquiesça, puis raccrocha.

– Fais attention. Si notre plan est ruiné, notre base d'opérations tombera. Incluant aussi ton sorcier... _expliqua la gamine._

Elle haussa les épaules.

– Je lui dois beaucoup de choses.

L'enfant soupira.

_« Inconsciente. L'Organisation est bien plus puissante que vous ne le pensez... »_

– Dans ce cas...

[==]

Le détective ouvrit avec prudence la porte de sa chambre.

C'était très calme à première vue, juste quelques passants ou infirmières qui traversaient les sombres couloirs. L'homme en noir, peut-être celui qui avait engagé son pion pour l'accident, n'était plus là. Le cas le plus probable serait qu'il soit déguisé en patient banal.

Le détective s'aventura dans le premier couloir, faisant attention à tout ce qui l'entoure. Ça pouvait être n'importe qui. Pour sortir, le hall n'était certainement pas conseillé, avec bien trop de mondes et donc de suspects. Il ne devait pas être repéré, si l'homme en noir était à la recherche de "Shinichi" et non de Conan, alors... il pourrait le reconnaitre.

Non. Pire.

Il pouvait avoir reçu la liste des personnes ayant été hospitalisé après la date de l'accident. Et si c'était bien le cas, c'était très mauvais pour lui. N'importe qui pouvait désormais savoir qui il était réellement.

Le garçon tourna et grimpa les escaliers. En ouvrant la porte en trombe pour rejoindre, de sa connaissance, un couloir normalement désert, celui-ci était cette fois-ci bondé de patients et de visiteurs.

_« Yabe ! »_

Il referma la porte.

_« Je pourrais tenter la fenêtre de l'étage supérieur... mais je crains que les draps ne soient pas assez longs pour une descente en rappel... » pensa-t-il._

Conan ne s'était en revanche pas rendu compte qu'une silhouette assise sur l'un des sièges l'avait longuement regardé en souriant.

Le détective ignora donc ce fait, et continua son ascension pour les étages supérieurs. Il croisa à plusieurs reprises des infirmières, autres patients, et des cinglés qui criaient "Patates" dans les couloirs.

Faut croire que les repas n'étaient apparemment pas glorieux. Vraiment pas.

Maintenant au 4ème étage, il regarda par la fenêtre et écarquilla les yeux. ce n'était pas sur sa moto que Masumi l'attendait mais à bord d'une voiture bleue comète, sous une pluie battante.

_« Elle n'a pas... à moins que... »_

Conan n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'ouvrir la porte d'une chambre (sans toquer) et récupérer l'énorme couverture en laine qui y était à disposition. Il se servit de celle-ci comme une corde pour rejoindre le sol.

De ce fait, Masumi ne fut pas surpris de voir Conan descendre le long de la façade arrière avec une couette. Au contraire, ça ne l'étonnait même pas...

Le vent et la pluie corsaient la descente. Mais le détective n'eut aucun mal à rejoindre le toit d'une des cabines de sécurité, puis une poubelle, et enfin le sol. Quel plaisir de sentir le goudron.

Masumi ouvrit la porte passager avant, et le garçon s'y installa assez difficilement suite à sa récente hospitalisation (très récente même).

– Merci, Sera-san.

_« Elle nous a menti sur son âge. Pourquoi ? » pensa-t-il._

Il devait y avoir une raison précise. Quelles seraient ses véritables intentions ?

Masumi prit la route à vive allure, sortant ainsi de la zone hospitalière de Tokyo. Du moins, elle du s'arrêter au feu rouge prochain, avant de continuer son aventure dans les rues inondées.

Conan senti une respiration à l'arrière. Quelqu'un...

– Je ne voudrais pas t'alarmer, Masumi... _déclara la gamine._ « Mais une moto nous suit. »

Le détective écarquilla les yeux puis se tourna.

La gamine, cheveux blonds rayonnants, œil vert cerné (le second caché par sa mèche), sourit davantage quand elle vit dans les yeux pour la première fois le jeune garçon. C'était donc lui... le magicien ? Le sorcier ? Celui qui allait aider à la destruction de l'Organisation avant que celle-ci aille trop loin dans ses projets ?

Mais c'était un secret bien gardé, confidentiel. Si Conan voulait vraiment savoir ce qui se tramait entre les Sera et l'Organisation, il devait rejoindre cette société bizarre que la gamine avait fondée en silence.

Enfin, société, bien grand mot. Il n'y avait que quelques personnes sans plus, qui travaillait contre l'Organisation. Peut-être des "NOC" ?

Encore une fois, pas de réponses.

Mais l'idée venait avant tout du père -qui est mort-, et de James Black, qui avait connu Masumi petite... et à cet âge, elle était déjà en danger... trop lié à sa famille. Et son frère décédé, Shuichi Akai, avait participé dans cette guerre... au sein du FBI, en revanche.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! _soupira Masumi._

– Si tu trouves que c'est normal pour une moto de suivre le même chemin qu'une voiture, en collant celle-ci dans une synchronisation indiscutable, alors très bien. Continuons.

...

_« Ksaaaaa ! » pensa Masumi._

– Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, au passage, ajouta la gamine.

Conan fronça les sourcils.

Masumi mit le turbo pour semer ce qui semblerait être son "poursuivant". Et avec le temps qui se déchainait, elle avait eu raison de lui. Il fallait aussi voir Masumi en action, elle conduisait vraiment très bien. Trop bien même.

À croire qu'elle avait fait ça toute sa vie.

– Désolé, Conan-kun, _dit-elle._ « Je ne peux pas te dire grand-chose de la situation. »

– Je sais déjà le plus important, pour une quelconque raison plus ou moins forte, vous êtes liés à l'Organisation.

– Oui, en fait...

La gamine toussa sur le coup, puis racla sa gorge.

– Il en sait trop ! Il n'a pas l'âge !

– Mais Shu-nii le portait dans son estime, Oka-san... Donc tu dois bien reconnaitre qu'il peut nous être utile.

Conan écarquilla les yeux. Il avait l'impression d'être un morceau de viande.

– Même. Pour le moment, il n'a pas à savoir tout ce qui se trame dans son dos. L'Organisation est à sa recherche, il vaut mieux le laisser faire ce qu'il a faire dans son coin. On le recontactera plus tard.

_« Elle pourrait s'adresser directement à moi... »_

– Tu sais alors, à propos de ton frère ? _demanda Conan._

– Savoir quoi ?

_« Aaaah. »_

Il se tut et se sentit soudainement gêné.

Une boulette. Ils ne devaient pas savoir. Akai ne devait même pas le savoir lui-même, ou alors, n'agit plus depuis que... depuis qu'il a échappé de justesse à sa terrible destinée...

Mais non. Il devait savoir que Masumi et sa... mère... avaient rejoint le Japon. Et que celle-ci avait rétréci. Bizarrement, il ne semblait pas vouloir savoir comment elle avait pu elle aussi se retrouver dans la peau d'une gamine...

L'enfant en question senti sa gorge se sécher.

_« Ce gamin... sait certaines choses... »_

– Que voulait tu me dire à propos de Shu-nii ?

– Mes condoléances.

...

[==]

Appartement de Beika.

Vermouth toqua à la porte. Deux fois.

Un grand homme au bonnet vint lui ouvrir et la fit entrer. Il devait être de l'Organisation, lui aussi... Chris n'aurait jamais eu un rendez-vous amoureux dans une pièce si... fermé ?

– Alors ?

– Vermouth, j'aurais besoin d'une gélule de l'APTX 4869. Et son antidote.

Elle sourit.

_« Oui, lui aussi il est capable de résister au fait mortel de ce poison, après tout. » pensa-t-elle._

Puis, elle leva les sourcils et lui donna d'un air désapprobateur.

– Pourquoi un tel regard ? _demanda-t-il._

– Que vas-tu faire avec ça ? Le boss est déjà assez suspicieux. Kudo Shinichi n'était pas à bord du bus, finalement.

L'homme au bonnet sourit.

– Confirmer mes soupçons... comme étant que ce détective lycéen serait en classe de primaire.

* * *

Cliffhanger ! De toute beauté :)

Cet homme en noir semble avoir découvert quelque chose à propos de Shinichi... ça pue. Ça pue beaucoup pour Conan. Enfin voilà, chapitre terminé, la suite : d'ici une semaine =) (ou moins ? ou plus ? en fait je sais pas :o)

À la prochaine !

* * *

Grand merci à :** Xena**, **Kalas** (Rum à la classe sans être apparu surtout :p) et **Annael**. O/

Les autres, en MP comme d'hab, mais grand merci à eux aussi :)


	4. Les Sera surveillés

POUK!

Bon. Je vous livre des infos. De base, il y avait un chapitre "3.5" avec la gamine en premier plan, mais, je l'ai delete. Du coup, elle n'apparaîtra plus pour l'instant ^^ Profitez ;)

Sinon, ça avance doucement. Bientôt l'entrée en scène du personnage...- Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Conan eut un réveil difficile.

Le sommeil ne l'avait pas gagné, ou quand bien même il avait réussi à s'endormir, ce devait être très tard -ou tôt- durant la nuit. La journée d'hier avait été mouvementé, et le détective avait passé l'après-midi à se poser des questions et réfléchir.

La gamine l'avait principalement intéressé. C'était donc la mère de Masumi, elle semblait aussi mystérieuse que son fils... et le peu qu'elle avait parlé avec lui, ce n'était pour dire que toute action était trop limitée et dangereuse, et qu'il n'avait pas encore à savoir. À croire donc que l'Organisation avait vraiment un but, précis ou non, en cours ou non.

Il allait devoir passer voir un vieil ami... mais plus tard. Il n'était pas là, bizarrement. Conan termina par la suite son petit-déjeuner, préparé par Ran, et attrapa sa veste et son sac.

– Bonne journée ! _s'exclama Conan en se rendant, comme tous les lundis, à l'école._

À croire que personne ne l'avait entendu...

[==]

Jodie monta dans la voiture de Camel, qui comme à son habitude avait pris le volant. Sa voiture se dirigea vers le centre-ville pour rejoindre ce qui, d'après l'itinéraire du GPS, semblait être un appartement à l'abri des regards. James avait envoyé les deux agents là-bas afin de remettre un dossier fermé à l'une des personnes présentes sur place. Ils n'en savaient pas plus.

Donc, aucun des agents du FBI, hormis James Black, était au courant de celui-ci. Tout ce qu'il devait faire, c'est laisser un dossier intriguant à quelqu'un, sûrement par le biais d'une boîte de relais ou autres, sans broncher ou sans demander plus d'informations ?

Jodie était prête à parier qu'il y avait un lien avec l'Organisation, mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si confidentiel.

– Tu sais ce qui se passe ? _demanda Camel._

– Pas assez pour te répondre...

Jodie soupira.

– C'est à croire que James nous cache quelque chose. Ce dossier, ce "projet" de l'Organisation, ces hommes... c'est vraiment un ramassis de mystères, et il semblerait que Shu ait été impliqué dans celui-ci, avant sa mort.

Camel leva un sourcil.

– Je ne comprends pas la situation.

– Camel, l'Organisation a enrôlé un membre qui surveille de près Conan, alias Shinichi, et en parallèle... cette Organisation lance une sorte de projet, ou affaire, dont on ne sait rien. Donc, c'est évident non ? On doit savoir ce qui se passe, ça nous concerne, on a le droit de savoir, non ?

_« Elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle dit... » pensa Camel._

– Ouais...

_« Ce jour-là... il m'en avait parlé. »_

...

_– Je trouve que Shu est très proche de Conan-kun, tu ne trouves pas ?  
_

_James sourit très légèrement en buvant une gorgée de sa tasse de thé. L'hôpital pouvait être attaqué à tout moment, et l'enfant en question semblait être en train de se reposer dans une chambre faite pour._

_Il détourna le regard pour le plonger dans les yeux de Jodie, d'un air sérieux.  
_

_– "Il est intimement lié à ça. Tout dépend de ce qu'il advient de son futur". C'est ce qu'Akai-kun m'a dit.  
_

...

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Était-ce un message pour signaler que ce syndicat du crime avait un projet dangereux en tête ? Était-ce lié à la phrase de Vermouth, concernant dieu et le diable ?

Non, ne pas réfléchir et partir dans des théories trop loin. Ce devait pas être si compliqué, au fond.

Camel ralenti au prochain feu rouge.

– Au fait, Conan-kun s'est fait aidé par Sera Masumi pour s'enfuir de l'hôpital.

– Comment ça ?_ s'étonna Jodie._

– D'après une infirmière, il a quitté les lieux sans dire quoi que ce soit. Il a été pris en charge par une voiture, et la personne décrite correspondait à la description physique de la jeune fille.

Jodie fronça les sourcils. _« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »_

– Mais il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Sur le siège arrière.

– Tu as sa description ?_ demanda Jodie._

– Non, _répondit-il._

L'agent du FBI soupira longuement et s'installa plus confortablement dans son siège.

Peut-être que si elle arrivait à questionner James, elle obtiendrait des réponses . D'un autre côté, il avait toujours désiré cacher ce qui semblait être trop important ou dangereux aux autres agents. Sauf Shuichi, mais puisqu'il était anciennement l'atout majeur de l'agence, c'était parfaitement logique. Il avait toujours pu compter sur lui.

Akai devait donc être au courant de tout ce cirque. Malheureusement, il n'était plus là pour en témoigner, ou pour répondre aux attentes de sa partenaire -et de Camel qui sait ?-. Son investigation... sa mort...

Ils étaient enfin arrivé à destination. La jeune femme descendit de la voiture et déposa, comme convenu, le dossier dans une sorte de trou dans la porte. Une main la récupéra sur le coup et demanda sa plaque du FBI. Elle s'exécuta en la montrant.

Il lui rendit une clé. Une simple clé.

Des mots à peine audibles se firent entendre. La voix lui était très légèrement familière, mais Jodie avait beau essayer de s'en rappeler, elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir où elle l'avait déjà entendu. Peut-être était-ce juste la coïncidence dans une rue, ou simplement une idée qu'elle se faisait. Lorsqu'elle quitta les lieux, elle remarqua seulement une mèche entre le blond et le roux, à l'endroit où elle avait déposé le dossier. Puis une main. De couleur beige.

Ce qui se tramait dans l'ombre ne semblait pas être expliqué aux personnes insignifiantes telles qu'elle, apparemment.

La gamine reçut l'information a grande vitesse, tandis que Conan fut convoqué par Sera dans l'heure. Peut-être était-ce enfin des informations qui le concernait ? Le détective entra dans la chambre d'hôtel de la jeune femme, mal à l'aise.

– Pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé de venir ? Si c'est pour me sortir les mêmes excuses bidons comme quoi je ne suis pas de confiance, je peux repartir..._ blâma-t-il._

La gamine, mère des Sera, le fit s'installer.

– L'Organisation mène des recherches scientifiques dangereuses. Nous sommes un ordre indépendant chargé de les arrêter. Moi et Masumi en font partie, je suis l'une des principales dirigeantes. D'après elle, tu es un allié de choix...

– Je te le redis, Oka-san, il nous sera utile.

Elle servit un verre à Conan, puis se rassit.

– On passera par les égouts pour aller sauver notre informateur, _déclara la gamine_. « Des snipers sont sûrement en train de surveiller cet hôtel. »

Conan regarda Masumi dans les yeux, elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

– Sauver un membre de votre ordre, guilde, équipe ou je ne sais quoi ?

– Oui, _répondit la gamine_. « Il faut dire que, certains membres ont des méthodes malheureusement illégales... »

Conan fit mine de ne pas entendre ce qu'elle venait de rajouter.

\- Le sauver de qui ?

– Des hommes en noir, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

Masumi leva les yeux au ciel.

– Shuichi Akai faisait-t-il parti de votre fine équipe ?

L'enfant écarquilla les yeux. Ce gosse avait bien collaboré avec son fils décédé, Akai, ayant pris le nom de son père aussi défunt. Masumi ne lui avait donc pas raconté tant d'âneries que ça.

À la mort de Shuichi, la photographie des détectives boys avec Conan et Haibara avait été remis à Masumi.

– Non... en fait, nous n'avions pas encore "d'équipe", comme tu le dis, à ce moment. Shuichi enquêtait via le FBI, en nous laissant sur la touche pour éviter d'être repéré. Après sa mort, on a décidé de reprendre l'affaire.

– Et...

– Tu poses trop de questions, détective, _coupa la gamine._

– On peut y aller ? _demanda Masumi en écartant le rideau._ « Il y a déjà quelqu'un sur le toit d'en face qui surveille avec son fusil l'entrée. »

_« Ils ne perdent pas de temps. S'ils sont déjà là, alors... »_

– Pourquoi je vous suivrais dans ce conflit ? En quoi ça me regarde au fond ?

– Ne vas pas me dire que de te retrouver face à face avec eux ne te fait pas plaisir, microbe...

Conan sourit légèrement. Si, en fait...

– Ça te concerne car un membre de l'Organisation enquête sur Shinichi Kudo. Et s'il découvre que tu ES ce lycéen rétréci, certaines phases de notre opération échoueront. On doit savoir si, comme Irish, il se taira ou non. Encore faut-il bien sûr qu'il découvre quelque chose...

Elle se tut.

– Bien... en fait, nous allons attendre. Attendre pour voir combien de temps ce sniper restera en position sur le toit. Notre informateur en otage pourra patienter encore quelques heures, j'en suis sur. Il va être 13 heures, tu vas retourner à l'école en passant par l'issue de secours, Edogawa-kun.

Même si elle connaissait son identité, elle semblait vouloir garder ce nom.  
Conan soupira...

– Bon. Je suppose que c'est tout ce que je dois savoir.

_« Ils ne sont pas très nets non plus. Je ne peux pas encore faire pleinement confiance à cette enfant, et Sera-san... je ne sais plus trop où donner de la tête... » pensa le détective. « Le mieux pour moi est de suivre ses directives, tout comme celles de James Black et Jodie. »_

Et il quitta l'hôtel, tout en se rendant compte qu'effectivement... les hommes en noir surveillaient l'endroit.

* * *

Merci à **Atsuki-san** (Et voui~) et **Kalas** (:p) O/


	5. L'arrivée de Rum

**Ohayoo !**

Nouveau chapitre, nouveaux ennuis ! Le cliffhanger à la fin de ce chapitre est sans doute le plus réussi de cette fiction (et peut-être même depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire XD) Et j'espère qu'il vous retournera les tripes O/

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

« L'arrivée de Rum »

* * *

Cet après-midi, Conan avait décidé de ne pas se rendre à l'école. De toute manière, la chute de neige allait sûrement lui servir d'excuse pour confirmer tout ceci. Non, le détective avait préféré se rendre au commissariat le plus proche afin de connaitre les avancées de l'enquête sur l'accident qui l'avait envoyé à l'hôpital... cette tentative d'assassinat perpétré par le conducteur d'un poids lourd.

Se dressant ainsi devant l'enceinte du bâtiment, Conan entra et se dirigea vers l'accueil. Comme d'habitude, il était refoulé dès l'entrée, mais l'inspecteur Takagi et sa collègue, Sato, se chargèrent de lui. Après tout, il était le petit protégé de Kogoro Mouri, et personne ne pouvait contredire le fait que Conan soit un enfant extrêmement intelligent.

Pourtant, il ressentait une sensation désagréable. Une étrange impression. C'était un peu comme si en apprenant tout ça, il allait être associé à une suite d'événements catastrophiques en rapport avec l'Organisation. Piégé, le détective savait que si son identité venait à voler en éclat, il devrait partir. Loin. Très loin, pour un certain temps... afin d'éviter tout danger, à lui comme aux autres.

Et maintenant, il avait deux nouveaux alliés. Enfin, presque, il n'en était pas sûr, ça s'était passé trop vite pour qu'il puisse se faire un avis. Un avis précis, du moins.

Mais il le sentait. Cette histoire n'était pas prête de se finir sur un simple accident de bus. Ça allait prendre un tout autre sens, et son implication serait sûrement doublée voire tripler par la suite.

Enfin, il avait le temps. Pour l'instant, il devait recueillir des informations sur ce qui s'était passé.

\- Ah, c'est pour Mouri-kun ? s'étonna Sato. « Eh bien... »

Elle hésitait légèrement tout de même.

Dans le commissariat, les policiers semblaient pressés, et le bureau de l'inspecteur Megure ne cessait de s'ouvrir et fermer. Il devait y avoir une importante affaire, au point que celle du bus soit lâchée.

\- Oui ? demanda Conan, attendant encore.

\- Il y a une liste, répondit Sato. « Et à son bord, il devait y avoir Shinichi Kudo. La liste a été partagé sur Internet. Des invités pour une cérémonie. »

« Non... ce ne devait pas être moi, par pitié. Et c'est quoi cette cérémonie ? »

\- Tiens d'ailleurs, un des invités sur la liste était le seul à ne pas devoir venir en bus, remarqua Sato. « Son nom complet est Ryuji Ukita Machiro »

Conan écarquilla les yeux. En assemblant les lettres...

R-U-M. RUM. C'était le nom de code d'un membre de l'Organisation. À moins que ce ne soit une coïncidence grossière, dans quel cas, il serait hors de danger. Mais toutes les pistes devaient être éclaircies. C'était lui, sans aucun doute possible.

\- Ah et... Conan-kun ?

Le détective venait de filer.

Il envoya rapidement un SMS à Jodie comme pour demander confirmation. Peut-être savait-elle quelque chose ? Tant qu'à faire, elle l'envoya aussi à Haibara, au cas où, de par son passé, elle savait quelque chose sur un nom de code y ressemblant.

Mais si c'était le cas... son identité... son implication... il était en grave danger, lui et son entourage. Ils allaient tous être tués pour avoir été en contact avec lui, l'Organisation ne laissant jamais de traces.

Mais... non, il devait garder son calme. Lucidité. Il fallait d'abord qu'il sache si cet homme en noir avait découvert quelque chose.

**Haibara :** Rum. Il est le second de l'Organisation. Très dangereux... ne l'approche jamais. Il a une cicatrice à un sourcil, et un œil artificiel.

**Jodie :** Je crois que c'est lui, le membre que nous avons tenté d'arrêter par le passé. Si c'est bien lui, Shu lui a écorché un sourcil avec une balle en plomb.

C'était très mauvais.

[==]

Si l'immense drap blanc qui recouvrait Beika empêchait certains de sortir en ville, ou de se balader en voiture, ce n'était pas le cas de la Porche 356A de Gin, qui parcourait lentement une route déserte, près d'une rivière longeant la ville. Mais la balade de ces deux hommes en noir n'était très certainement pas pour admirer le beau paysage, non.

Son conducteur, Vodka, soupira quand il tenta tout de même d'accélérer, sans réel succès. Ils étaient bloqués à cette vitesse. Il écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier de la voiture.

\- Au fait, Aniki... pourquoi s'être rendu au labo pour cet homme ? questionna-t-il.

\- Il avait déposé une requête auprès de Vermouth. Il lui fallait le poison dans des plus brefs délais, répondit-il sans intonation particulière.

Vodka s'arrêta.

Il descendit de la voiture et dégagea un tas de neige qui allait l'empêcher de continuer sa route. La neige continuait de tomber sur le Kanto, peut-être même jusqu'au Kensai, et cela faisait profondément chier Vodka qui devait s'arrêter tous les 100 mètres afin de vérifier que la petite fille à son papa (=Gin) n'avait rien, et que la route était suffisamment praticable.

Il ne se plaignait pas pour autant. Il était à bord d'une voiture confortable et chauffée.

L'homme en noir remonta dans la voiture et reprit le volant. La Porche continua ainsi sa route à côté de la rivière, semblable désormais à une patinoire à certains endroits, ou simplement à une eau turquoise sûrement glacial.

Vodka hésita, puis finalement posa la question que son collègue attendait.

\- Et, que va-t-il en faire ? enchaina-t-il.

Gin sourit très légèrement.

\- Je me fiche de ce qu'il compte faire. Ce que j'espère, c'est que ce ne sera pas inutile. Le poison se fait rare, sans Sherry...

\- Rum, hein... souffla Vodka.

\- Oui...

Et la voiture continua sa route, non loin de Teitan.

Cette école... là où se rendit enfin Conan. Finalement, ce ne sera compté que comme un retard, il n'avait manqué que deux heures. L'excuse de la neige avait bien marché, comme il s'y attendait.

Il retrouva les détectives boys. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de parler d'un nouvel élève qui allait arriver. À croire qu'une fois encore, un gamin allait les rejoindre, et également qu'il était lui aussi en retard avec une excuse une plus banale...

Haibara ne tenta même pas d'engager la conversation avec Conan, à propos du texto que le détective lui avait envoyé.

\- Vous avez vu ? Il n'a pas l'air très gentil... remarqua Mitsuhiko.

Seulement, le garçon venait de rentrer dans l'établissement. Bah, de toute façon, avec un peu de chance il se retrouverait dans la même classe que les autres, donc il le verrait tôt ou tard.

La sonnerie retenti. Tous les élèves se précipitèrent vers le grand bâtiment. Conan se retrouva rapidement en classe, à sa place habituelle, au fond avec Haibara... près du mur. C'était un vrai châtiment de ne pas se retrouver près de la fenêtre comme à son lycée, avec Ran, mais il n'avait à s'en plaindre, il aurait pu être à côté d'un gosse insupportable.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Mlle Kobayashi présenta ainsi le nouvel élève. Jeune, petit, les cheveux noirs court sur les côtés, mais plus long sur le dessus. Des petites mèches tombaient sur son front, avec quelques épis à l'arrière du crâne. Il portait une chemise noire, un gilet gris foncé et un pantalon de même couleur.

Ce qui attira l'attention de Conan ce fut...

\- Je m'appelle Yoichi Asawa. Enchanté.

Un ton froid. Une cicatrice au sourcil droit. Un regard noir. Un sourire énigmatique.

« Impossible... »

C'est Rum.

* * *

Ouuuuh~

Je l'adore \O/

Et donc, maintenant, c'est parti pour une guerre d'identité entre les deux enfants pour prendre le dessus. L'identité de Conan est-elle menacée ? Est-ce bien Rum ? Dans tous les cas, prochain chapitre, c'est la folie !

À bientôt !

* * *

Merci à **Tynaria, Didikudo, Popo-chan** (Merci O/) et **Annael** (Oh que oui XD) :)


	6. L'enquête de Yoichi Aizawa

Ohayooo !

Sixième chapitre, qui aura mis du temps à être écrit. Deux semaines tout de même. J'ai déjà toute la trame, mais celui-ci a eu du mal à sortir, m'enfin le voilà ! ^^

Comme vous l'avez lu la semaine dernière, Rum a rétréci et s'est invité dans la classe de Conan. L'investigation de l'homme en noir peut donc officiellement commencer, et Conan est un peu dans la panade. Sur ces mots, enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 6  
**

« L'enquête de Rum »

Conan ne put sortir le moindre mot.

\- Je m'appelle Yoichi Asawa. Enchanté.

_Non. C'est complètement absurde, totalement impossible, inimaginable. Qu'est-ce que Rum ficherait ici ? Comment aurait-il pu rétrécir ? Reste calme, ne change pas ton expression, s'il est là c'est qu'il me cherche. Mais non ! S'il est là c'est qu'il doit déjà savoir qui je suis ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois partir. Ou non, ça serait suspect. Putain cet enfoiré m'a piégé, je ne peux rien faire._

_Calme-toi. Reste lucide et positif. Ce doit être bien lui, et il cherche sa confirmation. Il t'abordera tôt ou tard, il n'est pas là pour provoquer une panique générale et donner l'occasion à cette école d'avoir eu une scène sanglante. Ce n'est pas leur genre. _

_Alors comment est-ce possible ? QUI est ce type ?_

Conan cligna des yeux. Lentement. Il paraissait totalement calme et imperturbable.

Le plus étonnant, au fond, ce devait être Haibara qui n'avait pas eu la moindre réaction en voyant Rum. Bizarrement, son radar à Organisation ne fonctionnait plus, ou peut-être n'avait-elle pas connu Rum.

« Mais... le SMS... »

_"Il a une cicatrice à un sourcil, et un œil artificiel."_

\- Haibara... que penses-tu de lui ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend de me poser une pareille question ? _répondit-elle._

C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, tout d'un coup ? Il perdait son calme.

Conan ne fit pas attention à la présence de l'homme en noir dans la salle de classe. Au contraire, il en sourit intérieurement, c'était peut-être l'occasion rêvée de pouvoir capturer un membre haut placé de l'Organisation. Mais encore trop de questions sans réponses, comme son rétrécissement, ou encore ses doutes sur Shinichi Kudo... il était plus mouillé que lui.

Quelquefois, il avait cru voir le jeune garçon se retourner pour analyser son entourage, souvent sur sa propre personne. Peut-être était-ce juste une impression, mais il se disait qu'avec un homme aussi dangereux dans les parages, c'était normal.

L'heure passa vie, et rapidement, le petit groupe des détectives boys quittèrent les couloirs pour se rendre à la cafétéria. Yoichi resta cependant seul avec deux camarades, dans la cour.

Le petit garçon semblait s'être rapidement fait remarquer, ce qui était étrange venant d'un membre de l'Organisation... peut-être cela voulait-il dire qu'il était simplement très sociable ?

\- Hey, Yoichi. Tu voulais me parler ? demanda le garçon.

\- Oui. À propos du club des détectives boys... qui est à sa tête ?

Le petit garçon réfléchit quelques instants.

\- Genta Kojima. Mais, c'est Conan-kun, le plus intelligent dans le groupe, répondit-il.

« Ce gamin à lunettes serait le plus efficace dans ce groupe. Eh ben c'est pas joli-joli, il ne doit pas être comme ces chiffes molles. » pensa-t-il.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça au fait ? s'interrogea le gamin.

\- Car j'aimerais bien lui parler.

L'homme en noir laissa seul son camarade pour rejoindre le réfectoire. À son tour, il prit un plat, puis s'installa à une table avec deux de ses nouveaux amis. Il ne discuta pas pour autant du dernier kamen yaiba en date, certainement pas, Rum n'était pas très loin de la table de Conan, qui discutait avec ses compères du club des détectives.

Comme toujours, Genta mangeait le plus vite possible pour montrer comment il était rapide. Mitsuhiko "draguait" Ayumi, en lui faisant toujours des allusions romantiques, et Haibara bailla.

Tout en buvant une gorgée d'un verre de lait, Conan remarqua l'homme en noir.

Le regard enflammé de Rum pinça le sien. Il avait les deux yeux d'un vert émeraude, dont un était légèrement plus grisé, et aucun sourire sur le visage. Il paraissait sérieux, détendu, et très interrogatif à son sujet.

Le détective rajeuni sentit son cœur rater un battement.

\- Et toi, Conan-kun ? demanda Ayumi.

Elle enroula son bras autour du sien.

Il détourna le regard un instant pour voir Haibara lâcher un rire moqueur, et les regards foudroyants des deux autres garçons. Conan soupira et se "détacha" de la petite fille, avant de constater que Yoichi n'était plus à sa place.

« Il a déjà fini ? » pensa-t-il.

D'une seconde à l'autre, Conan quitta à son tour le réfectoire sans broncher, laissant ses amis se poser tout un tas de questions. Il demanda à plusieurs élèves où s'était rendu Yoichi, avant de le retrouver dans la classe.

Il semblait vérifier les mini-statues que tous les élèves avaient faites il y a peu, son dauphin étant l'avant-dernière de la rangée. C'est comme ça qu'Irish avait découvert son identité, avant de perdre la vie, lors de l'attaque de l'hélicoptère de Gin.

\- Vous devriez profiter de la récré, tous les deux, déclara Kobayashi, qui mit dehors les deux garçons.

Yoichi ne broncha pas et retourna dans la cour, devant le regard perçant de Conan. Rum sourit, amusé par la situation.

X

Masumi entra dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Elle retira ses chaussures, puis posa son manteau sur son lit, retrouvant sa mère devant le match de Shogi de Shukichi Haneda. L'enfant la regarda du coin de l'œil, sans aucune expression sur le visage, un sourire neutre.

Sera soupira puis s'assit sur son lit.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as pris trop de risques. Cet enfant est bien trop curieux.

Masumi ria.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas j't'ai dit ! répondit-elle. « Il est cool.»

L'enfant fronça les sourcils.

Il avait parlé très rapidement d'une nouvelle au sujet de son fils défunt, Shuichi, qui avait rejoint les rangs du FBI il y a fort longtemps. Si elle se souvenait bien, il avait tenté d'arrêter Rum avec son fusil de précision, mais avait préféré sauver la vie de sa collègue plutôt que de tenter un pari risqué avec l'homme en noir. C'était un choix judicieux, il avait fait le bon.

Par sa faute, son sourcil a été coupé, et le sang qui s'y était échappé avait rendu Rum aveugle d'un œil. Les opérations qu'il avait subies par la suite le força à changer son œil complet... pour une prothèse, un "œil artificiel".

Cependant, reste à savoir s'il était toujours aveugle de cet œil-là ou non.S'il n'avait pas eu toutes ses opérations, il aurait certainement du avoir la même chirurgie que l'inspecteur Yamato, pour se retrouver comme lui.

Elle pouvait donc remercier Akai d'avoir donné un indice important sur Rum.

Mais Conan... lui avait fait penser, un court instant, de la possible survie de l'agent du FBI. La tête qu'il avait à la suite de ses "aveux" l'avait fortement intrigué, et voilà qu'elle se penchait sur ce fait.

\- You-houuu ? ironisa Masumi. « Y'a quelqu'un ? »

L'enfant écarquilla les yeux. Dans le public, elle avait eu l'impression de reconnaitre quelqu'un. Elle fit un petit sourire et se leva, marchant gaiement dans le couloir pour se préparer un verre de jus de fruit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'étonna Sera. « Tu m'fais flipper des fois !»

Elle ne répondit pas.

X

La journée se termina sur un coucher de soleil de toute beauté.

Conan salua ses amis et se dirigea avec Haibara vers la résidence du professeur Agasa. Le détective ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de regarder derrière lui, voyant ainsi Rum monter à bord d'une voiture teintée.

Il l'a reconnu. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule et unique fois, lorsque Irish était en action.

La voiture de Vermouth.

* * *

Bim bam boum patata.

Vermouth et Rum en collaboration ? Conan en danger ?

Toute cette petite histoire avance doucement, tandis que les deux enfants se tournent autour pour s'assurer de l'identité de l'autre. C'est assez cool dit comme ça :p Puis j'aime bien la personnalité de Rum :)

À la prochaine !

* * *

Merci à **Atsuki-san** (Peut-être bien :p) et **Popo-chan** (De rien \O/)


	7. Duel au football

BONSOIR!

Tout d'abord, Joyeux noël ! Merry Christmas ! Et... bonne année O/

Bref. Voici le 7ème chapitre de cette fiction... ça avance vraiment doucement, je tiens à la faire durer un peu (elle est, de base, assez longue déjà... on verra bien où ça va me mener ;)) et on tourne encore autour de Rum !

Je rappelle que tout ceci se déroule avant Scarlet Showdown... mais aussi que ce passage du manga aura bien lieu (hors caméra) dans la fic !

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 7  
**

« Duel au football »

* * *

Il avait veillait à ce que ses affaires soient prêtes pour le lendemain, quand Conan sorti de sa chambre pour aller diner avec Ran et Kogoro devant les informations du journal. Au menu, du riz au curry, son plat préféré.

Le diner se fit dans un silence pesant. Conan réfléchissait aux actions de Rum, aussi appelé Yoichi, et tentait en vain de comprendre ce qu'il cherchait à faire dans l'école... et même, s'il essayait de le coincer ou simplement de confirmer de vagues soupçons sans preuve. Sans doute l'homme en noir allait tenter durant la semaine de lui faire dire quelque chose qu'il attendrait pour renforcer ses soupçons...

Mais peut-être n'était-il pas là pour ça ? Qu'est-ce qui, au fond, lui disait que Rum était à sa recherche ? Mais puisque Haibara était confirmée comme étant "morte", et que l'accident du bus visait Shinichi Kudo, il ne voyait que cette hypothèse soit la plus probable.

Il débarrassa sa table puis fit sa toilette dans le silence, trainant des pieds.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a le minot, ce soir ? se demanda Kogoro.

Ran ne répondit pas mais semblait elle aussi intrigué.

Le détective regagna son "lit", avant de trouver le sommeil, tout un tas de questions se répétant sans cesse dans sa tête sans obtenir la moindre réponse. Et puisqu'il était en train d'y réfléchir, il repensait aussi aux derniers événements avec les Sera...

_« Il est trop jeune... »_

C'était les mots de la mère de Masumi.

Comment en si peu de temps tout avait pu se déchaîner aussi rapidement ? Entre l'accident, Masumi, et finalement Rum à l'école... et comme le hasard faisait bien les choses, il trouvait que le silence radio de Bourbon était également étrange.

L'enfant n'y pensa plus. Il s'endormit dans les bras de sa douce couette, attendant le matin.

X

Yoichi descendit de la voiture, comme un élève basique, avec un manteau plutôt épais pour se couvrir du froid qui l'enveloppait. La pluie tombait sur la région, forçant les élèves à se procurer des parapluies ou rejoindre le préau pour se protéger de l'armée de gouttes qui tombait des nuages au-dessus de leur tête. Conan fit de même en retrouvant son gang, à l'abri.

Il les salua puis chercha immédiatement du regard Yoichi, mais avec l'agitation, pas moyen de le retrouver.

Les minutes passèrent, et rapidement, les enfants furent contraint de rejoindre les salles de cours pour commencer la journée. Mlle Kobayashi attira l'attention de sa classe, et les élèves prirent place comme à leur habitude. La première tranche d'heures commença alors.

\- Arrête un peu de t'agiter comme ça... souffla Haibara. « Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? »

Conan regarda Haibara au plus profond de ses yeux bleu. Elle rougit.

\- R-Rien.

\- Je connais ce regard, comme je connais cette réponse. Qu'est-ce que TU as encore fait ? demanda-t-elle.

Il soupira en réponse.

Yoichi, au bout de la classe, tenait du regard Conan du coin de l'œil en n'affichant aucun sourire sur son visage totalement neutre. Des questions résonnaient à présent dans sa tête.

« Conan Edogawa. Il est possible que tu sois ce détective disparu... peut-être 50%. Si j'te parle, gamin, on sera p'têt fixé. » pensa Yoichi.

Le regard des deux enfants se croisèrent à nouveau, quand la sonnerie retentit à nouveau.

Conan sorti de la salle, puis écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte qu'il avait oublié son téléphone portable dans son "bureau", là où étaient rangés ses livres et cahiers. Il retourna dans la pièce, et constata que Yoichi avait également dû oublier quelque chose.  
Ou presque...

Il tenait son téléphone portable dans sa main, et le reposa sur le bureau du détective quand il remarqua sa présence. Il sourit faiblement, et les deux garçons se regardaient à présent sans broncher.

Conan rompit le silence.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu fouilles dans mes affaires ? demanda-t-il.

\- Hey, tâche de pas laisser trainer ça là, minot, répondit Rum.

Le détective s'approcha et prit son portable en main.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Rum. « Je suis curieux moi aussi... tout comme toi, quand tu es sur une affaire. Étrange non ? »

Conan eut le souffle légèrement coupé.

« Très bien, tu veux jouer à ça ? »

\- Mh. Voler reste un crime.

\- Je ne te l'ai pas voler, à c'que j'sache... répliqua Yoichi.

Conan quitta la salle sans répondre à son attaque.

L'enfant se contenta de sourire, et de suivre le pas. Il continua son enquête auprès du personnel, mais aussi des dossiers des élèves se trouvant dans les bureaux du secrétariat principal de l'établissement. Il lui avait suffit de demander a obtenir un dossier auprès de la personne en question pour fouiller le bureau et trouver celui de Conan Edogawa.

Tout ce qu'il y trouvait dedans était si important, mais si prévisible. Son arrivée s'était faite au début de l'année, vers la mi septembre. Elle correspond à deux jours d'intervalle entre la disparition et supposé mort de Shinichi Kudo et son inscription.

C'est Gin qui s'était occupé de le faire disparaitre devant les yeux perdu de Vodka, après le chantage d'un trafiquant d'armes; aujourd'hui décédé, un suicide semblerait-il. Et pour le tuer...

« Apotoxine 4869... » pensa Rum.

Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage, tandis qu'il s'imagina la scène. Shinichi Kudo devait avoir suivit l'un des deux hommes, et était malheureusement tombé sur Gin, qui avait du lui faire payer sa curiosité par le poison en phase expérimentale.

Mais de là à rétrécir et prendre l'apparence d'un gosse... c'était inimaginable, on ne voyait ça que dans les mangas.

Yoichi quitta les lieux, laissant ainsi la secrétaire en plan. Il s'aventura dans les couloirs. Selon les dossiers, dans la période de septembre, les nouveaux étaient transféré dans les classes ayant le moins d'élèves... et à l'époque...

« La classe 1-B… » pensa Rum. « Kudo Shinichi est donc bien dans cette classe. Et le suspect le plus probable c'est ce mioche. Il pense être le seul dans ce cas... il se trompe. »

Le cours de sport s'annonçait foudroyant pour les deux jeunes élèves.

Comme le pensait Rum, c'était ici le moyen de se mesurer directement à Shinichi au travers d'un ballon de football. Le détective contre le tueur. Le professeur de sport les rassembla dans la cour.

\- Nous allons commencer des matchs à un contre un. Le but est simple... vous affrontez votre adversaire, et devez marquer deux points, expliqua l'homme.

Conan se dirigea vers Ayumi, mais la main de Yoichi l'empêcha de faire un pas de plus.

Sur le geste, l'enseignant cru alors que Conan avait déjà choisi son partenaire, l'équipe avait donc été désigné. C'était les premiers à commencer, le détective rajeuni serra les dents et se rendit sur le petit terrain, les autres élèves restant derrière les grilles ou sur les bancs.

Les nuages cachèrent les rayons du soleil, et c'est ainsi que le 1vs1 commença.

\- Allez gamin... montre-moi ce que tu vaux.

Conan sourit.

Coup de sifflet. Rum s'élança sur Conan et prit la balle de son pied, dans un élan et un geste vif. Les détectives boys écarquillèrent les yeux... Conan venait de perdre la balle pour la première fois depuis son arrivée.

« Fumier ! » pensa Conan.

« Conan Edogawa... Kudo Shinichi est aussi un grand joueur de football. Mwaha... tu auras l'occasion de mordre la poussière. » pensa Rum.

Il shoota.

Le ballon tapa la barre du haut des cages, Yoichi changea de pied en se tournant et retapa la balle avec. La force la fit rentrer dans les cages, et le coup de sifflet du professeur mit fin à la première manche.

\- Je suis déçu fiston, soupira Yoichi.

\- La ferme, répondit Conan.

La balle était à nouveau dans les pieds de Conan, l'avantage à Rum. Nouveau match, Yoichi se relança sur le détective qui esquiva le premier coup. Le détective commença sa course vers les cages adverses et s'apprêta à tirer.

Le pied de Rum le para.

\- Qu'est-ce que ?

La balle s'envola puis retomba à toute vitesse. Yoichi se servit de son torse pour l'envoyer vers les cages de Conan. De suite il sprinta vers celles-ci puis shoota le ballon avec le pied droit, celui-ci se dirigea vers le filet.

« Si je continue comme ça... il me battra. Mais d'un autre côté, il peut analyser mon jeu et déduire que je suis Shinichi. Si je perds... il pensera que j'ai fais exprès. Putain tout est à double tranchant avec ce type ! » réfléchit Conan.

Le détective profita du manque de précision de Rum, la balle tapant la barre, pour s'emparer du ballon. Dans un mouvement en l'air, il cogna de son pied droit le ballon et l'envoya à toute vitesse à l'autre bout du terrain.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu utilises tes chaussures chelou... grogna Yoichi.

But.

L'homme en noir serra les poings.

\- Ne crois pas que ce qu'il se passera entre nous ce résumera à cette partie de football... tantei-kun.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Yoichi-kun, répliqua Conan.

Il avait le ballon, maintenant.

« Il est ambidextre. » analysa Conan.

Coup de sifflet.

Rum tenta immédiatement l'impossible. Au lieu d'esquiver ou de parer un coup du détective, il tira. Son pied cogna fortement le ballon, et parti à pleine vitesse en direction de Conan. Il utilisa son épaule pour la réceptionner, mais le coup du camion d'il y a quelques jours l'avait si affaiblit que son corps n'allait plus tenir très longtemps. Yoichi ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Je n'ai pas péter mon camion pour le spectacle, microbe. » pensa Rum.

Conan envoya la balle au-dessus de la tête de Rum. Il resta cependant neutre, n'ayant rien vu venir.

« Petit merdeux. » pensa Rum.

Et il envoya la balle dans les buts.

X

Résidence Kudo,

Devant un bon verre de Bourbon, Subaru termina son livre français. Il le rangea dans le tiroir, puis se leva pour en trouver un autre. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en choisir un que quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

L'étudiant s'y rendit, et l'ouvrit.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu te déplacerais pour moi, tu sais... déclara Subaru.

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Voilà qui met donc fin au chapitre =)

Profitez de ce dialogue de Subaru absolument BADASS. Il apparaîtra encore une petite fois dans le 8, et n'interviendra qu'après... le... trentième... ;(

**À bientôt !**

* * *

Merci à** Red **(elle aura un assez gros rôle, oui) et** "Guest".**


	8. Les pièces du puzzle

Ohayoo !

Je dois dire que la fiction avance plutôt pas mal. Il s'agit ici du dernier chapitre où les deux enfants se font une sorte de "guerre" puisque dans le prochain chapitre, on retourne auprès de la gamine !

Ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que les déplacements et agissement de Conan sont très réduits maintenant. Puisque Rum est très proche de lui (et a la même apparence) c'est comme si le détective était étouffé par sa présence. ^^

Au passage... première apparition officielle d'Akai \O/

Ceci dit, enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

« Les pièces du puzzle »

* * *

C'était le dernier jour de la semaine, et Conan sorti de l'agence bien plus tôt.

Le weekend allait surement être reposant pour lui, puisqu'il avait vraiment vécu une semaine très mouvementée et assez stressante. La paranoïa du détective semblait refaire surface, tout comme ça avait été le cas avec Bourbon, et même Gin à plusieurs reprises.

En route pour la résidence Subaru... quelque chose le tracassait. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange à propos de Rum, et même, à propos du FBI. La gamine lui avait envoyé un mail dans la soirée de la veille, lui expliquant certaines choses à propos du FBI, en particularité James Black. Il y avait un blocage, une sorte de barrière entre Jodie et James, des informations.

Le détective tentait d'y voir plus clair. Le lien entre la petite guilde des Sera et le FBI n'était pas non plus très clair dans son esprit, et même, il n'en voyait aucun. Pourtant, ses contacts avec Jodie avaient cessé, il ne la voyait plus, comme une disparition.

Ou elle devait être occupée.

Conan s'arrêta devant la résidence... son ancienne maison. Il sonna, et le portail s'ouvrit. D'un pas lent il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, mystérieusement ouverte. D'ailleurs, même le portail semblait avoir été ouvert par une autre personne que l'homme qui résidait ici...

Il entra, se déchaussa et s'aventura dans le hall.

\- Suba-

Il croisa le regard de l'homme en question, au physique différent. Ce n'était pas Okiya Subaru, mais l'agent du FBI qu'il était autrefois. Il avait son doigt sur sa lèvre, et lui demande de s'asseoir sur un tabouret près du Bar.

L'homme mima "l'écoute". Il utilisa sa main pour lui faire comprendre qu'il y avait peut-être un micro caché dans sa cuisine. Après avoir vérifié la pièce de fond en comble, et avoir fermé les portes et fenêtres en précaution, il servit un verre de jus de fruit au garçon et un verre de Scotch pour sa propre personne. Des souvenirs qui remontaient une fois encore à la surface...

\- Ça concerne Rum, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Shuichi en souriant.

\- Tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que tu fais sans déguisement ? N'es-tu pas censé être mort, Akai-san ?

\- C'était le cas jusqu'à hier, oui. Mais puisque Bourbon enquête sur ma mort... et qu'il ne tardera pas à découvrir la vérité, je vais m'éloigner un peu, expliqua-t-il.

Conan entra dans le vif du sujet.

\- Il est aussi temps que tu m'expliques certaines choses pour ta mère et ta soeu-

\- Si tu parles d'eux, je ne sais rien. Ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai lâché l'affaire. Et tu ferais bien d'en faire autant, averti Shuichi.

\- Trop tard, elle m'a enrôlé. C'est quoi cette histoire sur l'Organisation et leurs projets ?

\- Ils ont plusieurs branches. Elle te dira tout quand elle te fera confiance. Occupes-toi de Rum, tu veux.

Le détective rajeuni se leva après avoir terminé son verre.

\- Bon et donc, à propos de Rum, que suis-je censé faire ? s'interrogea Conan.

\- On disait de Rum qu'il était sombre et sournois. Il se terre dans l'ombre. Je ne te garantis rien, mais s'il venait à découvrir qui tu étais, il ne te ferait rien, répondit Akai. Il lava son verre dans l'évier puis s'arrêta. « Mais... il s'était fait des ennemis, une fois. Un gang sans grande importance. Peut-être ma mère t'en dira pus... »

Après le départ du détective, Akai soupira. Il monta à l'étage et prépara à nouveau son déguisement...

Conan continuait d'assembler tous les éléments en tête. _Des branches de l'Organisation, une guilde des Sera, des ennemis de Rum, un rapport avec les 7 corbeaux, Shinichi Kudo mêlé à l'Organisation, le FBI qui cache des informations, et James qui semble en faire autant..._

Alors... Rum se serait fait des ennemis importants pour l'Organisation ? Et Gin n'aurait rien fait pour arranger ses bêtises ? D'un autre côté, ce serait très étonnant de sa part, lui qui travaille en solitaire.

Mais il y avait toujours ce blocage. Quelque chose clochait. Un point important, il manquait quelque chose.

Ne réussissant pas à déterminer quoi, Conan continua sa route et s'installa à sa place en classe, comme d'habitude. Et le scénario habituel se reproduisait, une fois encore, Yoichi continua de lancer des regards de défi à Conan, et inversement.

Les deux rajeunis sourirent.

« Conan Edogawa. Shinichi Kudo. Toutes ces coïncidences, ce n'est pas un hasard. Aha. Tu pensais tout de même pas qu'un simple match de foot entre nous deux allait tout régler. Le détective de l'Est n'aime pas perdre, et se révèle sacrément bon au football. Tout suppose que tu es ce fameux lycéen. » pensa Rum.

« Si Rum s'est autrefois fait des ennemis, je dois les retrouver. Avec ou sans l'aide des Sera, surtout de cette gamine qui se dit mère de famille. » pensa Conan.

La journée s'ensuivit d'éclairs entre les deux adversaires. Si Rum avait représenté l'expérience d'un adulte rajeunissant pour une pièce de théâtre, le détective avait lui parlé pour un cours de Japonais des criminels se retrouvant en prison. Peu à peu, les deux garçons s'étaient découvert une vrai rivalité dangereuse, qui mènerait peut-être à leur perte.

Yoichi était le rival et ami de Conan. Mais Rum était l'ennemi de Shinichi.

La journée toucha doucement à sa fin. Pour l'espace de quatre jours, lundi et mardi étant des jours où l'école allait fermer, Conan allait devoir se séparer de l'homme en noir. Un dernier regard foudroyant de sa part.

Et la soirée débuta sur des événements catastrophiques, pour un weekend qui transcendait les interdits.

Si samedi et dimanche, Bourbon s'était déplacé pour rencontrer Kogoro à l'hôpital et confronter le FBI, la nuit du dimanche en fut tout autant explosive avec la rencontre entre Subaru Okiya et Amuro Toru... l'étudiant vivant chez les Kudo étant en réalité Yusaku.

Et Akai était apparu à Raiha Pass pour secourir ses deux collègues du FBI. La suite était connu...

X

Le weekend ayant touché à sa fin, et l'affaire Bourbon ayant enfin été clôturé, Conan se leva avec une atroce migraine. Les médicaments que Ran lui avait donnés avaient calmé ces maux de tête assez important, le détective réussissant quand même à se lever pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

À table, Kogoro et Ran avaient les yeux rivés sur la télévision qui diffusait les nouvelles informations.

\- Arf. Une bande de motards auraient vandalisé un bureau informatique. Vraiment, c'est dépitant.

« Des motards... de l'informatique. Noon, ce serait trop beau pour être vrai... »

Soudain le téléphone de Conan vibra. C'était Masumi Sera qui venait de lui envoyer un SMS.

Et Conan fut intrigué en le lisant.

_« Viens à l'hôtel, passe derrière. Urgent. »_

Bizarrement... ça sentait le roussi.

* * *

Les doutes de Rum se fondent peu à peu, et les mystères continuent de pleuvoir =)

Que se passe-t-il donc à Beika bon sang ? L'enquête sur Rum et les hommes en noir ne fait que commencer, et tout ça n'est qu'un immense foutoir où les gens s'entretuent sans pitié. Je crois ? o.o

En tout cas, à la prochaine !

* * *

Merci à **RedGalaxy** (oui il y en aura d'autres^^) et** Kalas** pour vos reviews =)

Et bien sûr aux autres, à qui j'ai répondu en MP :)


	9. L'entrée des égoûts

Pika !

Voilà le 9ème chapitre. Et donc, qui dit neuf dit gamine. Non ? Et pourtant si !

Donc, après avoir rencontré Rum et même discuter avec lui... en tête à tête, même... on passe maintenant aux chapitres qui vont clôturer le premier tome de cette aventure épique. Il a été calme... mais comme toutes les fins de tomes, ça va être explosif !

Mon but est donc le long du tome de proposer une enquête sur l'Org, des mini-confrontations, des meurtres et événements en rapport avec l'Org... et des derniers chapitres qui envoient la purée ! O/

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 9  
**

« L'entrée des égouts »

* * *

Il pleuvait, il y avait beaucoup de vent, l'orage grondait.

Mais Conan était tout de même sorti de l'agence pour retrouver Masumi Sera ainsi que... l'enfant qui habitait chez elle. Le sujet devait être très sérieux pour que le SMS soit aussi court.

De toute façon, il se souvenait de l'autre discussion avec eux... ils avaient tout de même parlé d'un informateur qui était retenu en otage. En supplément, et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, des hommes de l'Organisation surveillaient l'hôtel de la jeune femme 24 heures du 24... c'était un pari risqué de s'y rendre, mais son apparence d'enfant devait sûrement être un atout.

Derrière le bâtiment, la porte en fer de secours était légèrement ouverte, permettant au détective d'entrer sans problème dans les locaux de l'hôtel. Masumi l'attendait, appuyée contre le mur. Elle aida Conan à refermer la porte.

– Suis-moi, _dit-elle en souriant._

Ils prirent l'ascenseur, dans le silence, mais aussi le froid qui les enveloppait. La température frôlait les -5 degrés, même à l'intérieur de l'hôtel, et malgré les installations pour permettre aux résidents d'avoir un peu de chaleur, seules les chambres étaient suffisamment bien chauffées pour discuter autour d'un bon thé. Ça ne semblait gêner personne ce froid dans le hall...

Ils étaient enfin arrivé, dans un client entra dans l'ascenseur. Masumi et Conan s'engagèrent dans le couloir, et la gamine les attendait au seuil de la porte, un masque autour de la bouche.

_« Elle est malade ? » pensa le détective. « C'est étrange. Elle a dû sortir, pour attraper un rhume, puisque les chambres ont droit au chauffage. »_

Il s'installa dans l'un des sièges, la gamine prenant l'autre et son magazine en main, et Masumi préparant du thé et une boisson aux fruits pour Conan. Atmosphère tendue, mais calme, et le silence régnait dans la pièce.

Le détective rompit enfin le silence, et une longue conversation allait avoir lieu :

– Pourquoi suis-je ici ? On joue à la dinette ?

La gamine leva les yeux de son magazine.

– Tu n'as pas été repéré ? Pas vu par les deux snipers en face ? Un enfant reste quand même un suspect, pour eux.

Il semblait avoir oublié ce petit détail. Même enfant, il pouvait être suspecté, puisque cette mère de famille était dans le même cas qu'eux.

– Non, _répondit Conan._

– Alors tu vas nous accompagner puisque, semblerait-il, tu es assez bon pour diriger une opération ou donner des directives. Comme sur le terrain mais, ce serait dangereux... _expliqua l'enfant._

– Comment le sais-tu ? _demanda Conan._

– J'ai mes secrets, _répondit sèchement la gamine._ « Hi-mi-tsu. »

...

Conan ne broncha pas. Il fut servi de son verre de jus de fruits, une des raisons pour lesquelles il restait dans ce sofa, puisque à cet instant il en avait légèrement marre d'être enveloppé dans une affaire qu'il n'avait pas le droit de connaître.

Lui avait-on dit pour l'affaire avec Rena Mizunashi, et les assassinats politique ?*

Ou alors, était-ce dans l'hôpital, quand il avait dirigé le FBI ?*

Ou peut-être, le Mystery Train ou même la poursuite de Raiha Pass ?*

Non, si c'était cette bataille à Raiha Pass contre Amuro Toru, ou plutôt Furuya Rei, c'était impossible... ce serait dans ce cas-là Akai qui lui aurait dit, et il n'y avait que lui, Jodie, Camel et James Black qui savaient pour la mise en scène de sa mort.

Il fronça les sourcils.

– Au fait, puisque vous en savez beaucoup... il paraît que Rum s'est fait des ennemis par le passé,_ déclara Conan._

– Comment peux-tu le savoir ? _s'interrogea la gamine._

– Hi-mi-tsu, _rétorqua le détective._

L'enfant soupira.

– Oui. En vérité, il est un homme très discret, une sorte d'ombre dans l'Organisation. Il a pris des risques démentiels en venant à ta rencontre. Cependant, par le passé, Rum a monté sa propre branche du syndicat mêlant trafic d'armes et de billets et collecte d'informations, _expliqua l'enfant._

– Et après ? _continua Conan._

Elle leva un sourcil.

– Il se trouve que des affaires ont mal tourné. Il avait des adeptes avec lui, des tireurs d'élites ou des hommes corrompus, et après des affaires avec un gang rivaux... ça a très mal fini. Depuis ce jour, ce même gang a une rancœur profonde pour lui,_ enchaîna la gamine._

– Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas les retrouver, et passer par eux ? _demanda Conan._

– Non, _rétorqua sèchement Masumi._ « Ça aurait été plus simple, mais nous n'avons aucune nouvelle. »

– Maintenant, concernant ton implication dans notre petite mission sauvetage, il se trouve que cet informateur a des infos capitales sur Gin, ton vieil ami. Alors j'ai supposé que tu voudrais venir, idiot et imprudent que tu es,_ informa l'enfant._

Conan ne répondit pas.

Cette enfant, ou plutôt mère de famille qui avait mystérieusement rajeuni, était très directe quand il s'agissait de parler de lui. Ou de sa capacité de déduction. Ou de son incroyable don de s'attirer des ennuis.

La gamine se leva et débarrassa les tasses.

– Tu te doutes que, du coup, tu t'occuperas de la tactique en arrière-plan. Tu guideras l'équipe. La moindre erreur nous coutera la vie.

– Oui.

– Ils ont changé de position entre deux. C'est un barrage non loin, un hélicoptère de l'Organisation a atterri là-bas. Je ne les ai jamais vu être aussi voyant.

_« C'est par ailleurs étrange. Est-ce qu'ils retiennent les employés en otage ? Ou bien, il n'y aurait personne. » pensa-t-elle.  
_

Conan se leva à son tour et enfila sa veste.

– Un barrage, vous dîtes ?

– Oui. Ainsi que les installations qui sont collées à la falaise à sa droite.

La gamine jeta une photographie montrant la voiture de Gin sur les lieux.

Conan fut foudroyé sur place. Si Gin était là, alors il devait y aller, c'était son ennemi en quelque sorte. Mais venir au secours d'un homme mêlé aux Sera, ou plutôt à ce qui semblerait être un "Ordre" ou une guilde, c'était tout de même risqué.

– Au passage, appelle-moi Lynn désormais. Ça t'évitera de me trouver des noms absurdes.

_« Lynn ? Ce ne doit pas être son véritable nom. »_

– Bien.

_« Dire que je suis obligé d'obéir à cette femme... »_

Ce qui semblait le plus bizarre la concernant, c'était la sorte d'aura qu'elle dégageait. Son regard vif et sombre, sa manière d'être, son langage sec et délicat, et bientôt... ses actions sur le terrain. De là à devoir être obligé de suivre une gamine et un garçon manqué jusque un barrage pour avoir des informations sur Gin, finalement, il serait mieux dans son lit chez les Mouri.

En regardant par la fenêtre, discrètement, il pouvait remarquer la présence des deux snipers. De là, il referma rapidement le rideau et suivit les deux demoiselles dans le couloir, avant de se prendre le dos de Sera en pleine poire.

"Lynn" semblait être en train de fouiller le placard. Un pistolet anesthésiant volant dans les airs, un gilet pare-balles usagé, une pelle... et finalement, une plaque en bois. Un trou était maintenant dessiné sur le plancher, à l'intérieur du cagibi camouflé, avec une longue échelle. Les murs devaient être épais, impossible donc de découvrir l'existence d'un tel puits. Les deux jeunes femmes sourirent, Lynn s'équipant de son anesthésiant, et les deux détectives d'oreillettes. Ils se regardèrent par la suite, l'un confus, l'autre souriant, et la dernière sans expression.

La gaina se lança la première. Conan allait définitivement se mouiller pour satisfaire sa curiosité, et gagner la confiance de ce qui semblerait être un alliée redoutable : la mère de Shuichi Akai.

Direction : les égouts.

* * *

Des infos sur Gin, un hélicoptère, une prise d'otage... et pourquoi un barrage ?

Rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre pour découvrir un périple dans de l'eau bien crade, et le début d'une petite confrontation avec les hommes en noir ! Gin est présent, mais sera-t-il confronté à sa victime passé ? Et Rum ?

À bientôt !~

* * *

Merci à **Postine, Aixy, Orie, Red** (la voilà O/), **Anada, Guest et Tona.** =)


	10. Prise d'otage au barrage

Ohayoo~

C'est le dixième chapitre. Après plus de deux mois... déjà, mine de rien. Et tout ce qu'on a fait jusqu'à maintenant, c'est 1 ou 2% de trame, mon dieu mais ce n'est PAS POSS- enfin bref.

On était avec Conan, la gamine (Lynn?) et Masumi direction les égouts. Profitez de Sera, elle ne va vraiment pas durer...

Au passage, merci pour les 1000+ views et la cinquantaine de reviews. Ça fait toujours plaisir ^-^

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : **

« Prise d'otage au barrage »

* * *

S'il le voulait, il pourrait faire demi-tour. Seulement, c'était la gamine qui commandait, c'était elle qui distribuait les tâches, et elle voulait qu'il l'aide personnellement dans sa gouverne d'une opération très certainement délicate. Le détective n'était pas forcément apeuré par la situation, mais plutôt agacé de devoir se plier à la volonté d'une enfant, mère de famille certes, mais jeune en apparence physique. De ce fait, Conan descendait peu à peu les barres de l'échelle menant dans le tunnel en dessous de l'hôtel.

Il n'était pas encore dans les égouts à proprement parler, c'était d'abord un conduit au sein de la terre très humide, qui était enfermée dans un voile d'ombre permanent. Une douce lumière scintillait au loin, à quelques mètres, perçant les ténèbres lorsque les intrus s'y dirigèrent. Lynn semblait attentive et sur ses gardes, alors qu'elle gardait un œil à son téléphone portable.

Au bout de celui-ci, le choix d'aller à droite ou à gauche, mais qu'importe le choix l'odeur restait la même : ce n'était pas très agréable. Ce n'était cependant pas les heures d'évacuation, ou généralement, c'était bien plus pire.

Conan rompit le silence, et celui des pas qui résonnaient dans les couloirs.

– Et... qu'est-ce que tu regardes depuis tout à l'heure sur ce portable ? demanda Conan.

– Je vérifie simplement les lieux. Peut-être entreront-ils dans l'appartement... dans ce cas-là, je leur réserve une petite surprise, répondit Lynn.

Elle constata que Conan n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de participer à cette "mission" alors qu'il ne savait pas grand-chose de tout ça... mais en lui donnant trop d'informations, ça pourrait être dangereux. Cependant, elle sourit, et recula le rythme pour se rapprocher de lui. Elle tendit son bras, et le détective leva un sourcil.

– Tu vois ? C'est le genre de gadget que le groupe développe. Hiroshi Agasa passe pour un petit joueur a coté, hein ? ajouta-t-elle en souriant amicalement.

Le détective sourit en échange, et put ainsi voir de quoi il en retournait. Petite caméra très bien intégrée au meuble de l'appartement qui diffusait la vidéo en direction avec une qualité parfaite. Et puis, il y avait l'option thermique.

Le groupe se dirigea à présent vers la sortie la plus proche en direction du barrage où était retenu un informateur. Masumi n'avait pas bronché du voyage, car en effet, son rôle de collecte d'infos n'était pas "aussi utile" que des hommes d'action... comme...

Peu importe.

L'endroit était sale, humide, et l'odeur était insupportable. Conan donnerait bien tout ce qu'il pouvait, même Sera -qui grimaça- pour une douche.

– Rappelle-moi pourquoi je vous suis dans des égouts, alors que je connais à peine cette fille ? demanda Conan en riant bêtement.

– Sans doute parce que "cette fille" en sait bien plus sur l'Organisation en une journée, que toi en une vie, répliqua-t-elle.

– Désolé quand même. On t'embarque de force dans quelque chose d'un peu nouveau et soudain. Dans quelques jours, tu seras une tête de... quelque chose que tu dois pas savoir. Moi, je suis pas utile, donc on se rabat un peu sur toi, expliqua Sera. « Mais si on fait ça, c'est justement parce que tu ES quelqu'un d'important, une "Silver Bullet" comme l'a été mon frère. Tu as travaillé avec le FBI... mais comme ils sont plus très présents, tu es avec nous ! »

Lynn sourit.

Oui c'est vrai. Depuis le début, d'une certaine manière, Conan était perdu et semblait avoir perdu sa confiance et son instinct de détective. Cependant, après ce temps d'adaptation dans cette nouvelle soudaine, il allait très certainement reprendre le dessus et libérer une capacité très importante pour _les_ détruire.

– Maintenant, on devrait peut-être commencer à se demander la raison pour laquelle l'Organisation a décidé de retenir notre unformateur dans un barrage... souffla-t-elle.

– Du chantage, sûrement, répondit Conan sérieusement. « C'est ce qu'il y a de plus logique. »

– Oui, répliqua la gamine. « Mais pourquoi Gin aurait besoin d'hommes de la branche de Rum ? »

Conan ne répondit pas. Elle marquait un point.

Ce n'était pas le genre de pratique de l'Organisation de se faire remarquer, autrement dit, ce n'était pas la section interne, ni externe. Ce devait donc être celle de Rum, une division encore méconnue du détective, qui s'était emparé de ce barrage.

Mais pourquoi ? Et, Rum pourrait-il réellement être avec Gin ?

Il réfléchissait comme le faisait Lynn. Les deux rajeunis sans doute sur un pied d'égalité. Elle releva la tête quand sa chaussure heurta ce qui semblerait être de la pierre, des signes de l'extérieur. La gamine et le détective comprirent donc de ce fait que quelqu'un avait déjà pris ce chemin... si c'était découvert par le Syndicat, ils ne pourraient plus passer par là.

Mais ça voulait aussi dire que la sortie était proche. La jeune fille serra sa ceinture, alors qu'elle portait son joli pistolet. Masumi n'en broncha pas pour autant, malgré qu'elle avait déjà essayé de la dissuader de porter ce "bijou".

– Masumi le sait, mais nous ne fonçons jamais dans le tas, Edogawa Conan-kun, expliqua Lynn. « Du coup, on va s'installer à l'abri des regards, et commencer l'opération. Toi et moi on supervise. Masumi observera. Et un invité spécial se chargera d'infiltrer les lieux. »

– Qui exactement ? demanda Conan.

– Qu'importe son nom, répondit-elle. « Je compte sur toi. »

La lumière de la sortie força les jeunes aventuriers à passer leur bras devant le visage, avant de finalement respirer une bouchée d'air frais.

Le paysage était tout bonnement magnifique. Conan se trouvait à la sortie d'un tuyau au milieu de la falaise, qui plongeait dans une rivière dense entre les deux chaines de montagnes. Et à sa gauche... le barrage qui retenait des litres d'eau. Une explosion avait failli engloutir un village entier, il espérait ne pas avoir à recommencer...

Un hélicoptère se posa sur la partie supérieure. Tout semblait étrangement calme.

Une entrée à gauche du barrage, en "contrebas" de la partie la pus haute, était visible. D'après ce qu'il voyait, ce devait être un parking ou un entrepôt, comprenant du matériel et des fournitures, dont la présence d'un camion... très familier.

– Ce camion t'a envoyé à l'hôpital. Rum est peut-être ici, souligna Lynn.

Masumi retira les jumelles de son visage, avant de sourire.

– Je vois des gardes qui entrent, les mains en l'air.

Les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers Conan.

– Alors, Meitantei... souffla Lynn. « Nous fais-tu confiance ? »

Il sourit.

–Absolument.

* * *

L'aube d'un nouvel affrontement contre l'Organisation se prépare !

Que font Gin et des hommes en noir dans un barrage ? Que veulent-ils ? Et pourquoi un barrage, d'ailleurs ? U_U

Je vous laisse en plan ici. Prochain chapitre, ça démarre... avec Gin !

Bye~

* * *

Merci à **Anada, Annael, Dono-san, Kyora** (Lynn (love)), **Ai et Mel** (hug) O/

_Je répond aux inscrits en privé ou via Skype. Si les anons ont des questions, j'y répond dans les parenthèses ;)_


	11. Les grands moyens

Hello !

Putain, le comeback. Ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas écrit cette fiction, il était temps que je m'y remette, surtout que l'intrigue commence réellement à partir de ce chapitre ! \O/

Alors : des questions. Pas de réponses. Et un cliffhanger. :)

Désolé pour le retard. Un manque d'inspiration assez malsain m'a empêché de continuer cette fiction... mais maintenant, ça va mieux.

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :  
**

« Les grands moyens »

* * *

De fines gouttes d'eau tombaient des nuages pour toucher le sol.

Le fait que le sol soit aussi humide et boueux n'allait pas arranger les affaires des espions sur les lieux. Les trois "adolescents" grimpèrent à bord du camion, une remorque avec intérieur équipé à l'arrière. Lynn s'installa à un poste avec Conan, dans la remorque même, les écrans s'allumèrent alors dans une lumière vive. Une grande carte s'était affichée sur le plus grand, avec la position en rouge des hommes en noir.

Ce devait être la source de l'étrange clé USB que Masumi avait branchée sur le poste de contrôle. Une bonne vingtaine de ports USB étaient intégrés à celui-ci, permettant aux utilisateurs d'avoir accès à des ressources externes en masse.

Lynn et Conan sourirent. Ils étaient tous dans une pièce, environ six, et détenaient un homme affiché en vert, et plusieurs dans un coin de la pièce en bleu. L'un des points rouges leur faisait face, par déduction Conan comprit que ce devait être Gin.

– Alors, ça te fait quoi... de les revoir ? demanda Lynn, tout naturellement.

– Un mélange de satisfaction et de haine, répondit Conan.

La gamine leva un sourcil, et sourit légèrement. Si faible que le détective ne le remarqua pas.

Il avait en lui quelque chose, un code. Sa capacité de déductions et d'analyses allaient être si précieux... un potentiel à utiliser contre l'Organisation, une arme surpuissante en soi. Et il avait été embarqué dans une spirale, un trou noir, de manière si violente qu'il en perdait tous ses moyens. Mais c'était, plus ou moins, prévu.

Bon au moins, il n'avait pas fait comme Akai à l'époque où elle lui avait annoncé une terrible nouvelle, qui l'avait à jamais transformé en une personne froide et distante... le pauvre homme lui avait fait une sacrée morale, avant de quitter le domicile, sans jamais revenir...

Plus le temps passait, plus elle se demandait si ce n'était finalement pas sa faute si son fils avait été assassiné. Il lui manquait... terriblement. Il manquait clairement quelque chose en elle, la présence d'un être cher, son cœur divisé en deux. Mais une lueur d'espoir brillait dans celui-ci, disant probablement que peut-être, elle le reverrait sourire. Vivant.

C'était ça, être mère. Yukiko la comprendrait si elle était là.

L'enfant se tourna vers Conan. Pas de doute, c'était vraiment bien son fils...

– Masumi se faufile partout, elle est très douée... remarqua Conan. « Mais dis-moi, j'ai regardé ton agenda intentionnellement et j'ai vu qu'à la base cette mission n'était pas prévue. Pourquoi m'embarquer directement dans ce que tu appelles le "canal 5" ? » demanda finalement Conan, sourire de détective aux lèvres.

Lynn écarquilla les yeux.

– Qu'est-ce que tu peux être agaçant... soupira la gamine. « Oui, ce n'était pas prévu, mais je ne tiens pas à perdre une vie précieuse. Si un de mes hommes est en otage, alors nous irons le chercher. »

– Ah...

L'enfant baissa légèrement la tête.

« Je suis désolée... d'avoir commis cette erreur avec toi... Shuichi... » pensa-t-elle.

Conan remarqua du coin de l'œil le changement brutal d'expression sur le visage de la fillette. Il commençait à se demander si, de lui révéler certaines choses ne l'aiderait pas à passer ce deuil qu'elle semblait ne pas avoir totalement accepté.

De ce qu'il avait pu lire sur l'agenda en question, c'était aussi des notes, et sa photo petit. Autrement dit, cette enfant dirigeait à elle seule une "compagnie", un ordre qui enquêtait sur l'Organisation. Si le FBI ou la CIA n'avait pas tout les droits au Japon, et qu'ils enquêtaient sans trop se fouler illégalement, eux le pouvaient... mais il ne savait pas encore pourquoi.

Autre chose, il y avait un cadre photo avec une personne qu'il n'avait pas bien vu. Seulement, la cible rouge dessinée dessus devait sûrement préciser qu'il s'agissait d'un ennemi...

Il continua de suivre l'avancée de Masumi dans le barrage.

– Nous sommes arrivés trop tard... elle n'aura jamais le temps d'arriver jusqu'à la salle des otages, constata Conan. « Tu as un plan B, au cas où ça chaufferait ? »

– J'improviserais, répondit la gamine.

Masumi se portait plutôt bien. Elle continuait sa longue route dans les conduits du barrage.

Maintenant, la jeune fille se trouvait au-dessus de la salle des otages. Elle tapa la grille, et tomba sur le sol sur ses pieds, accroupis. Il semblait n'y avoir personne, les hommes en noir avaient déserté les lieux.

Ils étaient quatre, et elle reconnut l'informateur qu'avait employé sa mère.

La jeune fille ne voulait en aucun cas croiser le regard froid des hommes en noir. Surtout pas Gin, elle était terrifiée. Certes, elle avait connaissance de l'Organisation, et n'en avait pas peur, mais une mésaventure avec le membre de ce syndicat le plus sanglant l'avait traumatisé. Jamais, non, jamais elle ne pourrait à nouveau le regarder en face.

Masumi retira le scotch sur les lèvres de son "collègue".

– S-Sera-chan, derrière toi !

La détective se releva, et ne bougea plus. Complètement figé sur place.

– Mh, un drôle de loup c'est introduit dans mon domaine, remarqua Gin. « De plus, tu me sembles familière... et de libérer ces hommes, doit être important pour toi. Tourne-toi, et montre-moi ton visage, avant que je ne te troue définitivement. »

– L-laissez-la ! cria l'informateur.

– Ce n'est plus la peine de te garder en vie, désormais, ajouta Gin en souriant sadiquement. « Tu n'aurais pas du enlever le bandeau sur ses yeux. Gamine, ton erreur est fatale. »

Il tira.

La balle toucha l'homme en pleine tête, qui tomba sur le sol. Raide.

« Shu-nii... que ferais-tu à ma place ? » pensa Sera.

– Ceci étant fait, revenons à notre petit jeu... ria Gin.

La lumière rouge du collier de Sera brilla une demi-seconde.

Conan remarqua la présence de Gin dans la salle, tandis que Lynn écoutait la conversation.

– Elle est paralysée ! s'écria Conan.

– Ses souvenirs sont remontés, comprit l'enfant. « Plan B. »

Conan écarquilla les yeux. La jeune fille venait d'insérer les clés dans la fente, et semblait décidée à prendre le volant en main. Elle replia le frein à main, tourna la clef, et accéléra soudainement.

– Attache ta ceinture, ça va secouer ! cria Lynn.

Conan obéit et serra fortement la poignée à sa droite. Le camion roulait de plus en plus vite et balaya tous les obstacles sur son chemin. Maintenant à la vitesse alarmante de 100 km/h, elle se dirigea vers le mur principal du barrage, qui menait au plus large couloir.

Ce même couloir menait droit à la salle des otages. Mais... la résistance allait se montrer forte.

– Tu ne vas quand même pas... souffla Conan.

– Accroche-toi ! répliqua-t-elle.

Et de pleine vitesse, le camion percuta violemment le mur. Des dizaines de pierres et de briques volèrent en éclats sous la force de l'impact, avant de retomber sur le sol, ou de simplement déclencher une réaction en chaîne. Des murs s'écroulaient dans le couloir, suffisamment loin du col principal, pour éviter que l'eau ce n'échappe en trombe.

Lynn venait d'activer les feux, et roula à pleine vitesse avec un capot mal en point, tout droit vers un nouveau mur. Des balles qui étaient tirées par des hommes en noir touchèrent les parois du véhicule.

Arrivant une fois encore à 100 km/h, la gamine ralentit la course du cheval enflammée, avant de rentrer en collision avec un deuxième mur. Une volée de pierres venait de surgir dans la pièce avec Masumi, s'écrasant sur un pauvre Gin.

Le camion continua sa route quelques mètres plus loin.

– Argg ! rugit Gin.

Sa main récupéra le pistolet au sol. Des pierres humides l'empêchaient de se relever, mais ses hommes allaient arriver dans une dizaine de secondes. Le tueur tira sur Sera, qui se jeta derrière un mur en ruine, tandis que d'autres balles touchèrent le pare-brise du véhicule.

– TA MAIN ! hurla Conan, en ouvrant la porte.

« Cette voix ! » pensa Gin.

Masumi tendit la main, et Conan la réceptionna au passage, le camion se dirigeant vers l'énorme "issue de secours" qu'une certaine fille avait fait.

Le véhicule prit une rampe et plana au-dessus d'un vide assez troublant, avant d'atterrir sur le parking où ils s'étaient garés plus tôt. La mère Sera explosa le portail avec son jouet, tandis qu'ils continuèrent la descente jusqu'en bas de la vallée...

[==]

– A-Aniki ! rugit Vodka en écartant les pierres.

L'homme en noir se releva difficilement. Une fois debout, sur ses jambes, il constata que la diversion avait marché... les otages s'étaient tous enfuis, seul le corps de l'informateur était resté.

Mais dépouillé de toutes traces possibles d'informations.

– On rentre.

Gin s'éclipsa, en repensant qu'à une seule et unique chose : où avait-il bien pu entendre cette voix ?

* * *

Tout d'abord, merci pour les 2000+ views. Ça me touche, même dans cette pause, vous avez continué à m'encourager, alors vraiment merci. =)

Et doonc, les réponses :

**RedGalaxy** : Pourquoi ? Je ne peux pas trop répondre. Pour la gamine, j'essaye d'instaurer la relation de confiance même, chat et chien. On verra ce que ça donne. ^^ Merci à toi. :D

**Atsuki-san :** Mais c'est normal... c'est sa maman chérie =p. Merci. =)

**Akdoo :** Merci. :)

**Axter :** Maintenant ? XD

**Annael :** La voilà, désolé de l'attendre. :/

(QUADRULE A \O/)

**Rruxy :** Merci bien. :D


	12. Yoichi sur la piste

Salu-

Waw. Je ne m'attendais pas à tant de retours, de dieu o_o. Merci beaucoup !

Après cette petite intervention de la part de la gamine (qui a pété le barrage, merci petite de donner du job à ces pauvr-) retour sur ce qui semblerait être une saleté d'école primaire ! Mais je ne compte pas m'y éterniser, puisque Rum...

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 :**

« Rum sur la piste »

* * *

Le camion s'était arrêté à deux kilomètres du barrage, au fond de la vallée, dans les campagnes de Tokyo.

La gamine descendit de son véhicule, en époussetant ses vêtements, suivis par Masumi, qui tentait de cacher les fines larmes qui s'étaient développées dans ses yeux cernés. Sa mère ne le remarqua pas tout de suite, puisqu'elle se contenta d'aider Conan à descendre du véhicule, puisque son "côté" à lui était suffisamment amoché pour l'empêcher de sauter sur le sol.

Il prit sa main et descendit avec un peu de mal, avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Son mal de crâne devenait vraiment de plus en plus gênant, ça en devenait insupportable, et ça n'allait pas s'arranger avec la journée qui l'attendait demain.

– Bien. Demain, c'est la dernière semaine avant les vacances de décembre, déclara Lynn. « Rum ne va pas te lâcher. Il continuera de creuser pour découvrir ton identité. »

Il en avait presque oublié cette semaine, avec tout ce qui venait de se passer. Retrouver Yoichi était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, mais l'arrêter en revanche, était en tête de liste.

– Je sais bien, répondit Conan. « Je vais essayer de le mener sur d'autres pistes. »

L'enfant hocha la tête puis remarqua enfin sa fille, main sur le visage. Elle se remémora la scène qui avait eu lieu dans la pièce avec les otages, ce devait être la raison de ce silence, et du changement de comportement de Masumi.

Elle s'approcha d'un pas lent, puis posa sa main sur son épaule, plus facilement lorsque sa fille était assise, plutôt que debout. Sa main passa dans ses cheveux, puis retira celle posée sur son visage.

– On fait tous des erreurs, Masumi... tenta Lynn. « Tu as essayé, mais tu n'as pas réussi, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Les échecs forgent les vainqueurs, et les perdants tombent dans l'échec. Tu sais, il était condamné, Gin allait le tuer quoiqu'il serait arrivé... »

– Elle a raison, reprit Conan. « Gin n'aurait jamais laissé des personnes lui échapper... il aurait été tué. »

Masumi essuya une larme sur son visage, puis sourit faiblement.

– As-tu déjà commis des erreurs, Oka-san ? demanda-t-elle.

Conan ouvrit légèrement la bouche, alors que la jeune fille baissa la tête.

– J'ai fait des erreurs, moi aussi, rassura Lynn. « La pire d'entre elle, c'est de me priver de mon fils... définitivement. »

Conan écarquilla les yeux.

Ce n'était pas de la comédie... cette femme, ne jouait pas une pièce de théâtre pour qu'il crache des informations, c'était sincère et tout à fait réel. Il s'était passé quelque chose entre elle et Shuichi, qui provoqua une tension assez forte pour qu'ils se séparent et arrêtent de se contacter... mais, elle ne lui dirait certainement pas, pour le moment.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas du genre d'Akai de s'expliquer sur sa famille. Il avait toujours gardé le silence, ce n'était pas près de changer. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, les événements tournaient de sorte qu'ils poussaient Conan à avouer cette vérité.

Le détective voulait lui dire, la rassurer, exaucer son souhait ou son miracle... lui dire, de sa bouche, de ses mots, que son fils était vivant et en bonne santé. Mieux encore, qu'il était vivant, et qu'il réussissait à prendre des nouvelles de sa sœur, et de sa mère, sans qu'elles ne le sachent. Il l'avait bien compris, sans qu'il ne le lui dise...

Pas de nouvelles concernant son deuxième frère, en revanche.

Masumi se releva, aidée par Lynn.

– On va se séparer ici. Il y a une ligne de bus qui ne passe pas loin, tu arriveras directement à Beika, 7e arrêt, dit-elle.

Conan acquiesça.

– A bientôt, Kudo-kun... salua-t-elle, en quittant les lieux avec Masumi.

Le détective resta planté là quelques instants.

« J'ai l'impression... d'avoir déjà rencontré cette petite, avant... » pensa-t-il.

Tout comme Masumi. Tout comme Ran.

Il se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus, pour aller voir un dénommé Subaru Okiya. Yukiko allait plus tarder à rentrer.

[==]

_Mardi,_

Le détective rajeuni passa sa main sur son front, et retira de fines gouttes de son visage. Il remarqua dans la foulée l'étrange regard de Yoichi Aizawa. Conan avait gardé sa douleur au crâne, certes moins fort que les jours précédents, mais assez pour l'embêter.

Fin de journée, les élèves participaient à l'atelier détente. Une heure de dessin, sculpture, peinture... etc. Mlle Kobayashi avait eu l'idée afin d'apaiser la dure journée, et de permettre aux enfants de libérer leur créativité.

Yoichi sourit, puis se leva.

– Vous savez, lorsque vous faites trop réfléchir votre cerveau, vous pouvez attraper des maux de tête assez sévère, déclara Yoichi en rangeant des livres, a coté de Conan.

Le détective fronça les sourcils.

« Il fait allusion à ce qu'il s'est passé ce week-end. » pensa Conan.

Il ne devait en aucun cas lui donner confirmation par rapport à la fusillade de Raiha Pass.

– Notre petit détective aurait-il eu une mésaventure très contraignante ? demanda-t-il, d'un ton moqueur.

– Yoichi-kun, tu savais que Kudo Shinichi et Hattori Heiji étaient en contact régulier ? dit Ayumi, innocemment.

« Quelle idiote ! Bordel ! » pensa Conan.

– Ouais... soupira Conan. « Ils ont ensemble résolu une affaire ce matin même. »

– Trop cooool ! s'exclama Ayumi.

Rum resta dubitatif.

« Tous les éléments portent à croire que ce gamin soit le détective que je recherche. Mais s'il y a bien une preuve que je ne peux apporter, c'est bien celle-là. Kudo était avec Hattori... si seulement je pouvais avoir une preuve réelle que Conan était avec le FBI avant-hier, alors, mon enquête toucherait à sa fin. Je ne peux pas garder d'hypothèses non concrètes. » pensa-t-il.

Yoichi s'assit à une chaise, bras sur le dos de celle-ci, et resta neutre. Il analysait la situation, comme un détective, et regardait attentivement les expressions de visage des détectives boys, et des deux rajeunis.

– Mais n'es-tu pas toi aussi en contact avec Hattori Heiji ? demanda-t-il.

Ayumi sourit.

– C'est son maitre ! ria-t-elle.

– Et vous l'avez vu ce week-end ? demanda Yoichi.

– Nous n'avons vu que Subaru-san, on a même déjeuné chez lui ! s'exclama Genta.

Rum sourit.

« Intéressant. » pensa-t-il.

Subaru Okiya avait, effectivement, aidé les détectives boys à résoudre une énigme du professeur Agasa, avec ses deux collègues du FBI présents, peu après que Yukiko soit parti.

– Et Conan-kun était avec nous, mais ne semblait pas si malade que ça... souffla Mitsuhiko.

– Hier après-midi ? reprit Yoichi.

« NON ! » pensa Conan.

– Haaaiiiii ! répondirent-ils tous ensemble.

Yoichi se tourna vers Conan, en souriant.

– Alors, tantei-kun ? Tu as quelque chose à dire pour ta défense ?

Il ne répondit rien, et haussa les épaules.

_Ca craint... ces mômes ne savent pas se taire quand il faut. Il sait certainement qui je suis maintenant, et je ne connais pas son plan, je ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il va faire ! Il ne lui manque plus qu'une preuve à apporter à l'Organisation, et cette preuve, il ne peut pas l'avoir. Il n'a pas les moyens pour. S'il apprend, cependant, que j'étais avec les agents du FBI avant-hier, je suis cuit._

La sonnerie retentit dans les couloirs de l'école.

Yoichi récupéra son sac, et s'éclipsa en douce de la salle de classe.

Le détective suivi d'un pas lent et irrégulier, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Non, il n'y avait plus aucun moyen de tenir presque trois autres journées avec ce gars, cet homme en noir...

Alors, Conan se rendit dans la cour, puis finit par arriver sur le parking. Il s'apprêtait à continuer sa route jusque l'agence Mouri, quand une voiture grise dérapa près de lui.

– Qu'est-ce que...

Camel au volant, Jodie Starling sorti de la voiture, place passagère avant.

– _Hey, Cool-kid_ ! Grimpe, on t'expliquera en chemin, il pourrait y avoir ce sale gamin dans les parages... susurra-t-elle.

Conan soupira puis monta à l'arrière.

– _Okay, let's go_ Camel.

– Ouais..._  
_

La voiture redérapa, et après un demi-tour de toute beauté, disparu au bout de la rue principale de l'école.

Accoudé au lampadaire, et venant d'assister à la scène, Yoichi sourit.

« I won. » pensa-t-il, le soleil en plein visage.

* * *

Voilààà~

Bon, certes, ça bouge moins... mais disant que le face à face entre Rum et Conan n'est plus très loin. Enfin, non, il est même proche ! \O/

N'oubliez pas de commenter, si l'envie vous prend, en entrant juste un pseudo. C'est tout bête.

À bientôt ! =)

* * *

**Reviews (je réponds en MP pour les inscrits, mais je remets un merci ici ;)) :**

Kasshi : Merci :)

Postine : Comme précisé, Akai revient dans... un moment. XD Merci Popow !

Didi : Sisi. Merci !

Rruxy : Merci à toi !

Orie : Gin va se venger, va XD. Merci. :)

Ana : Merci !

Ai : Son jouet \O/ Ah pour bientôt ça :). Merciii !

Mmh : Thank you too.

Red : La pauvre ;( Bientôt elle reverra son fils. J'espère ? :o Merci !

Annael : Akai manque, mais Okiya va arriver. ^^

Kyora : N'est-ce pas ? XD Merci. =)


	13. Rum contre Conan !

Bonjour !

Un petit moment sans publier, principalement du fait que le BAC soit passé. Je vous avais laissé avec une phrase étrange venant de Rum : « I won ». Qu'est-ce que cela cache ?

Dans tous les cas, un personnage récent dans le manga apparaît dans ce chapitre : Hyoue Kuroda.

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 13 :**

« Rum contre Conan »

* * *

Il venait de monter dans la voiture de l'agent du FBI, sous un soleil de plomb.

Le petit détective croisa les bras, sur la banquette arrière, tandis que Camel conduisait au travers des rues animées de Tokyo. Jodie quant à elle termina sa discussion au téléphone, puis raccrocha, pour peut-être enfin expliquer à Conan la raison de sa présence sur ce siège. Il avait beau essayer de savoir pourquoi le FBI l'a amené de force, rien ne lui venait en tête.

La jeune femme se tourna vers le détective. Ce dernier, soupirant, reposa sa tête grâce à son coude sur la fenêtre. Leurs regards se croisèrent, comme deux chats de compagnie.

— Comme tu le sais, Amuro est d'une certaine manière un allié, s'expliqua Jodie.

Conan leva un sourcil.

— Tu m'as forcé à monter pour me répéter qu'Amuro-san est de la police secrète ? demanda-t-il.

— Non, triple buse ! répondit-elle. « Il est entré en contact avec moi, et m'a demandé de te mettre en garde. Furuya-san n'avait pas tout à fait quitté son emploi avant les événements de la semaine dernière, c'était une pause, maintenant il l'a définitivement quitté, et a plus de temps pour son enquête. »

Le rajeuni écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

Amuro était venu travailler au poirot pour être proche de Kogoro, et mieux suivre l'avancée de l'affaire Sherry. Peu après, il était resté pour enquêter sur la mort de Shuichi Akai, avant de retrouver sa trace tout juste récemment.

Pourquoi avait-il quitté son poste ? Certes, il n'avait plus aucune raison de rester, mais cela lui permettait d'avoir un léger revenu supplémentaire, et un allié de choix juste au-dessus de son lieu de travail. De ce fait, il était fort probable que des soupçons pesés sur l'homme en noir aient commencé à voir le jour. Amuro Tooru était en danger, à l'heure qu'il était.

Ce n'était peut-être pas le pire. Si l'Organisation venait à découvrir qu'il était en possession de l'arme utilisée par Rikumichi Kusuda pour se suicider, son cas empirerait, et sa mort confirmée dans la semaine.

— Me mettre en garde contre quoi ? s'étonna Conan, après une bonne minute de réflexion.

Camel prit la parole.

— Contre RUM. Yoichi Aizawa.

Conan afficha un air surpris sur son visage.

— Oui, Rum n'est pas comme tu pourrais le penser, reprit Jodie. « Selon Amuro, il a une personnalité très problématique. Rum est très habile, intelligent, et ferait un excellent détective, il a aussi tendance à manipuler ses victimes et a joué de sang-froid avec elles. L'autre problème, c'est qu'il peut être calme, odieux, ou joueur quand il le désire. Il change aussi de dialecte selon son humeur. Autrement dit, Rum peut très facilement être n'importe qui, sans jamais qu'on le reconnaisse en changeant d'identité. »

— Tout porte à croire que Rum pourrait bientôt t'aborder, et révéler ton identité ! avertit Jodie.

Le détective sentit un coup arriver.

— Et que me proposez-vous ?

— On l'arrête, ici et maintenant, et on passe au plan que James prépare, sans savoir de quoi il en retourne, rétorqua Jodie. « Il discute souvent avec Shu, ça doit bien vouloir signifier quelque chose ! »

— Oui, et James a demandé l'aide d'Akai-san contre ce sniper en ville, il y a quelques mois, rappela Camel. « Ils sont en contact régulier, et prennent des rendez-vous avec des inconnus. »

Conan s'avança vers les sièges avant.

— Non ! déclara-t-il. « On ne peut rien obtenir de lui pour l'instant ! Et puis... j'ai le sentiment de le connaitre. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir d'ou, mais les traits de son visage me sont familier. »

— Comme tu veux... mais, fais attention, Conan-kun, enchaina Jodie. « Cet homme... est dangereux. »

Elle prononça ses mots en descendant de la voiture sur le parking d'un hôtel.

Camel suivit sa supérieure, tout comme Conan, sous le regard interrogateur de Hyoue Kuroda. Il observait les trois invités entrer dans l'hôtel d'en face, tandis qu'il sourit faiblement, le verre de sa lunette gauche toujours aussi brillant.

L'homme, aussi baraqué qu'il soit, referma le rideau et sortit de sa poche un petit boitier contenant des gélules. Rouge.

[==]

Conan se dirigea lentement vers la salle de cours, en retard. Il entra dans la pièce, en s'excusant, puis continua sa marche jusqu'à son bureau auprès d'Ai Haibara, au fond de la classe.

Ce qui devait être le stressant dans cette situation, ce n'était pas le fait d'être en retard, mais le regard pesant de Yoichi qui suivait les pas du détective le long du mur séparant la salle et le couloir. Il n'avait, cette fois-ci, pas l'air de bonne humeur, et aucune expression ni sentiment ne se distinguait sur son visage fermé et anormalement froid.

Il s'assit, et posa son sac au pied de sa chaise. Le duel infernal qui durait depuis plusieurs jours continuait encore cette semaine. Mais, un bon point, les vacances approchaient.

La matinée fut lente. Aussi bien pour le détective, au bord de la dépression au vu de sa fatigue et de son envie de rentrer, comme pour Yoichi qui bouillonnait d'impatience de mettre à profit ce qu'il avait préparé pour enterrer le détective une bonne fois pour toutes. Ainsi, quand l'heure de détente commença, il put se lever et se balader dans la classe.

— Alors, parle, dit Haibara froidement. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es distant. »

— Rien.

Ai soupira.

— Tiens, c'est bizarre, ce dauphin aurait-il été refait à la suite d'une erreur ? s'étonna Yoichi.

Conan se retourna, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Pitié, fermez-là ! »

— L'aileron a été cassé, répondit Ayumi. « Comment as-tu compris ? »

— Il a de légères séquelles de la refonte de cette dernière sur le dos de l'animal. Mais... notre détective aurait-il été piégé par un tiers ?

« Ferme-la. » pensa Conan. « Je ne te dirais rien. »

— Ou bien...

Conan sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos.

— Serait-ce... ceci ? Ma preuve, ma réussite, déclara Rum en sortant l'ancien aileron. « L'enquête d'un homme que tu as connu l'a mené jusqu'ici, et j'ai pu retrouver ce petit objet assez facilement au lycée Teitan. Il me semble qu'une certaine Jodie l'a caché dans ces lieux, va savoir pourquoi, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien cacher hein ? »

Yoichi sourit.

— Pfff, pourquoi le dire ici, après tout ? Je n'aurais qu'à faire une analyse ce soir... soupira-t-il en retournant à sa place.

Les détectives boys restèrent de marbre. Ils n'avaient rien compris. En revanche, Haibara avait saisi le message de l'enfant. Elle observa longuement Conan, paralysé sur sa chaise, yeux ouverts.

Son sang venait de se glacer, il avait perdu.

La sonnerie de l'école le sortit de cet état. Il n'avait plus le choix. Yoichi lui avait dit ça sans allusion particulière, mais un rendez-vous dans cette même pièce, au soir, venait d'être convenu.

[==]

Conan venait d'entrer dans l'école, de nuit, avec un sac et des préparatifs. Un écouteur tombait de son oreille jusqu'à sa poche, et il marchait les mains dans les poches. Le détective approchait maintenant de la salle de Mlle Kobayashi.

Il s'arrêta en bas de l'escalier, au carrefour. Quatre couloirs se rejoignaient ici.

— Te voilà, Edogawa Conan ! déclara Yoichi, en s'approchant de lui par-derrière.

Un mouvement par réflexe le fit se retourner.

— Ou plutôt... le détective lycéen... Kudo Shinichi !

* * *

Ça brule !

Confrontation entre Rum et Conan : c'est parti ! Dès le prochain chapitre, les deux grands se confrontent ! J'espère, sinon, que ça vous aura plu (sinon, Yoichi viendra vous bouffer cette nuit)\O/

À bientôt !

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Lornorenelia :** Ok, toi c'est officiel, tu n'aimes pas Akai XD. Tu dis peut-être ça parce qu'il apparaît souvent sur le fandom, dans les fictions. Pour ma part, étant donné que c'est mon personnage préféré avec Conan, j'écris sur lui ^^. Après, Akai est de plus en plus aimé (surtout depuis l'an dernier, car si tu suis les files ou épisodes... voilà.) donc normal qu'on le voit souvent. Peu le considère comme son préféré, mais plutôt comme un « bon personnage ». Puis bon, c'est LE silver bullet merde ! Mais pourquoi tu dis ça au juste ? : p  
Sinon, merci de ta review, et c'est une bonne chose de ne pas oublier que Gin a entendu Conan. ;)

**Axter :** Oh que oui, il joue un rôle. Voire des rôles. Merci à toi ^^

**Annael :** Subaru fera l'honneur de sa présence prochainement : D. Merci ^^

**Orie :** Peut-être bien, un jour... ? Merci !

**Ana :** Rum manipule surtout à sa guise XD. Merci :)

**Watson :** Le « I won » cache bien quelque chose ^^. Merci =)


	14. Nuit à Teitan

Bien le bonjour, les dissidents(e)s.

Dans ce 14e chapitre d'Himitsu, nos deux ennemis jurés se confrontent enfin avec confiance et sourire pendu aux lèvres. Toutes les déductions, toutes les injures, toutes les explications... allez, c'est parti. \O/

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 14 :**

« Nuit à Teitan »

Le sourire aux lèvres, Rum plongea ses mains dans ses poches.

Il était le vainqueur dans cette histoire, et le faisait ressentir dans l'air autour de lui. Une aura ténébreuse pourrait lui tourner autour si celles-ci étaient visibles. Cette nuit-là, il avait définitivement perdu l'identité de Yoichi Aizawa pour redevenir l'homme en noir nommé Rum.

Sans bouger d'un pouce, son regard en dit tant. Ses yeux fixaient le petit détective qui était abasourdi. Dans un élan d'étonnement, et d'une tentative de négation dans cette phrase qui l'avait scotché, Conan libéra une question de surprise. Une simple question. Demander pourquoi l'avoir appelé de la sorte n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qu'il avait eue, mais ça n'aurait servi à rien de nier immédiatement les faits, et encore moins de se révéler au grand jour en montrant son véritable visage de détective lycéen.

Le membre de l'Organisation leva un sourcil. _Stupidité_. Pourquoi avait-il renchérit avec une telle question, une démarche aussi insensée à son égard, il l'avait prit pour un manque de respect. Certes, qu'il lui dise clairement que sa déduction était parfaitement juste aurait été un miracle, mais il espérait tout de même un minimum de compassion pour son dur labeur.

Rum soupira. Un signe qui montrait clairement son ennui. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent peu de temps après, pour enfin engager un dialogue...

— Écoute, petit... souffla Yoichi. « Je n'ai pas toute la nuit devant moi. »

Conan fronça les sourcils.

Son regard se déposa sur la silhouette de la personne qui se tenait en face de lui, pas trop près ni trop loin plutôt à distance parfaite. Il analysait son ennemi de haut en bas. Élément notable : un écouteur dans son oreille, un fil caché derrière le pli de sa chemise blanche. Puisque l'homme en noir portait un short bleu, impossible de cacher une arme trop importante, mais suffisant pour un petit revolver.

— Tu es tout aussi petit que moi, répondit Conan.

— Évidemment, puisque comme toi, j'ai rajeuni, expliqua Rum. « Mais contrairement à toi, je l'ai pris de mon plein gré. Tu sais, on peut influencer la survie avec un autre médicament. »

Le détective rajeuni sourit.

— J'ai repris de vieux dossiers dans un tiroir légèrement oublié... repris Yoichi. « Il contenait toutes les informations à propos de ta mort, Kudo-kun. Ce sont les données qui ont été prises dans ta maison, à Beika. Il était noté que tu n'avais pas survécu, et que la maison a pris poussière. Du moins, avant que ta copine ne se charge de faire le ménage... »

Conan paraissait très calme, mais à l'intérieur, il bouillonnait.

— Je m'y suis introduit quand l'homme qui occupe les lieux, Subaru-san, s'est absenté... enchaina Rum. « Et j'ai fait ma petite enquête. De ce fait, Subaru m'a montré son vrai visage d'agent du FBI, et j'ai obtenu ton véritable ADN sur les poignées de porte et les livres de ta bibliothèque ! »

« Merde. Quand je suis allé chez moi, j'ai utilisé l'échelle et j'ai rangé les livres. »

— À partir de là, je savais bien que Shinichi Kudo était en vie. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un gamin. Et qui est apparu peu après la pseudo-mort du célèbre détective lycéen ? ricana Rum. « Un enfant, transféré dans l'école Teitan de Beika par magie. Il est arrivé la même chose pour Subaru Okiya, installé chez toi, quelques jours après la mort de Shuichi Akai. »

— Tu as trouvé des photos, et mes dossiers, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Conan.

— Oui. Edogawa Conan... ça ne pouvait qu'être toi, répondit Rum. « Mais, il me fallait maintenant une analyse ADN de tes empreintes et celles de Shinichi pour comparer... les infos obtenues par tes camarades m'ont guidé jusque-là classe, puis vers ton stupide dauphin, et j'ai obtenu les résultats identiques que ceux d'Irish. »

Conan fronça les sourcils.

— J'ai été intégré dans cette école à la con, déclara Rum en serrant les dents. « J'ai été obligé de prendre ce poison, obligé de souffrir, de me droguer pour tenir dans ce corps, alors que toi tu le vis parfaitement bien. »

— Tu crois que c'est si facile pour moi aussi ? s'étonna Conan. « Tu es vraiment un abruti. »

— La ferme, rugit Rum. « Je t'ai pris en chasse, car je ne croyais pas à ta mort. Celles de Sherry et de Rye ont peut-être été confirmées, mais pour toi, l'heure est venue de mettre un terme à cette petite partie de chiens et chats. »

Il dégaine un pistolet et le pointa sur le détective qui recula d'un pas.

— Tu vas m'accompagner, bien gentiment, ordonna Yoichi. « Je vais te faire rencontrer cette personne, le Boss de notre Organisation. »

Conan fronça les sourcils.

— Pourquoi t'es-tu intéressé à moi ? s'interrogea Conan. « C'est vrai que, je parviens à cacher mon identité à l'Organisation, tandis que cette dernière prenait en chasse Shiho Miyano... mais... pourquoi toi, et pourquoi moi ? »

Rum leva un sourcil.

— Désolé... dit-il, tout bas. « Je ne peux rien te dire. Ce serait signer la mort de notre Organisation. »

« Merde... » pensa Conan.

Il recula jusqu'à rencontrer un mur, dans son dos.

Rum avança lentement vers lui, pistolet en main, jusqu'à la poser sur son front. Ce qu'il allait faire, à présent, c'est l'assommer d'un geste sec, pour le transporter sans aucun problème. De toute manière, il avait des renforts dans le coin.

Quand Rum s'exécuta, levant ainsi son bras, il ne remarqua pas la silhouette d'une autre personne.

Viseur sur la tête de ce dernier.

* * *

Je sais que le chapitre est un peu court, mais il ne servait qu'à révéler les déductions de Rum. Quant à la personne qui s'apprête à sauver Conan (ou pas ? :'(), et bah... vous verrez ça la semaine prochaine ? :'(

À très bientôt !

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Tina :** Merci ! :D

**Annael :** J'ai affaire de chapitre ? XD. Merci à toi. =)

**RedGalaxy : **Merci ! :)

**Lornorenelia :** Akai est trop présent ? Attends, ça fait 7 ans qu'il est censé être mort, et il n'est revenu que pour deux épisodes. XD  
Puis bon, je crois que le nombre de fans de l'ami Shuichi augmente. C'est bien. :p  
Merci pour ta review, dans tous les K. \O/


	15. (Fin T1) Confrontation à Teitan

**...**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 :**

« Confrontation à Teitan »

Il s'était approché de lui avec l'arme en main.

L'homme en noir avait levé son arme vers le plafond.

Son sourire moqueur suivit un geste vif de son bras en direction de Conan, quand une balle tirée d'un pistolet proche siffla l'air pour percuter la main droite de Yoichi, alias Rum.

Ce dernier sentit la balle traverser sa main, puis cria de douleur, du sang giclant sur le sol. Le détective profita de cet instant pour courir, à toute allure, jusqu'aux couloirs supérieurs. En continuant sa course ainsi, il parviendrait au minimum jusqu'au toit, ou dans le pire des cas vers une issue de secours qui pourrait le sortir du pétrin dans lequel il s'était mis.

Yoichi, à terre, se releva et récupéra son arme avec sa main gauche. La silhouette qui avait feu entendit un ordre très clair au micro du membre de l'Organisation. Les portes de Teitan s'ouvrirent en grand.

Des hommes en noir entraient maintenant en masse dans l'école, à la recherche du détective. Ils parcouraient les couloirs, armes en main, bien décidée à le rattraper.

Le détective se retrouva piégé dans de ces couloirs. Ils arrivaient par devant, et derrière.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et l'emmena violemment dans la pièce arrière. Une salle de cours, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus basique, voisine à la sienne. Conan rouvrit les yeux, des frissons lui parcouraient le dos comme signe de légère peur, et visualisa enfin la personne qui venait de le secourir juste à temps, un pistolet à la ceinture.

— T-toi ? s'étonna-t-il.

Lynn, la mystérieuse fillette hébergée chez Masumi, s'agenouilla pour se mettre au niveau de Conan, qui s'était assis par épuisement.

— Je me doutais bien que ce garçon n'allait pas te lâcher si facilement... soupira-t-elle en mettant son pouce et index sur le menton. « Mais, à en juger par sa manière de faire les choses, il a une rancœur envers toi. Pourtant, il ne te connait pas tant que ça. Enfin, à part ce qu'il cache. »

Conan soupira et retira l'émetteur caché dans sa capuche.

— Je suis désolé de te l'avoir mis, s'expliqua-t-elle. « Je t'avouerais que j'ai ressenti de l'inquiétude à ton égard. Forcer de constater par ailleurs que j'ai eu raison. Mais, j'ai sous-estimé cet homme. »

— Que sais-tu à propos de ce qu'il a dit ? demanda le détective.

— Difficile de répondre, dit-elle en souriant. « Rien. La question me turlupine. J'aimerais bien savoir la raison de son excuse, tout à l'heure. Il te connaît, ça ne fait aucun doute. »

La gamine se releva et continua de réfléchir.

— Héhé... lâcha-t-elle faiblement. « Rum n'est pas quelqu'un à considérer comme faible. S'il travaille avec Vermouth et Bourbon, et qu'il est le second de l'Organisation, ce n'est pas pour rien. Et puis, il est étrangement lié à Shuichi... du moins il l'était, car ça date de plusieurs années. »

« Akai lui a tiré dessus par le passé. Je n'appellerais pas ça être lié. Elle sait beaucoup plus de choses que moi. » pensa Conan.

Lynn rechargea son arme et tira Conan par le bras, pour se retrouver dans le couloir. Elle mit à terre un des hommes en noir en lui tirant dans la jambe, et enfila immédiatement sa capuche pour ne pas être reconnue.

Son action l'entraîna jusque l'extérieur, dans la cour.

— Tu as des renforts ? s'écria Conan, constatant que deux voitures les attendaient, avec des hommes armés, au fond de la cour.

— Cours et tais-toi ! cria-t-elle.

Des balles fusèrent à l'extérieur, dans un hurlement crispant.

Les coups de feu partaient dans tous les sens, mais ne touchèrent guère les deux brebis qui s'échappaient de la tanière. Rum serra les dents et se servit du rebord d'une fenêtre pour poser son pistolet, sur son bras, collé contre son pouce.

Il pressa la détente, et sourit quand il vit la balle se diriger à folle allure vers Lynn.

Cette même balle la toucha.

Du sang gicla. Son pied se tordit. Ses mains s'élancèrent vers l'avant. Ses jambes craquèrent sous le poids du corps qui venait de lâcher. Elle tomba à terre et glissa sur plusieurs centimètres, la balle venant de toucher le bas de son dos.

Ce qui allait peut-être lui sauver la vie, c'était sa ceinture qui avait énormément ralenti la vitesse de la balle.

— Grimpez, vite ! cria un homme.

Conan aida la gamine à se relever, en la tenant par la taille, son bras autour de la nuque du jeune détective. Ils grimpèrent, ensemble, dans le 4x4 qui allait les mener en sécurité.

Ce n'était pas encore certain, du moins. La voiture s'échappa de la cour, suivit par deux autres quatre roues qui n'étaient pas près d'arrêter leur véhicule pour une pause déjeuner. Les hommes en noir qui conduisaient ne lâchaient pas la voiture du détective d'une semelle, lui collant au derrière prêt à l'envoyer dans le décor si cela était nécessaire.

Un carrefour ralentit leur vitesse. Les pneus dérapèrent sur le goudron. Changement de vitesse.

Un des tueurs de Rum dégaina une arme de poing depuis le côté passager et tira sur l'arrière du 4x4 de Lynn, qui n'était décidément pas en état de répliquer avec la sienne.

— Tu sais tirer, petit ?

— Oui, mais pas en mouvement dans une voiture, répondit Conan.

Un soupir se dégagea des lèvres du conducteur.

Les deux voitures qui les poursuivaient avaient des moteurs plus puissants, et s'approchaient lentement mais sûrement du 4x4. L'un d'eux commença même à approcher des vitres teintées.

Quand un nouveau carrefour se présenta, une camionnette fonça dans la voiture la plus éloignée à toute vitesse. Cette dernière fut envoyée dans le bar le plus proche, trois tonneaux l'emportant ainsi dans une tourmente infernale. Quant à l'autre véhicule, il continua sa route sans même avoir freiné, tout en maniant sa voiture à la perfection.

Conan écarquilla les yeux.

« Qui... Qui a fait ça ? » pensa-t-il.

— On doit aller en lieu sûr, et traiter la blessure de Sera-san, enchaina le conducteur. « Je vais prendre un raccourci maintenant qu'il ne reste qu'une voiture. »

Tout en disant ça, ce dernier serra le boitier de vitesse et enfonça la pédale d'accélération.

Il prit une route vers un parking en hauteur abandonné, où une rampe se dressait au bout du dernier étage à air libre. Les travaux n'avaient pas été terminés à temps... et c'est ce qui allait sauver la vie des passagers du 4x4.

— Accrochez-vous ça va secouer ! cria-t-il.

Conan ferma les yeux.

Et la voiture décolla dans le ciel, tout en se dirigeant vers le toit d'en face...

Le rétréci perdit connaissance.

[==]

La camionnette blanche s'arrêta sur le bas-côté d'un commissariat.

Un homme descendit de cette dernière, équipé d'un manteau marron pour se protéger du froid qui l'entourait. Il soupira en refermant le véhicule, avec sa clé, avant de partir rapidement des lieux sans broncher.

Conan le remercierait sans doute plus tard... Amuro lui avait certainement sauvé la mise.

* * *

Et voilàààà !

Davantage de questions que j'évoque dans ce chapitre, sans pour autant répondre aux précédentes. M'enfin, les déductions de Rum m'ont plu à rendre à l'écrit, donc... c'est mieux que rien !

Merci à vous si vous avez lu. Encore plus si vous reviewez. Et à la prochaine (j'espère) pour la suite. =)

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Watson :** Bien tenté ! Mais non. Ce n'était pas lui. Merci pour ta review ! =)

**Anada :** Merci !

**Annael :** Je suis content que ça t'ait plu. ^^ Merci~

**Popo :** Maintenant tu sais XD. Merci ! ^^

**Lorno :** Planté aussi ! Même si, Akai aurait été plus approprié, je souhaite garder sa rencontre avec Rum dans un contexte précis que j'ai très hâte d'écrire. Si Akai contre Gin pouvait être meurtrier... alors Rum...  
Merci à toi ! :)

**Aixy :** Oui, des tas ! ;D. Mhh... aucune idée de ce côté-là... quand j'aurais tout dit, certainement. ^^  
Merci en tout cas. =)


	16. (T2) Vermouth entre en jeu !

...

* * *

**Chapitre 16** \- Vermouth entre en jeu

* * *

Conan ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

Il avait dû dormir tout ce temps dans cette pièce ressemblant étrangement à une chambre d'hôpital, bien qu'il se doutait que ce n'était pas le cas, puisqu'il n'y avait en vérité aucune fenêtre.

Motivé, le détective se releva difficilement et repoussa la couette qui l'enveloppait pour tenter de se lever. Bien sûr, ce fut un échec cuisant, et celui-ci du se rabattre à se laisser tomber contre le matelas de son lit. D'après ses souvenirs, l'accident de voiture après le décollage sur cette rampe l'avait sacrément secoué, au point de perdre connaissance.

Sa mémoire lui faisait légèrement défaut, mais il parvenait à revivre certains instants s'étant déroulés juste après le crash.

_La voiture de l'ennemi l'avait suivi, et avait également atterri en catastrophe sur le toit voisin. Conan ouvrit les yeux et tomba de la voiture la tête la première, constatant avec regret que le conducteur du 4x4 avait perdu la vie dans cet élan de protection qu'il avait tenté de mettre en place pour Lynn et Conan. C'est sur le sol que le détective cracha du sang._

_Deux hommes sortirent du véhicule et firent feu sur la voiture, qui était de profil. La gamine, surnommée Lynn, parvint à son tour à se dégager du véhicule qui encaissait les balles tant bien que mal. Cette dernière prit en main son beretta et tira à son tour au-dessus du coffre, et sous la voiture même, tentant de neutraliser les hommes en noirs._

_\- Tire-toi, ordonna Lynn. « Je te couvre. »_

_Il désobéit. Le détective parvint d'un coup de force à endormir un premier homme avec sa montre, à une distance remarquable, alors que Lynn réussit à toucher le second qui tombât sur le sol peu après l'impact de la balle dans son genou._

_Tout semblait par la suite flou..._

Le détective passa sa main sur son visage, puis son front.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, pour le chauffeur, dit Lynn en s'approchant du lit de Conan. Elle portait un bandage autour du bras droit, jusqu'à sa taille où ce dernier l'enveloppait. Également, elle se tenait à une barre déplaçable pour pouvoir marcher. « Il n'est pas mort en vain. »

\- Pourquoi... susurra Conan. « Pourquoi Rum en a-t-il après moi ? Et pourquoi vous, votre famille, le pourchassez aussi ? »

Lynn comprit que le détective rajeuni avait, dans le cas actuel, vraiment besoin de réponses. Jusqu'à présent, il avait été perdu et confronté à une bataille qui n'était pas la sienne.

Confiant, toujours prêt à risquer sa vie, il a dû tenir tête à l'Organisation seule, puis avec sa complice, et enfin le FBI... et suite à ce malheureux accident de bus, tout ce qu'il avait acquis, il l'avait perdu. Du jour au lendemain. Elle parvenait à se mettre à sa place et comprendre son ressenti face à tant d'événements qu'il pouvait ne pas bien comprendre...

\- Rum était autrefois très proche du père d'Akemi et Shiho Miyano, Atsushi, explique Lynn. « Il te connaissait bien, puisque Rum était lié à Yusaku, bien que l'on ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi ni comment, et encore moins les liens qui s'étaient formés. »

Conan écarquilla les yeux.

\- Un jour, Shinichi Kudo et Ran Mouri ont rencontré ma fille... Sera Masumi, et Rum était présent, car il veillait sur toi, poursuivit Lynn. Elle baissa la tête. « C'est alors que Shûichi est apparu, et a défendu sa soeur face à cet homme qui s'approchait de trop près de Masumi. Il ressentait une aura malfaisante autour de lui... et c'est ainsi que votre rencontre s'est conclu. »

« Oui... je me souviens de ça... mais alors l'adolescent avec Sera était Shûichi ? Et la silhouette que je voyais assez vaguement par ce vent glacial était Rum ?! » pensa Conan.

\- Et ensuite ? demanda-t-il.

\- Fou de rage, Rum entra en conflit avec les Miyano à la suite de cet incident, et provoqua leur mort, tout comme celle de mon mari, répondit Lynn. « Plus tard encore, il avait la tâche d'effacer toute trace de l'Organisation des USA, et c'est ce jour-ci où Shûichi lui a tiré dessus. Fatigué et blessé d'une confrontation sanglante avec les parents de Shiho et le FBI, il s'exila un moment, d'où le fait que Shûichi put infiltrer l'Organisation en paix. »

Conan réfléchit soudainement.

\- Mais alors, si les parents Miyano ont été tués par Rum, ça veut dire que... Bourbon, Amuro Tooru, était...

Lynn coupa Conan. Ses yeux étaient maintenant humides.

\- Mais je lui ai tout reproche, à Shûichi, regretta-t-elle. « J'ai été stupide... il s'est engagé auprès de James Black, a combattu ces hommes, a perdu la femme qu'il aimait, et finalement sa propre vie. Mon propre fils m'a tourné le dos, par ma faute, et je m'en voudrais toujours de cet incident. »

« Je ne peux pas lui dire... qu'il est vivant... » pensa Conan.

\- Aujourd'hui, on doit comprendre pourquoi Rum te prend en chasse, et surtout, qui il était par apport à fa famille, termina-t-elle.

« Ce devait être ça, ce dont Jodie et Camel n'étaient pas au courant. James Black et Okiya préparaient des plans pour aider secrètement le groupe de Lynn à avancer dans cette enquête sur Rum. »

Le détective se leva et quitta son lit douillet.

Marchant à pas lent, ce dernier suivait à présent Lynn dans un couloir de leur petite "base d'opérations" à Tokyo. Conan ne savait pas du tout où il se trouvait actuellement, mais ne posa en revanche pas la question, il venait d'obtenir des réponses de beaucoup d'interrogations jusqu'à présent.

En entrant dans la pièce centrale, une sorte de salle salon/réunion, Conan se figea en y retrouvant une personne en particulier. D'une part, il y avait James Black qui coopérait avec Lynn, Masumi Sera bien entendu était là et parfaitement à jour dans cette longue confrontation avec l'Organisation, un homme de main tout à fait banale, et enfin...

\- Haneda-san ! s'écria Conan, visiblement choqué.

\- Plus tard, les réponses, déclara Lynn. « Apparemment, il y a du nouveau. »

Conan s'assit en regardant d'un air ennuyé le joueur de Shogi, comprenant que ce dernier était bien le second frère de Masumi. Il en était ravi au fond, puisqu'il devait être quelqu'un d'important, en plus d'être très intelligent.

James Black remonta les lunettes sur son nez et distribua trois enveloppes... pour Lynn, Masumi et Conan.

\- Haneda-kun, inutile de te préciser que tu es méconnu à son nom, donc...

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il en souriant.

« Je n'y comprends rien. » pensa Conan, blasé.

\- Ces enveloppes sont votre droit d'entrée dans ce centre, expliqua James Black. « Vous vous doutez bien que, si c'est elle qui vous y invite, c'est parce qu'elle participe aux sélections, et qu'elle souhaite impérativement votre présence. Soyez sur vos gardes, qui sait, vous aurez peut-être affaire à eux là-bas ! »

Le rajeuni leva un sourcil, perdu.

C'est en prenant l'enveloppe en main que ce dernier comprit les paroles de James Black. C'était une invitation dans un centre d'informations qui présentaient les nouvelles technologies, muni d'un hôtel. Les invités étaient vraiment choisis selon des critères très précis, et par des personnes de grande importance au Japon ou en Amérique.

Mais ce qui attira l'attention du détective était le nom inscrit sur cette dernière. Tout comme ça avait été le cas pour le bateau à la fête d'Halloween... elle remettait ça, pour une tout autre raison.

Conan fronça les sourcils.

« **Vermouth**. »

* * *

Terminé !

Tant de réponses, même si ce n'est pas grand-chose. Je suis content de ce chapitre, et cette reprise après une longue pause. ^^

Ceci étant dit, à la prochaine pour la suite de leurs aventures ! =)

* * *

**Remerciement et réponse aux reviews (non-inscrit) :**

**Dono-san,**

**Atsuki-san :** Bah non, quand même pas XD,

**Lornorenelia:** Si tu veux que je mette ton nom complet, c'est comme tu le souhaites ^^ Ils se recroiseront, bien sûr. =),

**RedGalaxy :** Évidemment !,

**Annael :** Merci du compliment. =)

**Merci beaucoup pour les 100 reviews. Vous êtes géniaux !**


	17. L'homme de la foule

... L'avatar de la fiction changera avant fin de semaine, bientôt, nouvelle image ! \O/

* * *

**Chapitre 17** — L'homme de la foule

* * *

7 heures du matin.

La quatrième fois que Conan regarda sa montre avec attention, pensant que le temps allait avancer plus rapidement si il priait le Bon Dieu de lui accorder cette douce faveur, qui fut un échec cuisant.

Dans la voiture, Masumi s'était endormie sur la fenêtre à sa droite, alors que Lynn semblait faire de même en restant confortablement assise sur le siège du milieu. Le chauffeur qui conduisait le petit groupe au centre des nouvelles technologies expérimentales et compagnie était concentré sur la route, le siège d'avant n'étant pas occupé... ça permettait une meilleure sécurité, les vitres étant teintées.

Le détective ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. De la nuit, il n'avait pas tenté une seule fois de se trouver une position plus agréable pour se rendre dans les bras de morphée, désespérément rendu à regarder par la fenêtre les voitures qui circulaient sur cette autoroute interminable. Pourquoi ce centre avait-il été construit aussi loin, et pourquoi Vermouth l'avait embêté à se déplacer aussi loin ?

Ce serait égoïste pour les autres, d'un autre côté.

Pour partir, il avait dû compter sur Masumi, et Ran avait accepté difficilement. C'est Kogoro qu'il devait remercier, autorisé à quitter les lieux, puisque la cérémonie se déroulait à Shizuoka.

Mais comment pouvait-il garder une pensée positive dans cette histoire, après ce qu'il s'était passé à l'école Teitan ? Rum lui était tombé dessus. Certes, Lynn lui avait clairement dit qu'il n'était le genre de personne obsédé par son ennemi, quitte à ne rien dire, mais il doutait.

Plusieurs éléments lui faisaient penser qu'il était en danger constant. Premièrement, il était quasiment sûr et certain que Gin avait entendu sa voix au barrage lorsque la gamine a sauvé Sera avec le camion, et si c'était bien vrai, il ne serait pas difficile à cet homme en noir ne faire le lien avec cette confrontation d'il y a plusieurs mois... quand Akai a sauvé Kogoro et sa propre peau, Gin avait entendu Conan crier à Kogoro ce jour-là.

Deuxièmement, que Rum sache de son identité qu'il soit mêlé aux Sera, et qu'en plus il cache certaines choses par rapport à sa propre famille... les Kudo... c'était encore moins bon.

— Tu penses trop, dit Lynn en ouvrant un œil. « C'est Rum qui occupe tes pensées, n'est-ce pas ? »

Conan haussa les épaules.

— Je suis plutôt occupée par Vermouth, chuchota Sera. « Ça a été son genre une fois de t'envoyer une lettre pour s'approcher plus facilement de Shiho Miyano... cependant... là, elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire. »

— Elle prépare un sale coup, répondit Conan à voix basse. « Je sais que tu ne veux pas me le dire, mais Sera-san a eu une mésaventure avec **eux**, n'est-ce pas ? »

— Là n'est pas la raison de cette invitation... souffla Lynn, non pas agacé de cette question, mais inquiète. « Si Vermouth nous invite, alors Rum y est. »

Conan ramena ses bras derrière sa nuque et s'assit plus profondément sans le siège de la voiture qu'il occupait. Son portable désormais en main, le détective tapota le clavier de ce dernier avec un air certain.

Lynn leva un sourcil. Rare était les fois où il était si neutre en envoyant un mail ou SMS, puisque ni Ran ni les autres n'avaient le droit à cette expression au visage. Si elle savait seulement, que la personne que Conan contacter, était quelqu'un de très impliqué dans la petite guerre contre Rum que Conan et elle menaient, depuis plusieurs jours.

Enfin, Conan avait été plus ancré depuis le sauvetage à Teitan, puisqu'il avait été traité comme un idiot à qui on devait tout cacher les jours d'avant. Néanmoins, elle avait confiance en lui désormais.

— Désolé de t'avoir un peu traité comme... un inconnu... ces derniers temps, s'excusa Lynn.

Le détective regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux, ému.

« Elle doit penser qu'elle fait la même erreur qu'avec son fils. »

— Dis-moi... tant que j'y suis... susurra Conan, en baissant la tête. Il la releva, sourire disparut. « Connaitrais-tu un homme appelé Kuroda Hy — »

Un crissement de pneu stoppa la discussion entre les deux enfants.

— On y est ! déclara le chauffeur. « Vous étiez si concentré, que vous n'avez même pas remarqué que le centre était juste ici. »

7 heures 30.

Ils avaient commencé la route à 4 heures.

Masumi ouvrit les yeux et s'étira longuement, tandis que Conan enfila une veste noire au-dessus de sa chemise orange, fermant celle-ci par le froid qui l'avait enveloppé en sortant du véhicule.

Le centre était effectivement assez grand. Un préau tout autour du bâtiment, en forme de cercle, avec plusieurs étages et des poutres soutenant certains balcons. Tout était peint de nuance de grises, blancs et bleu ciel. Le rendu était vraiment veau à voir, et l'unique entrée était décoré d'un tapis rouge et de petite barrière dorée, une cérémonie décidément très chic.

Lynn, Sera et Conan se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'entrée, là où quatre hommes contrôlaient les billets. La présentation de ces derniers était donc obligatoire, aucune autre entrée ne permettait l'accès au dôme, même les issues de secours qui s'ouvraient uniquement de l'intérieur.

— Here, déclara Lynn d'un anglais parfait.

La rajeunie s'étonna de constater que la jeune fille avait un accent anglais parfait, tandis qu'elle montra les billets à l'homme qui s'était avancé vers eux pour les accueillir.

« Elle a du vivre en Angleterre, rien de bien méchant. » pensa-t-il.

Mais il repensa une fois encore à Rum. Dans le fond de son accent Japonais... il avait ressenti une sonorité légèrement anglaise... était-ce un élément important, son esprit qui lui jouait des tours, ou bien... ?

Le petit groupe entra alors. Ils se trouvaient à présent dans le centre, qui se déroulait sur plusieurs étages. C'était un peu comme les conventions de Las Vegas pour présenter les nouvelles technologies, les escaliers menaient à des plateformes, les couloirs étaient très grands, tout un espace pour un thème en particulier... le rêve.

Masumi s'extasiait déjà à l'idée de voir toutes les nouvelles sorties.

— Minute, Masumi... averti Lynn. « On ne se sépare pas. N'oublions pas que c'est Vermouth, de l'Organisation, qui nous a invités ! »

— Peut-être qu'elle a juste voulu nous inviter à prendre le thé~ ricana-t-elle.

— Et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre, soupira sa mère. « Restons prudents. »

La détective crisa les bras, et semblait bouder.

Ils étaient encore debout, près de l'entrée, face aux escaliers qui descendaient jusqu'au noyau principal, l'accueil, sachant que le toit était très vraiment assez haut. Un immense chandelier était par ailleurs accroché au-dessus de la petite statue d'un homme que Conan ne reconnaissait pas. Mais bizarrement, il avait un air familier...

Sinon, des locaux, bureaux, et autres se trouvaient tout autour de la place générale et des plateformes, suivant les murs, montant jusqu'au plafond. Une cabine avec une grande vitre était d'ailleurs tout au fond, contre le mur, accroché au plafond, et relié par tous les couloirs, salles, etc. qui étaient contre et dans les murs, tout ce que l'on ne voyait pas. Comme un stade de football, finalement.

L'attention de Conan fut attirée par l'un des hommes qui montrait son pass à l'entrée. Il ne le distinguait pas très bien avec la foule, mais il était sûr que c'était un proche à lui. Muni d'un chapeau, d'une tenue plutôt sombre, et sans doute gaucher. Ou ambidextre.

— Têt que ton père est là, déclara Masumi.

« Aucune chance... » pensa Conan.

Le discours du présentateur général se fit une bonne vingtaine de minutes après la fermeture des portes, et le commencement de l'événement.

Lynn et Masumi avaient déjà un peu tourné dans les couloirs pour découvrir toutes les nouvelles technologies, et expériences. Dans l'ensemble il y avait des inventions vraiment inutiles, mais plutôt marrantes.

Dans la foule, face à la statue et la petite scène, le groupe était désormais au premier rang pour écouter l'homme qui s'était emparé du micro.

— Mesdames et messieurs... Bienvenue à cette incroyable cérémonie ! déclara-t-il.

« Il n'en fait pas un peu trop ? » pensa Conan.

— Saluons d'ailleurs l'homme qui a permis à cette convention d'exister, et qui s'est battu pour ça... je ne citerais pas son nom de plume, puisqu'il souhaite le garder secret, mais un grand merci à Nate Lincoln !

« Il ne dit pas son nom de plume ? » réfléchit Conan, en regardant à nouveau la statue. « Cet homme... »

— Maintenant, que la cérémonie COMMENCE !

Toutes les lumières se réactivèrent, alors que le chandelier du toit se détacha pour entamer une terrible chute qui aurait dû tuer le présentateur dans la foulée, si deux gardiens n'avaient pas sauvé sa vie à temps.

La décoration s'écrasa sur le sol et explosa alors, envoyant des bouts de verre autour d'elle à grande vitesse. Personne ne fut blessé par chance, mais le choix fut présent pour tous, tandis que les premiers cris retentirent.

— Merde, cria Conan.

Ce dernier et Sera se ruèrent sur la scène, se présentant face à la statue.

Un homme était mort, couché dans les bras croisés de ce Lincoln de marbre.

Et dans la foule, l'homme au chapeau aperçu par Conan serra les dents.

* * *

VOILAAA !

Pleins d'éléments qui s'offrent à vous, si vous avez des hypothèses, n'hésitez pas : j'adore vous lire. ^^

Ce chapitre était énorme à écrire pour ma part. Je pense que toute cette histoire au centre devrait durer 4 chapitres. Sachant que la fiction dure 40-45 chapitres (j'ai décidé d'écrire un peu « l'arc Rum » sans faire de suite. Sauf si vous m'en empêchez, mais considérer alors que le chapitre de cette période clôture la fic !)

Qui est l'homme au chapeau, l'assassin, Nate Lincoln et... pourquoi Vermouth a invité le groupe ?

_Si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à commenter. Gratuit, sans inscription, c'est ce qui pousse les auteurs à continuer d'écrire. Moi comme les autres ! ;)_

À bientôt ! =)

* * *

**Reviews :**

**Postine :** Confrontation, un peu, mais surtout une rencontre que j'avais hâte d'écrire depuis très longtemps ! Merci à toi ! =)

**RedGalay :** Merci ! :)

Et merci aussi à** Aixy, Ana, Meikoow et Axter** à qui j'ai répondu en MP. (j'espère ? ***gloup* **Désolé si j'ai oublié, en ce moment, trop de choses à penser. ^^)


	18. Le mystère anglais

...

**Chapitre 18 ****— **Le mystère anglais

Masumi croisa ses bras.

Plongée dans de longues réflexions, la première question qui revenait dans son esprit devait concerner l'état de la victime avant cette chute terrible. Était-il mort avant, ou après la descente infernale qu'il avait peut-être vécue ? Ou avait-il était endormi puis amené sur le chandelier trafiqué ?

Elle croisa Conan sur la scène du crime qui était gardé par deux hommes de la sécurité, dont un troisième au téléphone avec un inspecteur de police qui rejoindrait les lieux quand il pourrait, sois-disant.

Lynn resta en retrait, décidément à l'affût du moindre mouvement suspect.

— On ne pourra pas découvrir si elle est morte en tombant, ou avant, soupira Sera qui s'était accroupi près de Conan. « Mais regarde ses doigts, il y a du sang. »

— Ça a séché, il a dû avoir une altercation.

Un des hommes de la sécurité demanda à la jeune détective de lui révéler son identité. En apprenant qu'elle était détective, tout comme le « gosse », il laissa les deux jeunes enquêteurs effectuaient les premières investigations sans l'intervention de la police. Après appel, un inspecteur en chef avait décidé de prendre un moyen de locomotion rapide pour arriver les lieux, mais nul ne savait la raison de sa présence précisément, souhaitant garder ça secret. Lorque Lynn l'apprit, la première question qui traversa son esprit était : pourquoi ?

Ils auraient pu envoyer un inspecteur local, suffisamment bon pour mener une enquête banale, mais Tokyo avait envoyé l'un des leurs, très qualifié. C'était certes étrange, mais cela signifiait qu'il y avait une réponse précise. L'inspecteur qui allait arriver était lié à cet endroit, à cet homme, et sûrement à l'organisateur.

En attendant le diagnostic des médecins légistes et des officiers de police qui allaient arriver sur les lieux, un jour qui sait, le présentateur rejoignit la scène en compagnie d'un homme tatoué au cou, vêtu de cuir, mais sans pilosité ou autres signes d'appartenance à un gang des routes, sûrement un biker ou motard qui ne circulait pas en groupe.

Ce dernier s'approcha du corps, et baissa la tête.

— C'est le propriétaire des lieux, M. Onô Kohei.

— Le propriétaire n'était-il pas Nate Lincoln ? s'étonna Masumi.

— Non, répondit le présentateur. Le motard recula légèrement du corps de la victime. « M. Lincoln était anglais, comme la plupart d'entre nous, invités comme les membres du staff. Il n'était pas le propriétaire, mais a obtenu l'autorisation de faire participer cette convention au Japon, ici, dans le centre du défunt. »

Conan ouvrit grand les yeux.

_« Une seconde... ils sont en partie tous Anglais, et Vermouth et une actrice américaine. Pourrait-il y avoir un quelconque lien ? » pensa Conan._

Le détective réfléchissait encore à cette question, alors qu'il était observé par deux individus depuis les vitres d'une salle de stockage du bâtiment. C'était deux employés ordinaires qui, comme beaucoup de personnes sur terre, travaillaient normalement. Ils n'avaient pas été témoins de la chute, mais voyaient tout de même de là-haut le cadavre du pauvre Kohei qui reposait sur la scène, enveloppé dans un drap blanc.

Des documents confidentiels étaient rangés dans l'un des placards, principalement concernant des vedettes nippones ou américaines. Il n'était donc pas rare de croiser le dossier de Chris Vineyard, et sa mère Sheron, ou bien ceux de Yusaku et Yukiko Kudo, respectivement auteur de romans et célèbre actrice connue mondialement.

Les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce, sans doute pour s'offrir un café, ou rejoindre le stand afin d'assister à ce qui semblait être une enquête.

Dans l'ombre, et une fois la porte fermée, une silhouette se dessina entre l'obscurité et la vitre, ce qui permit à quiconque en bas d'apercevoir un déplacement humain très léger. C'était le costaud au chapeau, qui avait ouvert le placard pour y sortir un dossier familier. Un nom de famille était inscrit dessus, illisible et caché par la main blanche du type qui tenait la pochette fermement. Il activa le bouton principal d'une déchiqueteuse et plongea alors toutes les informations relatives aux personnes concernées dedans.

Des centaines de bouts de papier giclaient à présent du bac de sortie de la machine, détruisant les documents confidentiels détenus par le staff. Ou par Lincoln. Ou par Kohei, il n'en savait rien, et ne faisait pas attention à un détail aussi subtil.

Son attention se concentra de nouveau sur la grande vitre. Il reconnut immédiatement le détective rajeuni et présenta un sourire amical sur son visage, tandis qu'il figea son regard sur Masumi, qui se retourna immédiatement, se sentant observé.

Rien. Personne.

— Conan-kun, allons voir en haut, déclara Masumi. « Je suis sûr qu'on pourra y trouver quelque chose. »

— Si vous allez en haut... déclara un agent de sécurité sûrement employé ici. Il fit une pause. « Prenez l'ascenseur A-4 au fond de la pièce, et enfilez votre harnais de sécurité pour vous balader sur les plateformes et poutre ça peut vous sauver la vie, détective en herbes. »

Masumi fronça les sourcils.

— Ouais...

Conan et Sera s'éclipsèrent, le temps de rejoindre l'ascenseur, les agents de sécurité se déplacèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée du centre, accueillant un homme en costard très imposant, d'apparence plutôt âgée, accompagnée de deux officiers de police. Il montra sa plaque et remonta les lunettes sur son nez, l'homme en noir le fit immédiatement entrer.

Lynn, dans la foule, resta très discrète, au point d'enfoncer davantage sa casquette rose sur sa tête. Elle toussota quand le vieil homme pénétra dans le stand, rejoignant la scène de crime.

En haut, Masumi s'attacha comme la sécurité le voulait, et se rendit sur la plateforme entourant l'ancien emplacement du grand chandelier qui auparavant décorait le « plafond ».

— Tiens... il y a une petite tache de sang ici, s'exclama Conan en regardant une barre de fer sur le sol.

— Ouais, et il y en avait sur le chandelier, aussi, répondit Sera.

Les deux détectives constatèrent pratiquement en même temps les minuscules morceaux de verres sur la plateforme opposée, celle qui menait aux locaux en face.

— Cette enquête sera très rapide ! Se réjouit Masumi. « Un peu trop simple d'ailleurs... pff... »

— Non, Sera-san, susurra Conan, les verres de ses lunettes prirent une teinte blanche. « Nous devons résoudre un autre mystère. Pourquoi ici, pourquoi aujourd'hui, pourquoi Vermouth... le mystère anglais. »

« Il sait qu'on est Américain, mais sait-il que maman est... » pensa Masumi.

Dans les locaux opposés, ceux actuellement désertés, la dénommé Vermouth remarqua la présence des deux détectives.

L'actrice continuait de fixer le détective rajeuni, le visage réfléchi, puis illuminé. Elle leva un sourcil, puis sourit légèrement, alors que le garçon qu'elle continuait d'espionner détourna le regard de la scène de crime. L'inspecteur en chef venait de monter sur scène, et de loin, il reconnut immédiatement son visage familier. Très familier.

Il serra les dents, sentit un froid dans le dos, et continuait de tenter de résoudre tout ce code. Conan se releva, et s'approcha de l'oreille de Masumi. Peu après quelques chuchotements, les deux jeunes décidèrent de continuer leur enquête dans les locaux, laissant toute l'affaire à la charge de la police sur les lieux, jugeant certainement que cette vieille connaissance résoudrait l'affaire de main de maître sans sa précieuse aide, comme il doit le faire pour les autres.

Vermouth disparut à son tour, et tapota un SMS à Rum. Elle soupira longuement, avant de se décider à presser le bouton d'envoi, n'aimant pas particulièrement l'homme en noir en question. Elle appréciait le travail de ce dernier, admirait son ambition et son travail, mais son caractère lui déplaisait.

Vermouth : Tout est en ordre ?

Rum : Ouais.

« J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas... Silver Bullet. » pensa-t-elle.

Un autre SMS suivit le précédent.

Rum : Minute, il y a un invité indésirable ! Je pensais que c'était restreint !

L'actrice américaine fut étonnée. Et contempla la vue depuis le sommet, regardant ainsi la scène de crime. D'ici, elle ne voyait pas Lynn, mais le présentateur qui se présenta à l'homme au costard marron qui se dressait près du corps.

— Qui êtes-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas de Shizuoka ? demanda-t-il.

L'inspecteur en chef sourit, munit un visage inquiétant.

— Je suis de Tokyo. Hyoue Kuroda. Enchanté.

Lynn frissonna.

* * *

Kaboum.

L'enquête semble se finir, mais, un parfum doux se dégage de l'ombre, rencontrant la bête...

Ceci étant dit, à la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! =)

_Si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à commenter. Gratuit, sans inscription, c'est ce qui pousse les auteurs à continuer d'écrire. Moi comme les autres ! ;)_

* * *

**Reviews :**

Merci à** Meikoow, Elconi &amp; Aixy** via MP ! =)


	19. Levé de rideau !

** ...**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 —** Levé de rideau !

L'inspecteur en chef sourit, munit un visage inquiétant.

— Je suis de Tokyo. Hyoue Kuroda. Enchanté.

Lynn écarquilla les yeux.

Il dégageait cette aura particulière, là même de ses souvenirs. Dans un passé lointain, lorsque son fils était encore vivant, c'était cet homme qui lui avait annoncé qu'Akai avait décidé de s'engager dans l'Organisation qu'ils chassaient.

Du moins, c'était plutôt la famille les gibiers, et les hommes en noir les chasseurs. Rum avait obtenu carte blanche de la part du boss, menant ainsi son enquête sur la famille que Lynn avait fondée. Elle avait fait des erreurs, dont son mari, comme Shûichi, et Kuroda avait été étroitement lié à ces derniers quant à la possibilité d'anéantir le syndicat de l'intérieur... depuis son cœur.

L'inspecteur en chef se pencha sur le corps. Du premier coup d'œil, comme Sera et Conan l'avaient déduit, il avait été finalement tué avant sa chute, encore fallait-il savoir comment.

C'était le rôle des deux détectives qui fouillaient les locaux. L'un comme l'autre avait parfaitement compris le meurtre, bien qu'il était finalement très basique et monotone, comme le soupirait Masumi. Voulant une enquête plus coriace, elle avait dû se résoudre à conclure le dossier de cette affaire bien plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait espéré forcé de croire qu'elle ne pouvait pas choisir ses enquêtes, les plus difficiles en haut de la liste.

Lynn se contenta de rester à l'abri, dans la foule, sentant peu à peu un sentiment d'insécurité absolu autour d'elle. Le danger était présent, comme pouvait le ressentir Haibara, et ça concernait non seulement sa propre personne, mais aussi Masumi et Conan.

Le détective rajeuni ouvrit la porte d'un local, celui où s'était rendu l'homme au chapeau une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt. Il y retrouva les restes d'un dossier sur lequel il était presque impossible de retrouver le nom de ce dernier. Cependant, Masumi l'aida à recoller les morceaux de la partie haute de la couverture, dévoilant ainsi petit à petit les quatre lettres qui étaient concernées par ce dossier, un nom de famille très simple, et ouvrant une porte à une infinité d'informations capitales pour leurs ennemies.

KUDO.

Un dossier complet sur lui, et ses parents. Probablement toute la famille Kudo, depuis des dizaines d'années.

— Quelqu'un a détruit ton dossier... Rum voulait donc s'en emparer ? s'exclama Masumi.

Cette dernière constata qu'un micro se trouvait dans la pièce d'a côté, qui surplombait davantage les locaux aux alentours, puisqu'elle était plus avancée. La tête de la cabine proposait tout un panel de boutons et de leviers, chacun ayant sa fonction, mais le principal outil qui allait aider cette affaire à se résoudre devait être le micro qui permettait de parler à haute voix dans l'enceinte du dôme. Aisni, tout le monde l'entendrait.

Conan put voir Hyoue Kuroda plus bas, qui devait sûrement préparer ses hommes à une enquête approfondie. Il ne doutait clairement pas de sa capacité d'analyse et de déduction, il était certain qu'il en viendrait à la même conclusion qu'eux, mais si Masumi pouvait l'épargner d'un temps perdu inutile, un chef comme lui ayant sans doute beaucoup de travail dans sa commune.

« S'il est venu ici... c'est parce qu'il savait pour Rum ! » pensa Conan. « Mais alors... cet homme... »

Masumi s'approcha du micro, l'activa et toussota.

— Inspecteur, je serais ravi de vous présenter mes déductions !

La voix de la jeune fille résonnait dans le hall comme une déesse qui parlait à son peuple. Kuroda tendit l'oreille, à l'écoute de Masumi, il reconnut sans l'ombre d'un doute sa voix si familière, car après tout elle était la sœur de Shûichi Akai.

Comment cette famille avait-elle pu se déchirer autant ? Comment tout avait été aussi brisé si rapidement ?

Hyoue se souvenait parfaitement de tout ça. La raison de toute cette histoire familiale : Scotch. Il était infiltré, tout comme Bourbon et Rye... mais était aussi très apprécié par Rum. Akai avait infiltré l'Organisation après la mort de son père, après l'altercation avec sa mère, pour prouver sa valeur... et lors de cette mission, où Scotch sentait que l'heure allait arriver, sa demande fut très explicite. Kuroda avait tout vu de ses propres yeux...

_« Tue-moi, Shûichi. Tu es un agent, tu sais ce que c'est, quand un frère tombe. »_

Il avait pressé la détente. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'Amuro avait tout vu de ses yeux, et n'avait pas laissé Akai s'expliquer au sujet de la mort de son fidèle ami.

Mais il se souvenait particulièrement de la mère qui le détestait. Après tout, il a été l'homme qui avait poussé Akai à suivre son instinct, à suivre la voie de son père avant et après sa mort, puis son infiltration, avant que celle-ci n'engage une véritable guerre familiale avec son fils. Son assassinat suivit des années plus tard, et la rancœur et la tristesse de sa mort toujours en vie faisait d'elle une personne plus faible que l'on pouvait penser.

Il était aussi présent dans ce « complot », comme le qualifiait Camel, entre James Black et Subaru Okiya. Bien qu'il ne savait pas pour sa véritable identité.

Mains dans les poches, tête baissée, ce dernier esquissa un sourire et redressa légèrement la tête.

— Alors nous t'écoutons, dit-il sereinement, mais à haute voix. « Montre-nous la vérité, et dévoile le nom de notre meurtrier ! »

Sera sourit.

Conan avait quitté la pièce et se dirigeait à toute vitesse vers la passerelle où il s'était retrouvé avec Masumi, plus tôt. Une goutte descendait lentement le long de sa joue, alors que ses dents s'étaient serrées de rage. Ses yeux en dirent tant sur le chemin qu'il poursuivait à présent pour tenter de mettre fin à ce qui se préparait dans l'ombre du dôme, car après tout, digne du célèbre détective très intelligent qu'il était, Conan avait compris.

Ce dossier Kudo, Rum, Lincoln, et cet homme qu'il avait vu. Oui, ça ne faisait aucun doute pour lui, et il savait désormais pourquoi Vermouth l'avait invité.

Non, ce n'était pas un hasard si Kuroda Hyoue avait volontairement décidé de prendre la place de la police locale pour cette enquête... c'est Vermouth qui s'était chargé de le prévenir.

— Notre meurtrier se cache dans la foule, et a eu une altercation avec la victime, expliqua Masumi. « Lorsqu'il s'est retrouvé à terre sur la passerelle, l'assassin a utilisé ses pieds pour envoyer sa cible jusque-là chandelier, ou il s'est retrouvé dans les vapes. C'est grâce au sang sur la passerelle que j'ai compris. »

— Il est mort, car il a brisé sa nuque, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Kuroda.

— Oui, répondit Masumi dans le micro. « Les empreintes du coupable se retrouvent alors certainement dans l'intérieur de la capuche de notre victime. Mais je peux certifier qu'il s'agit d'une femme, puisqu'un homme n'aurait pas pensé à effacer ses traces de rouge à lèvres sur la victime, bien qu'il en restait des traces sur le tee-shirt du défunt. Du coup, dans ses ongles, doit certainement se retrouver des bouts de tissu très léger ! »

— Comment l'assassin a trafiqué le chandelier ? demanda le motard.

— Il lui a suffi de briser les deux chaines qui le retenaient, et d'amocher la troisième de moitié... le poids de la victime a fait le reste.

Hyoue soupira. Quelle enquête atrocement banale et sans intérêt.

Du moins... celle-ci.

Le mystère anglais, lui, n'était pas tout à fait résolu.

Mais peut-être était-il temps d'y mettre fin, alors que Conan continuait sa course jusque-là passerelle, tout en préparant sa montre à fléchette anesthésiante, prêt à faire feu au moindre obstacle qui se présenterait à lui. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Vermouth l'avait devancé, prête à quitter les lieux par le toit, en l'observant du coin de l'œil muni d'un dernier sourire ancré sur le visage... un sourire confiant, mais également signe de danger.

C'est dans le local le plus haut, qui surplombait tout l'intérieur du dôme (le deuxième étant plus bas), que se trouvait cette étrange personne qui portait une casquette rouge.

Son visage était si familier...

Il sentit un courant d'air dans son dos. Rapidement, ce dernier pivota pour faire face à celui qui venait d'entrer.

— Tsss... souffla l'homme au chapeau. « Je suis content de te retrouver, Nate Lincoln. »

Un sourire sur son visage, quand il remonta son chapeau, dévoilant ses deux yeux verts cernés.

— Mais peut-être devrais-je commencer à t'appeler Rum ?

* * *

Apparition du grand et terrible Akai face à Nate Lincoln qui serait... Rum ? Redevenu adulte ? O.o

Voilà voilà. La semaine prochaine, conclusion de l'affaire au dôme, avec la confrontation Rum/Akai que j'attendais d'écrire ! Et mieux encore... _ils vont se revoir. _

A bientôt ! =D

_Si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à commenter. Gratuit, sans inscription, c'est ce qui pousse les auteurs à continuer d'écrire. Moi comme les autres ! ;)_

* * *

**Reviews :**

**RedGalaxy :** Vermouth \O/. Merci !

**Naiko :** Ah. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :)

Et merci à **Meikoow, Elconi, Aixy** et** AiEdogawa** pour leur(s) review(s) ! :)


	20. Le cœur battant

...

* * *

****Chapitre 20 –**** Le cœur battant

Étrangement, l'atmosphère de la pièce avait changé. Tendu, Rum ne cacha pas sa surprise quand il aperçut l'homme qui lui avait fait cette cicatrice 6 ans avant cette nouvelle rencontre. L'homme en noir ne pensait pas le revoir dans un tel contexte.

Il sourit et passa sa main sur son œil droit. Une lentille se retira de ce dernier, et se déposa sur le doigt de Rum, qui frissonna légèrement. C'est alors que son regard changea. De la vue de Shûichi, l'œil gauche qu'il voyait était de couleur bleue, l'autre était en revanche d'un mélange de vert et de jaune, la cicatrice visible sur son sourcil.

Akai fronça les sourcils et garda confortablement ses mains au fond des poches de son pantalon noir, tandis que sa veste grise au teint légèrement bleutée laissa paraître une arme à sa ceinture, que l'homme en noir ne voyait pas.

— Tss, t'es venu compromettre mes plans ? s'étonna Rum. « Laisse les grands faire ce qu'ils ont à faire, veux-tu. »

— Je m'estime suffisamment grand pour te coller une balle entre les deux yeux, répondit froidement Akai. « Rien ne m'en empêche après tout. »

— Ptêt bien que si, monsieur l'agent du FBI, répliqua-t-il. « Que dirait ton père s'il te voyait aujourd'hui ? »

— Il te collerait une balle entre les deux yeux, répéta Akai.

Agacé, Rum retira le sourire sur son visage. Derrière lui, un minuteur, activé de quelques secondes, continuait sa chute jusqu'au chiffre zéro.

— Je crains devoir mettre un terme à notre rencontre... mais ce fut un plaisir !

L'écran afficha le zéro. Une explosion balaya tous les locaux du dernier étage, faisant ainsi tout le tour du dôme. Les débris de ces derniers s'écrasèrent en bas, explosant au passage la statue de Nate Lincoln, qui était bel et bien la représentation physique de Rum. Lynn pris peur et plongea en avant, les bras au-dessus de sa tête, alors que le courant sauta.

Les dernières preuves de l'existence autour de Rum et de ses actions disparurent. Effectivement, certains dossiers compromettaient ses différentes actions légistes dans le monde, en particulier celle datant de 6 ans, lorsque le FBI a tenté une arrestation forcée en son honneur. C'est ainsi que son dossier avait été transformé en tas de cendres, réduisant à néant les preuves de l'homme en noir. Personne ne pourrait jamais savoir ce qu'il a fait.

Akai recula d'un pas, lorsque le souffle de l'explosion le força à dégainer son arme. Il pointa sa seule défense vers la silhouette de Rum, qui dans l'obscurité du dôme, sauta par la fenêtre.

Conan entra dans la pièce à ce moment. Shûichi pressa la détente, la balle suivant la trajectoire que l'agent du FBI avait définie en visant, et trancha ce qui semblait être la silhouette de son adversaire. Mais celui-ci n'était en fait que relié à un hélicoptère, pilotait par un parfait inconnu.

Shûichi s'avançait dans la sombre salle alors que le souffle de l'hélicoptère balayait les environs. Le toit du dôme se referma, et était en fait programmé pour abriter le dôme en dessous du dernier étage, ce qui laisser la plus haute pièce dans laquelle était les deux silver bullet sur le toit du bâtiment. C'était pratique pour l'équipe technique, notamment.

La nuit était tombée depuis peu, l'hélicoptère était passé inaperçu lorsque le toit s'était déplié. Seule Lynn avait remarqué la forme de cet aigle noir triomphant dans le ciel, quelqu'un était venu pour chercher Rum.

Sa mission avait consisté à arrêter Rum. Un échec, mélangé à une douce odeur de victoire, puisque plusieurs informations avaient été récoltées par son fils sans qu'elle le sache, et Conan qui avait démêlé les véritables intentions de Vermouth. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas leur en parler, qui sait comment ils pourraient réagir.

Conan et Akai se retrouvaient perchés au sommet, dans le dernier local, au sommet, alors que Rum se faisait tirer à bord de l'hélicoptère.

— Tu peux le toucher ? cria Conan, qui avait du mal à se faire comprendre par l'agent du FBI.

— Je ne peux pas le tuer, petit, dit-il en tenant le chapeau qui cachait ses cheveux. « Je peux en revanche rompre sa corde ! »

Il tira une première balle qui toucha l'hélicoptère. La force du vent, la nuit, et l'effet d'aveuglement empêcher Akai de toucher sa cible mouvante. Il arriverait bientôt à bord de l'hélicoptère.

Il était déjà exceptionnel qu'un homme puisse tirer aussi bien dans une situation pareil.

— DÉGAGE D'ICI ! ordonna Rum. « Il va me plomber ! »

Paniqué, Rum tenta à son tour de récupérer son arme, mais il constata que ce dernier était absent de son équipement. La réponse fut simple, mais humiliante pour Nate, puisque c'était son arme que tenait Akai dans la main gauche. L'agent du FBI, normalement considéré comme mort, avait réussi ce coup de maitre.

« Cet enfoiré a infiltré l'Organisation juste après mon exil, en toute tranquillité, et se permet de m'humilier deux fois. Il va me le payer. » pensa-t-il.

Alors que la machine volante s'éclipsa dans la douce nuit, Shûichi tira sa dernière balle. Elle se dirigea vers corde, en laissant une lumière incondescente sur sa piste, produisant un effet d'étoile filante dans le ciel noir.

Elle trancha la corde, qui céda sur le coup. Rum senti un frisson lui parcourir le dos, tandis qu'il chuta de plusieurs mètres jusque le toit d'un bâtiment, traversant ainsi la vitre de ce dernier. L'alarme se déclencha et résonna dans le quartier, alors que l'hélicoptère s'approchait du lieu d'atterrissage de l'homme en noir.

— A... Akai ! Tu avais dit ne pas le tuer ! s'écria Conan.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, personne n'irait pleurer sa mort, rétorqua-t-il. « Qui plus est, il n'est pas du genre à mourir pour ça. Ait confiance, il sera juste un peu amoché. »

Mais plus Rum subissait, et plus sa haine se renforçait. Alors qu'il se releva, des morceaux de verres dans la peau et du sang sur les vêtements, son regard se fit très froid, comme si un esprit maléfique s'était emparé de lui. Une lueur rouge au fond des yeux, sa prochaine cible était sans aucun doute ce type du FBI, qu'il allait tuer de ses mains.

L'hélicoptère se posa parmi les débris du bâtiment. La portière s'ouvrit, alors que le pilote retira sa ceinture, descendant de son véhicule de prédilection.

— Tout va bien, Nate ? demanda-t-il en anglais.

— Je t'avais demandé de me remonter tout de suite après. Habituellement, je formule des phrases correctement. Me remonter, tout de suite, après... expliqua l'homme en noir, lui aussi en anglais. « ET TOI TU N'AS RIEN FAIT ! »

Sortant sa machette de la veste de son manteau, Rum s'élança sur le pauvre homme qui subit plusieurs coups de l'arme de son ancien coéquipier, le sang giclant sur le sol et le tapis du hall du dernier étage du building. Son crime commis, le pilote fut installé à l'arrière de l'hélicoptère, tout comme le tapis qui avait pris une teinte rouge.

Rum remonta à bord et emmena son jouet volant loin d'ici, là où il pourrait se reposer, le temps peut-être qui sait de retrouver son corps de 7 ans... pour s'occuper de Conan Edogawa.

[==]

Conan avait quitté le toit, et s'était séparé d'Akai le temps de régler le dernier principal problème du dôme. Le suspect avait pris en otage le motard qui avait été présent pendant l'enquête. La situation semblait critique, mais Hyoue Kuroda avait sorti son arme de service, et pointait cette dernière de ses deux mains l'assassin.

Masumi, impuissante depuis le local où elle avait fait sa déduction, devait laisser la place à Conan qui se dirigeait à présent sur la passerelle.

Son doigt fit pression sur le bouton de sa ceinture, gonflant un ballon qui retomba sur la passerelle en acier. Sa chaussure en pleine puissance, celle-ci rencontra sa cible, et fit tournoyer cette dernière dans les airs, à pleine vitesse, touchant selon la trajectoire l'assassin de plein fouet. Il devait y croire, pour que ça marche.

Ce qu'il n'avait en revanche pas prévu, c'était la chute d'une passerelle qui bloqua l'arme de Conan.

— Merde !

Le choc sur le sol fut si intense, que l'assassin du sauter pour descendre de la scène. Elle avait lâché l'otage, mais en avait récupéré un nouveau, prête à quitter le dôme avec pour s'en sortir sans problème de cette accablante affaire de meurtre, à la base, même pas coordonner. Kuroda devait tenter un tir, c'était la seule solution.

Lynn s'était éclipsé et parcourait les couloirs. Cet homme au chapeau qu'elle avait vu, son sourire, et ce mystère atmosphère qui s'était construite dans le dôme.

Elle ne réfléchissait pas. Elle courait. L'adrénaline était là, alors qu'elle grimpa au troisième étage. Le couloir retrouva sa puissante lumière.

La mère rajeunie laissa une larme s'échapper de son œil droit, qui coula sur le côté avant de finir sa course sur le sol en marbre. Sa tête se baissa alors que sa course continuait au travers d'un couloir qui semblait éternel. Si seulement il était encore en vie... si seulement elle pouvait lui dire un dernier, je t'aime... si seulement elle pouvait s'excuser pour tout ce mal causé...

Son rêve devenu réalité quand elle heurta le torse d'un homme assez imposant. Tombant sur le derrière, la jeune fille craqua, son cœur se déchirant en deux. Elle était vide, sans émotion, une trace de larme sur le visage, alors qu'une main se tendit vers elle.

Elle releva la tête.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, son cœur battit la chamade, ses yeux devinrent humides. La main de la jeune fille se posa dans celle d'Akai qui l'aida à se relever.

Lynn put le voir. Dans ses yeux, du réconfort, tandis que les larmes coulaient sur les joues de sa mère. Toute l'émotion se dégage d'elle quand elle se jeta dans ses bras, en pleure, alors que ce dernier enroula son bras autour de son cou, comme pour la rassurer.

Aucune pause dans la libération se toute sa tristesse, et sa joie de revoir son fils vivant, non pas sur une simple photo, mais bien en vrai. Quand elle se retira de l'étreinte de Shûichi, le visage humide, un sourire se dessina sur son visage, une petite dent blanche dépassant de ses lèvres. Heureuse de revoir son fils. C'était ça... ce que Conan cachait...

— Shû... je suis sincèrement désolé, avoua-t-elle en bégayant. « Je me rends compte du mal que... je t'ai fait. »

— Shh... souffla-t-il en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres. Il essuya une larme avec son pouce. « Tu sais, ça fait longtemps je veille sur toi et Masumi, j'ai bien oublié toute cette histoire. »

— Mais comment tu t'en es sorti ? Tu avais été abattu !

— Je dois tout à ce garçon... Edogawa Conan-kun, répondit-il. « Mais je te recontacterais plus tard. Ne parle à personne de notre rencontre, exceptée elle, et retourne auprès de Masumi. »

Sa mère acquiesça, alors qu'elle savoura cet instant, le regard plongé dans celui de Shûichi.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire...

Ni même d'exprimer ce sentiment incroyable qui l'avait envahi.

[==]

Le bruit d'une balle résonna dans le hall.

Kuroda s'était décidé à tirer, le suspect avait été neutralisé. Sur le sol, plusieurs policiers s'étaient empressés de passer des menottes à ses poignets. L'assassin clamait encore haut et fort que la justice lui rendrait raison, et que jamais elle ne serait jetée en prison, la folie avait dû prendre le dessus sur elle...

Conan se montra, fatigué de cette journée, cherchant du regard Sera et Lynn. Aucun des deux concernés n'était présent, et pourtant, le départ approchait...

— Je me doutais bien que tu étais ici, on m'a dit qu'un enfant avait quitté les lieux avec une détective, ça ne pouvait qu'être toi... déclara Kuroda.

Conan se retourna.

— Ah... je...

— Cest dommage, je pensais au moins revoir ce type... Lincoln, soupira-t-il. « Semblerait-il que je me sois déplacé inutilement. Mais je finirais par venger _sa mort_... »

Le détective rajeuni se mit sur ses gardes, et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Parlerait-il... du père d'Akai ? »

Ce devait être le cas, alors que Vermouth dans la foule sourit légèrement.

Un sourire qui bizarrement... se voulait victorieux.

* * *

Affaire terminé !

Que d'émotions. Ce passage entre Akai et sa mère... fallait que je l'écrive, je le voulais depuis si longtemps, et c'était la situation rêvé. J'espère qu'il aura réussi à vous toucher ! ^^

Ceci étant dit, la semaine prochaine, nouvelle affaire, et on avance... doucement... vers une potentielle fin de fiction. Ouche.

À bientôt ! =)

* * *

**Reviews :**

Merci à** AiEdogawa, Aixy, Axter et Meikoow **pour leur review ! =)


	21. Kuroda rencontre Shûkichi

**... (SPOILS TOME 88 ! À vos risques et périls, le nom de la Gamine pourrait bien être celui que je cite dans le chapitre !)**

* * *

**Chapitre 21 –** Kuroda rencontre Shûkichi

Un bruit sourd éclata depuis le fond du couloir.

Vermouth en tressaillit presque, alors qu'elle continuait sa marche jusque-là salle en question, plus loin. Les souvenirs de cette convention en tête, et de ce qui était arrivé à Rum, la rendait pas pour autant anxieuse à son sujet, elle comme lui. Dieu sait qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, et elle comptait bien mettre à profit son plan pour venir à bout de son petit projet personnel.

On pouvait dire qu'elle ne pensait qu'à elle, mais elle libérerait l'Organisation en agissant ainsi. Personne ne savait, pas même le Boss, elle ne comptait que sur Conan Edogawa pour conclure ce dossier qu'elle avait monté.

Entrant dans la salle où se trouvait Gin, armée d'un pistolet, elle s'accouda au mur et observa l'homme en noir qui déversait sa haine et toute sa psychopathie sur les cibles qu'il visait de son colt. Le tueur ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et aucune expression n'était notable sur son visage, il restait éternellement concentré sur ses cibles. Une à une, ces dernières tombaient sur le sol.

L'homme en noir reposa son arme.

— À quoi tu penses ? demanda Vermouth. « J'ai entendu cette histoire de voix au barrage. »

— Je l'ai déjà entendu, répondit Gin. « Quelque part. L'intonation de la voix m'est bien trop familière pour que ce soit un simple détail sans importance. »

L'actrice fut étonnée. Gin était encore en train de travailler sur ça.

— Et Rum, où en est-il ? s'interrogea l'homme en noir.

— Il prévoit d'assassiner un homme bien placé dans la police, et de ce que je sais, il a des cibles à abattre pour son compte personnel... soupira-t-elle. « Le Boss lui a donné son accord, c'est rare... »

Un autre tir qui neutralise la dernière cible mouvante. Les points de l'homme en noir après calculs étaient énormes, son précédent record inégalé restant encore dans les annales des histoires sombres et morbides de l'Organisation.

Si Gin avait été un expert de la gâchette, il n'en restait pas moins un assassin extrêmement dangereux, mettant fin à la vie de quiconque obtenant quelconques informations contre lui, ou le syndicat de manière générale. Les autres avaient beau se lancer dans un combat désespéré contre la justice qu'essayait de faire régner le FBI contre eux, pour lui, ce n'était qu'un jeu et de ne pas y prêt forte attention rendait ce spectacle plus intéressant qu'avant.

Alors l'actrice, suite au silence qui s'était installé dans l'amtplshpère de la pièce, sourit faiblement en pendant au Silverbullet. Si Gin venait à se souvenir de sa voix lors de la tentative d'assassinat de Kogoro Mouri, il n'en ressortirait pas vivant.

Ce même détective qui des kilomètres plus loin, maintenant sa tête dans ses bras, prisonnier dans sa propre maison avec Masumi Sera et Lynn. Bizarrement, tout semblait être organisé de sorte que cette famille réponde enfin à des questions qu'il posait toujours en vain.

Akai, non déguisé pour le plus grand bonheur de sa mère et sa sœur, apporte une tasse de café à ses invités, puis s'installa dans le seul siège du salon qui n'était pas occupé. Il resserra sa veste verte, libérant un léger frisson. Bien qu'il ait allumé le chauffage quelques minutes auparavant, la pièce n'avait pas encore le temps de se chauffer correctement.

— Dis-moi, Shu-nii, s'interrogea Masumi. « Tu nous as bien demandé de venir ici à propos d'Amuro Tooru, non ? »

Conan but une gorgée du café noir de Shûichi.

— Oui, lui répondit ce dernier. Il posa la tasse sur la table basse. « Avant toute chose, je vous demanderais de ne pas me blâmer pour ce que je vais vous raconter. Tout ceci est plus ou moins lié à cet homme, Nate Lincoln, Rum. »

Ils hochèrent la tête.

Akai fronça les sourcils.

— Pendant mon infiltration dans l'Organisation, j'ai été contraint d'exécuter Scotch. Il était soupçonné d'être un membre de la police secrète, chose dont j'étais certain, tout comme son fidèle associé, Bourbon, expliqua l'agent du FBI. « Mais... ça a mal tourné. Lorsque Scotch s'en est aperçu, il cherchait absolument une autre solution. Nous en sommes venus à la conclusion de porter ces accusations sur Amuro, ce dernier pouvant faire face plus solidement que Scotch. Si Bourbon était banni, alors moi et Scotch aurions pu continuer une mission duo qui nous aurait amenés à les faire tomber. »

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? demanda Lynn.

— Amuro n'était pas de cet avis. Lorsqu'on lui a parlé de ça, il a catégoriquement refusé, et a assuré qu'il souhaitait quitter l'Organisation avec son ami, pour être sain et sauf. C'est alors qu'il est arrivé... Gin. N'ayant d'autre choix, j'ai été contraint d'abattre Scotch. Je pensais qu'Amuro avait quitté les lieux, mais ce n'était pas le cas, continua Akai en poussant un long soupir. « Amuro, non Furuya Rei, m'a ensuite profondément détesté, et souhaitait faire éclater ma véritable identité. Mais dans les derniers mots de Scotch, me demandant de le tuer, était très suspect. Je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi, mais... son sourire ce jour-là sonnait étrangement. »

— Mais Amuro dans son enfance... déclara Conan. « Il était... »

— Il a été élevé par les parents Miyano... Elena et Atsushi, révéla Shûichi. « Lorsque Rum a tué les deux scientifiques, Amuro s'est retrouvé seul, et a été promu à la police plus tard grâce à son défunt mentor, Wataru Date. »

Conan eut un flash.

Bien qu'il soupçonnait ce point lorsque Lynn lui avait parlé du passé de Rum, au plus profond de lui, il en avait eu la certitude. Mais jamais le détective n'aurait pu s'imaginer que tout ceci allait plus loin encore.

— Ce qui lie Edogawa Conan-kun et Rum n'est pas encore élucidé, dit Akai.

— Rum te cherche, et il veut te tuer, ajouta Lynn. « Autrement dit, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps, l'arrestation de Rum doit se faire dans les jours qui arrivent ! »

Conan hocha la tête.

— Mais Lynn —

— Appelle-moi Mary, corrigea-t-elle d'un sourire.

« Mary ? » pensa Conan.

— Tu sais, je t'ai souvent pris pour un détective bas de gamme, mais... je suis confiante à l'idée que de t'avoir embarqué là-dedans ne peut qu'être une bonne chose, avoua-t-elle. « Et par conséquent, tu fais officiellement partie de notre petit groupe. Nous sommes plus ou moins soutenus par le FBI. »

Le détective rajeuni ne put s'empêcher d'arborer un léger sourire de compassion.

— Désolé d'interrompre cette touchante scène, mais je viens de recevoir un mail de James, coupa Akai. « Nous avons plus ou moins carte blanche pour la suite des événements. Rum doit être impérativement arrêté cette semaine. Blessé, de toute manière, il ne peut pas aller bien loin. »

— Comment allons-nous y prendre ? demanda Sera.

Akai et Mary sourirent.

— Peut-être que mon troisième enfant saura répondre à cette question, dit la mère de famille.

Conan leva un sourcil.

[==]

Debout, face à une maison neuve et rénovée d'un quartier calme, un homme imposant enfila sa capuche pour se protéger du vent et de la pluie qui l'empêchait d'y voir clair dans ce début de soirée couvert.

Haneda Shûkichi. Il était l'homme qui logeait dans cette incroyable demeure qui devait coûter un petit paquet de yens, mais puisqu'il était champion de shogi, sans nul doute qu'il pouvait se le permettre. Kuroda le savait bien, puisque ce n'était pas une personne inconnue pour lui... n'avait-il pas aidé Akai à se joindre au FBI ?

Mais la guerre familiale qui avait éclaté des années plus tôt l'avait touché. Cette histoire de coma avait été fausse depuis bien longtemps. C'est vrai, ce faux corps qui avait orné le lit médical de la chambre 705 à l'hôpital était encore en bon état, même après tant d'années.

Tout le monde l'avait cru dans ce coma... et pourtant, en agissant pleinement dans l'ombre, ses sources et informations avaient grandi. Mais sa santé en avait payé le prix.

Kuroda toussota. Il ne lui restait plus très longtemps à vivre.

— Qui est là ? demanda Haneda dans le haut-parleur.

— Hyoue, répondit le chef de la police. « J'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Il poussa le petit portail et rencontra le deuxième fils Sera. Sa main serra la sienne.

Et tout ça, observé par Vermouth, non loin, sourire ancré sur le visage.

* * *

Aha, nous entrons dans le tout dernier arc de cette fanfiction... qui s'arrêtera bien au chapitre 30, portant d'ailleurs l'incroyable titre de...  
Ouais non.

Après un an et deux mois, et tant d'absences, voici que la fiction approche de sa fin. Alors, à la base, je comptais faire une suite, et conclure l'arc de Rum avec l'arc Mezcal. Mais, je juge que la fin de fic répond à toutes les questions, en plus d'être épique. Alors... je vais laisser cette histoire se conclure, avec un pincement au cœur, car elle est ma préférée... :/

L'avatar a changé. Le résumé a changé. Plus que 10 chapitres !

À bientôt ! ;)

* * *

Grand merci à** Aixy, India, AiEdogawa, Atsuki-san**_ (YES ! Objectif atteint.)_, **Guest, RedGalaxy et Coper-nix** pour leur chaleureuse review. =)


	22. La mort au tournant

**...**

* * *

**Chapitre 22 **– La mort au tournant

* * *

Un cri. Un cri de femme. Puis un silence.

Les gouttes de pluie continuaient de tomber sur la grande vitre qui séparait le petit bâtiment où se trouvait Gin et Akai, et la rue. Scotch, présent aussi les mains en l'air, retira le sourire qu'il avait maintenu ancré sur son visage le long de la journée.

Pénétrant dans le silence absolu dans la pièce, Amuro se décida à observer avec attention la scène depuis un petit muret, d'où il pouvait voir l'ombre de Gin et la silhouette d'Akai.

L'homme en noir qui se trouvait face à ces deux exécutants de l'Organisation poussa un léger soupir de soulagement, et d'inquiétude. Sans doute voulait-il exprimer toute sa tristesse vis-à-vis de sa fin proche qui était, à son goût, pas extraordinaire, sachant pertinemment qu'il aurait pu faire bien mieux. Gin en avait sans doute décidé autrement, l'arme à la main.

Mais ce qui surprit le plus Scotch, c'était son bras. Il tenait l'arme et la tendait au niveau de l'épaule de Rye, qui lui aussi était réticent quant à l'idée de faire taire le traitre. D'un autre point de vue que celui du tueur sombre qu'était l'homme au chapeau, sans doute pourrait-il être compatissant envers un allié qui s'apprêtait à tirer une dernière fois sa révérence ?

— Tue-le, ordonna froidement Gin.

Un frisson suffisamment fort pour qu'il soit visible sur les traits du visage de Scotch parcourra le dos de ce dernier. Il aurait pu se défendre, mais aucune arme n'était à sa disposition.

C'est alors qu'avant de fermer les yeux pour la dernière fois, il vit le regard de braise prenait vie dans les yeux de son vieil acolyte. Un dernier petit sourire, et un très faible murmure que l'assassin à ses côtés ne put entendre. Mais, lui avait saisi toutes les sages paroles que Shûichi avait libérées...

« Je terminerais ce que tu as commencé. »

Scotch sourit. La balle toucha, ce qui semblait être, sa poitrine, puis une seconde traversa le haut de son front. Le sang gicla du trou que venait de former la balle en explosant sa cervelle, laissant ainsi le corps s'écraser sur le sol, sans vie.

Gin était satisfait. Un rat, infiltré, venait de mourir, et ce n'était pas quelque chose de mauvais.

— Bon boulot, Rye, déclara-t-il en allumant une cigarette. « Nettoie tout ça, et rentre. »

— À vos ordres.

Le réflexe d'Akai fut de poser sa main au niveau de son cou afin de vérifier et confirmer sa mort. Un rictus s'étira sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il baissa la tête.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le bâtiment entier prit feu. Le corps ne fut jamais retrouvé, les décombres de la vieille bâtisse l'ayant sans doute emporté...

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était advenu de Bourbon à la suite de l'incendie. Tout ce qu'il avait entendu dire à la suite de cette révélation au sein de l'Organisation c'est qu'il était possible qu'un agent du FBI fût aussi infiltré, ouvrant ainsi une enquête au sein des rangs.

Un coup de revers direct du gauche par Amuro, qu'il savait être de la police secrète. La haine qu'il éprouvait pour Akai était né, et au fil des années, cette dernière s'amplifierait, pour peut-être un jour finir par clore ce dossier une bonne foi pour toutes. Mais Amuro n'avait jamais su... le lien entre Akai et Scotch... ce dernier ne voyant que le mauvais coté des choses.

La pluie balaya les flammes des restes du bâtiment, le souffle emportant les cendres de celui-ci à l'horizon...

...

Haneda ouvrit les yeux.

Il connaissait cette histoire par cœur. Joueur de Shogi professionnel, et en tête de la ligue et du championnat actuel, il n'avait à la base que faire de cette histoire d'Organisation et de famille. Bien qu'il continuait de chérir ses proches et d'être présent en cas de besoin, il souhaitait au maximum éviter ce genre d'actions suicidaires.

Pourtant, la simple présence de Kuroda lui faisait dire qu'au fond de lui une petite flamme s'était réveillé... le gout de l'aventure, et de l'annihilation totale de ce Syndicat voué au mal.

Une visite surprise qui l'avait fortement étonné. Hyoue avait entrainé son frère, Akai, au FBI, et avait déclenché de par ce fait involontairement une déchirure familiale puissante... Mary s'en était à jamais voulu. Comment lui jeter la pierre ? La perte de son mari et de son fils pour un travail qui était sans doute suicidaire était difficile à supporter, aussi forte était-elle. Mais ce qui l'affectait particulièrement était Masumi.

Jeune détective, lycéenne, amatrice d'enquêtes en tout genre, Sera avait eu la chance de connaître Scotch, avec qui cette dernière put prendre des cours de guitare. Mais un traumatisme avait eu lieu lorsque l'altercation Sera-Akai eut lieu, mettant fin à la vie des Tooru. Elle avait connu, et s'en souvenait certainement plus, Amuro alias Rei très jeune, orphelin. Les parents Miyano l'avaient dès lors adopté... mais la mort de ces derniers fut une terrible épreuve pour le pauvre garçon.

Lorsque Rum, jeune lui aussi, avait pointé son arme sur le visage de Sera, en lui obligeant de perdre cette partie de sa vie, la détective n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'obéir. Le coup sur son crâne en disait tant...

Heureusement, Masumi parle dans son sommeil. Haneda en avait bien profité, et Mary aussi. Le monde des rêves regorge de possibilités, et les souvenirs effacés pouvaient ressurgir à tout instant...

— Surpris ? demanda Kuroda. « Je suis venu te délivrer une information capitale. »

— Et pourquoi à moi ? Après tout, tu n'as qu'à sonner chez les Kudo, tu trouveras ton bonheur, répondit Shûkichi hérité.

Hyoue fronça les sourcils. La marque sur son nez révéla son énervement, et sans doute, l'aura malsaine qui se dégageait de lui. Un effet qu'Haneda avait du mal à oublier, l'intensité de celui-ci étant bien plus fort qu'il n'aurait jamais pu le penser.

— Car je veux que tu me rendes un service, après quoi je disparaîtrais à jamais, répondit Kuroda.

— Quel genre de service ? répliqua aussi tôt Haneda.

— D'ordre financier, et qui concerne le Shogi, renseigna Hyoue. « Je veux que tu disputes un match, en échange de quoi, je vous révélerais la position de ce que Rum a toujours souhaité dirigé. »

Haneda leva un sourcil.

— Que veux-tu dire ? s'étonna ce dernier.

— Ce type a toujours souhaité diriger une industrie, une entreprise, et se faire un nom, expliqua son invité. « Les ennuis qu'il a eus avec des bikers par le passé l'a poussé à créer cette société dont il rêvait, pour leur faire barrage sur un domaine. Mais tout s'est effondré. Alors, il s'est rabattu sur un marché qui rapporterait énormément d'argent... »

Shûkichi baissa la tête.

Après tout, il n'avait pas rendu tant de services que ça à sa famille. Peut-être cette fois-ci pouvait-il faire un effort, et accepter. Qu'avait-il à perdre ?

— Très bien, j'accepte, répondit Shûkichi. « Pour ma famille et le plaisir d'une partie de Shogi. »

Kuroda sourit diaboliquement.

« Parfait. » pensa-t-il.

[==]

À bord de son véhicule, et en route pour une adresse qui lui était inconnue, Gin ignora les propos de son partenaire au volant, pourtant pas idiot. Il envisageait de ne pas s'y rendre, n'ayant pas la confiance totale en Vermouth, et encore moins en Rum. Mais l'homme en noir avait décidé de s'y rendre, pour assister à un spectacle comme avait pu lui dire le concerné...

Une cigarette dépassant de ses lèvres, ce dernier serra les dents au feu rouge suivant qui les empêchait maintenant de continuer leur route jusqu'à la destination. Il put apercevoir de loin l'agence du détective Kogoro Mouri.

Et en y réfléchissant davantage, n'était-ce pas ici qu'Akai avait tiré avec son fusil sniper à plus de 700 mètres ? La cicatrice qui déchirait le haut de sa joue, au coin de l'œil, était la marque d'une insulte et d'une humiliation cuisante pour le tueur aux longs cheveux argentés. Mais... il n'y avait pas que ça.

Vermouth avait eu un comportement bizarre, vis-à-vis du détective et d'un gamin.

— Un gamin, s'étouffa Gin.

Vodka releva la tête, oubliant que le feu venait de passer au vert. Il accéléra en conséquence.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Vodka, intrigué.

Gin sourit. Un sourire maléfique. Un sourire victorieux.

— Rien... répondit-il. « Je viens de me souvenir d'un fâcheux détail qui me sera fort utile à l'avenir ! »

Ce mioche, il l'avait vu dans un journal, et ce jour-là à Beika.

« Conan Edogawa. » pensa-t-il, amèrement.

* * *

Inutile de préciser que Gin qui apprend la vérité sur Conan, c'est... TRÈS mauvais.

Pour les barbares, le final se déroule sur l'image de l'avatar. Un bonbon à celui qui trouve. Cash.

Toute cette fic aura donc ses réponses, et une part de mystères et de secrets à jamais scellés, d'ici quelques chapitres... je redoute ce moment, mais je suis tout aussi excité, l'affrontement entre les deux héros étant vraiment très rude. Sous une pluie divine, pour spoiler un peu...

Enfin enfin, à bientôt ! \O/

* * *

Grand merci à **Orie, Jayya, Annael et AiEdogawa** ! =)


	23. (Fin T2) Déclaration de guerre

**...**

* * *

**Chapitre 23 **– Déclaration de guerre

Conan ouvrit grand les yeux. Un rêve venait de le sortir de son éternel sommeil, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il revit une certaine journée dans son esprit, toujours et encore la même, avec le même contexte...

Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Masumi, et qu'il avait réalisé que cette dernière le connaissait très bien, tout comme lui, cet étrangement onirisme refaisait souvent apparition durant son sommeil. Programmé toujours à une heure ou deux avant son réveil, il se revoyait, enfant, avec Ran et Masumi près d'une plage où soufflait le vent...

Les vagues se laissèrent tomber sur le sable fin et chaud, et le détective visualisait à nouveau les protagonistes de son histoire, jusqu'à ce qu'un homme au chapeau noir s'approcha d'eux. Ran prétendait qu'il s'agissait du type qui suivait souvent Shinichi, mais ce dernier se souvint alors que Yusaku et lui étaient des amis proches.

La peur de Sera et Ran avait obligé le jeune garçon à reculer d'un pas, alors que le frère de Masumi prit le relais. À peine majeur, Shûichi avait non seulement gardé et protégé les enfants derrière lui, mais avait paré un coup de pied qui lui aurait été fatal. Il n'eut aucun mal après ça à repousser son adversaire en arrière.

Après ça, le néant. Il ne se souvenait plus rien.

Cependant, ce qu'il comprit lors du retour de ce rêve étrange, c'est que l'homme qui à l'époque les avait accostés était bien Nate Lincoln... Rum.

Le petit détective descendit. Il ne savait pas quoi, ni ou il en était dans cette histoire. Tout ce dont il se rappelait, c'était les maigres informations que la famille Akai lui avait données un peu plus tôt.

Assis dans son fauteuil pour déjeuner un minimum, il reçut un SMS d'une personne dont il croyait avoir perdu. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas contacté, et il était pourtant un allié de taille dans cette pseudo guerre contre l'Organisation. La confiance entre lui et Conan avait bien grandi au fil du temps, et cela devait se montrer davantage à présent.

Mais le message en question n'était pas le seul dans sa boite. Il y en avait un autre. Un inconnu.

— Ce ne serait pas Akai-san ? s'étonna Conan.

Il eut tort d'ouvrir et de lire son contenu. Son visage se métamorphosa, et le détective se désintégra soudainement. Très excité et très effrayé à la fois, il serra son portable aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

[-]-[-]

_Bourbon._

Amuro n'entendit pas l'appel de Vermouth, qui le regardait depuis une bonne minute. Il était plongé dans ses pensées et semblait avoir perdu pied avec la réalité. Sa voiture dérapa au prochain carrefour, et il conduisait maintenant en direction de Beika, un quartier trop souvent soupçonné par Gin d'y cacher Shiho Miyano. S'il savait...

_Bourbon !_

S'il savait ce qu'il l'attendrait quand le PSB lancera l'assaut final mettant un terme à l'Organisation, il ne serait pas aussi enchanté. Le principal problème devait être Rum, cet homme en noir qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

Il savait aussi que le FBI voulait mener l'Organisation jusqu'à l'échafaud... mais ils n'étaient pas en Amérique ici. C'était SON Japon, c'était son devoir de protéger ce territoire qu'il aimait tant. Et puis, s'il devait se mesurer à l'agent le plus expérimenté alias son éternel rival, Akai, c'était bien lui qui était resté plus longtemps infiltré parmi eux.

_BOURBON !_

Si seulement Scotch était encore en vie. Son vieil ami serait d'une utilité irremplaçable au PSB. Mais ce jour-là, sur le toit de ce bâtiment, Akai l'avait assassiné en lui perçant le cœur. Bien qu'il s'était défendu en révélant qu'il était déjà mort, cela ne changeait rien au contexte et la situation qu'il désapprouvait entièrement. Avoir tué son meilleur ami était une haute trahison pour leur ancienne amitié.

Bourbon et Rye ne s'étaient pas toujours entendus par le passé, mais il est vrai qu'au bout d'un certain temps, ils s'étaient approchés grâce à Scotch. Déjà à l'époque, il l'avait soupçonné d'être infiltré, mais quand Gin avait découvert que Scotch en était un, Akai avait reçu l'ordre de l'abattre.

Amuro réalisa qu'après que Vermouth l'avait appelé quatre fois. Il s'arrêta au prochain feu rouge et passa sa main sur son visage.

— Réveillé ? Tu aurais pu nous tuer, assura-t-elle.

— Désolé, je réfléchissais, répondit Bourbon. Il se passe tant de choses en ce moment.

Elle haussa les épaules.

— Rum lui a envoyé un mail, à ce gamin détective... souffla Vermouth. C'est peut-être une occasion pour ce type d'être tué. Il ne mériterait que ça.

« Elle déteste tant que ça Rum ? » s'étonna l'agent du PSB.

— Eh bien... je suppose que ça enfin se terminer, répliqua Amuro. De toute manière, Gin s'y prépare aussi, il pense que Rum commettra une fois encore une erreur. Tout comme il y a bien longtemps, il n'osera pas faire ce qu'il doit faire. Alors peut-être que ça se terminera en guerre.

— Une guerre qui, je te rappelle, ne doit pas toucher ceux que je t'ai demandé de couvrir ! ajouta sèchement Vermouth.

Il acquiesça.

[-]-[-]

Conan ouvrit la porte.

Le mail qu'il venait de lire lui avait permis de comprendre qu'il avait un soutien supplémentaire en cas de problème. Mais le second message envoyé par Rum l'avait tellement laissé perplexe qu'il en avait informé Lynn.

La mère de Masumi entra alors, accompagnée comme toujours de sa fille détective. Elles s'installèrent toutes les deux dans le canapé de la résidence Kudo, Subaru Okiya s'était absenté pour la journée. Peut-être se préparait-il pour le match de Shogi d'Haneda le lendemain. C'était son frère qui allait jouer, et Akai avait souhaité l'accompagner au moins une fois.

Dubitatif, Conan hésita à se lancer. Comment annoncer à des personnes qu'il connaissait à peine la grande nouvelle, le début d'un nouveau chapitre contre l'Organisation ?

— J'ai reçu un mail de Rum, déclara-t-il.

La mystérieuse gamine sourit.

_« Salut, Edogawa-kun._

_Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on ait une petite discussion toi et moi. On doit mettre à plat ce qu'on a sur la conscience, et je suis très sérieux. Au fond, je n'ai pas vraiment à t'en vouloir, mais il y a des choses que tu dois savoir. De toute urgence._

_Si tu veux bien, alors rejoins-moi demain à 21 heures au port de Tokyo. Il y a une plateforme qui est rattachée au dernier quai, une plateforme pétrolière qui m'appartient. Je la dirige depuis plusieurs années. On sera tranquille._

_Viens seul._

_Nate Lincoln. »_

Masumi soupira, tandis que Conan baissa la tête. La lumière se refléta dans ses lunettes.

— Tu es bien conscient que c'est une déclaration de guerre, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Lynn.

Le détective rajeuni afficha un grand sourire.

— C'est ce que je voulais, justement. S'il veut mettre fin à tout ça demain, alors je suis de son avis.

Elle reconnut ce regard déterminé. Ce sourire de confiance. Cette envie de remporter la victoire sur l'homme en noir qui cherchait à l'éliminer. Lynn le connaissait que trop bien, puisqu'elle l'avait vécu.

Il y a de nombreuses années, lorsque Kuroda avait fait parler de lui, et que sa famille était en pleine ébullition, proche de la déchirure.

Oui.

C'est comme ça qu'elle pensait avoir perdu Shûichi...

* * *

Je suis désolé, la panne d'inspiration était violente...

Mais nous nous dirigeons vers la FIN de cette fiction ! Et merci d'avoir accompagné l'histoire jusqu' ici, c'est énorme. =)

La confrontation finale contre Rum est inévitable. Mais qui gagnera ?

À la semaine prochaine ! \O/

* * *

**Un grand merci à Meikoow, Axter, Annael, AiEdogawa, India, Tina et RedGalaxy ! =)**


	24. (T3) Rencontre au sommet

_« Salut, Edogawa-kun._

_Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on ait une petite discussion toi et moi. On doit mettre à plat ce qu'on a sur la conscience, et je suis très sérieux. Au fond, je n'ai pas vraiment à t'en vouloir, mais il y a des choses que tu dois savoir. De toute urgence._

_Si tu veux bien, alors rejoins-moi demain à 21 heures au port de Tokyo. Il y a une plateforme qui est rattachée au dernier quai, une plateforme pétrolière qui m'appartient. Je la dirige depuis plusieurs années. On sera tranquille._

_Viens seul._

_Nate Lincoln. »_

* * *

**Chapitre 24 **– Rencontre au sommet

21 heures.

L'orage grondait, la pluie amorçait sa longue chute jusqu'aux terres nippones. Les vagues se jetaient précipitamment sur la côte et les poteaux de bois et d'aciers qui soutenaient cette importante usine, cette immense zone industrielle qui se dressait à l'extrémité du plus long quai du port de Tokyo. Elle était dirigée par Nate Lincoln, Rum.

Il fut facile de retrouver les lieux, elle n'était pas difficile à rater. C'est à bord du van conduit par Lynn et Masumi que Conan s'y rendait, surveillé de près par la voiture de James Black qui contenant à son bord Camel et Jodie. Il n'avait pas de nouvelles d'Akai, ni d'Haneda, mais le détective espérait simplement que l'agent du FBI allait bien et se tenait prêt à intervenir, où qu'il fût.

Le véhicule s'arrêta proche du pont en fer qui menait jusqu'à la plateforme pétrolière. Une fois sur cette dernière, il y avait peu d'espace qui entourait l'entrée sur deux mètres carrés qui menait au rez-de-chaussée de l'usine, puis aux étages et autres passerelles extérieures. Un labyrinthe très déstabilisant pour les personnes étrangères à la zone industrielle. C'était ici que tout allait se jouer, la lune se dévoilant légèrement de sa cachette.

Au même moment où Conan s'apprêtait à quitter le van, Shûkichi Haneda prit place devant la petite table prêt à combattre son adversaire. En battant ce dernier, il remporterait aisément le titre de champion et aurait en main les 7 titres nécessaires pour épouser la femme qu'il aimait.

Hyoue Kuroda, depuis le premier rang, hôcha la tête. Il comptait sur le deuxième fils Akai pour remporter la victoire, tout comme la famille en elle-même comptait sur le détective rajeuni pour mettre fin aux agissements de Nate Lincoln.

\- Hé, Conan... déclara Lynn. Je sais que nous n'avons pas toujours été très sympa avec toi, mais fais bien attention à ce que tu fais. Ton plan est correct, mais Rum est quelqu'un de très imprévisible.

Le petit détective se tourna. Un sourire s'étira sur son visage.

\- Et tu peux m'appeler Mary, avoua-t-elle. Je suis enchantée de rencontrer celui qui, il y a bien longtemps, a permis à ma petite fille de retrouver gout à la vie après son accident.

Conan hocha la tête puis referma la porte du véhicule.

Il se dirigeait désormais vers l'entrée de la plateforme pétrolière, lentement mais sûrement. Depuis le van, Mary et Masumi dirigeaient les opérations tout en ayant le soutien des trois agents du FBI surveillant les alentours. James, Camel et Jodie se mirent en position à l'entrée peu après, refermant la porte et prêts à couvrir l'extérieur.

Sera dissimula la camionnette derrière une grue, un peu plus loin.

Le détective rajeuni, anciennement Shinichi Kudo, grimpait peu à peu les marches des escaliers qui l'amenaient doucement vers une sortie. Au centre même de la plateforme, plusieurs étages au-dessus de lui lui firent comprendre que cet endroit pourrait prochaiment ressembler à un cimetière. La pluie, qui s'accentuait u fil des minutes, l'obligea à continuer sa route.

Puis le dernier étage fut atteint. Sous un petit préau, mais visible depuis le ciel sur le côté droit, Nate Lincon attendait impatiemment la venue de son éternel ennemi. Ce dernier se présenta, devant lui, les vêtements humides.

Mains dans les poches, il fronça les sourcils et défia du regard Rum.

[-]-[-]

Le silence fut pesant.

Shûkichi retroussa ses manches et déplaça un premier pion, face à celui de son adversaire. Ce mouvement signait la confrontation imminente entre les deux joueurs qui allait bientôt faire rage sur le petit plateau.

L'homme qui jouait contre lui sourit étrangement. Les deux pièces se faisaient face. Son index poussa un autre de ses cavaliers proche de celui qui se dressait face à son adversaire, venant sans doute tenter une approche en diagonale. Le dernier prodige des Akai ferma les yeux et priait de tout cœur que, ce soir, sa mère et sa sœur n'ait aucun malheur. Et il comptait principalement sur Shûichi pour tenir sa promesse de les protéger.

La scène était incroyablement semblable à celle du contexte dans lequel Conan faisait face à Rum.

Une armée de gouttes balayées du visage de Conan par sa manche rompit soudainement le silence pesant qui régnait à cet étage, lorsque Nate ouvrit le dialogue le premier :

\- Merci d'être venu. Nous avons des tas de choses à se dire.

Un sourire machiavélique et mauvais se dévoilait petit à petit sur son visage. Un couteau tâché de sang dépassait de la poche arrière de son pantalon, caché par le bas de sa veste marron.

\- Tu ne m'as pas fait venir juste pour discuter, pas vrai ? répliqua Conan. Tu es ici car tu veux régler ça. Alors, pourquoi passer par la case des explications ?

\- Edogawa Conan... Shinichi Kudo... tu dois savoir que nous ne sommes pas seulement des ennemis, expliqua Nate. Ton père ne t'en a jamais parlé, je peux le comprendre. Et ce jour-là, quand Akai, Masumi, toi et Ran m'aviez battu, je ne m'en suis jamais remis.

Le rajeuni serra les dents.

Depuis le van, Mary écoutait la conversation entre les deux hommes. La qualité n'était pas excellente, mais elle permettait déjà de comprendre efficacement ce que disaient les deux ennemis.

\- Elle nous écoute pas vrai ? ricana Rum. Mary !

La concernée fronça les sourcils, sous le regard inquiet de Masumi.

Revenue au Japon à la base pour avoir des réponses sur la mort de son grand frère, et pour aider sa mère à retrouver sa taille originale, elle se trouvait désormais dans le camp du FBI à tenter d'arrêter un membre d'une Organisation qu'elle ne connaissait pas si bien. Jusqu'à peu, elle ne savait même pas que cette dernière existait.

Elle sourit, sa dent dépassant de sa lèvre. Conan allait régler toute cette histoire, et tout le monde reviendrait sain et sauf à la maison, pas vrai ? Ainsi, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Bizarrement elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à Scotch dans cette situation. Un homme très gentil qu'elle avait rencontré. Et Amuro Tooru, Bourbon.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en se souvenant avoir aperçu sa voiture en arrivant au port. Ce détective au teint mat était présent, non loin. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais toujours aveuglé de confiance pour Conan, sans doute était-ce son plan de l'inclure.

Mary branche le haut-parleur et se fit un café noir très serré pour tenir le coup. La voix de Conan résonna.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas faire plus de crimes que tu n'en as déjà commis, Rum.

Sa main toucha sa ceinture. Nate ouvrit légèrement la bouche.

Rapidement, le détective dégaina son pistolet et la pointa vers Nate Lincoln.

\- Tu ne te laisseras pas faire, aux grands hommes les grands moyens !

\- Avant de procéder à mon arrestation, m'écouteras-tu ? répondit Rum.

Conan sourit.

\- Je t'écoute.

La discussion de Rum et Conan fut brouillée dans le micro de Mary.

Un hélicoptère noir approchait de la plateforme...

* * *

Confrontation finale contre Rum, la fin est proche !

Prochain chapitre : je vous révèle tout ce que vous avez à savoir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et que le reste satisfera vos attentes. Désolé du grand retard, ma panne d'inspiration est terminée. ;)

À bientôt ! =)

* * *

**Merci à Tina, AiEdogawa, LoveAkai et Axter pour leur chaleureuse review. =)**


	25. Touché à la poitrine

**...**

* * *

**Chapitre 25 ****–** Touché à la poitrine

Un hélicoptère noir de jais survolait la plateforme pétrolière à l'aide d'un projecteur, permettant à ses occupants de trouver la trace de Rum.

Bien que Conan ne soit pas visible dans le brouillard, et l'obscurité de la nuit, Gin reconnu immédiatement le gamin qui avait accompagné les Sera à l'assaut du barrage. Ce jour-là, il aurait aimé envoyer Masumi Sera en enfer, mais le patron avait exceptionnellement accordé sa grâce à la sœur de Shûichi.

Elle l'avait rencontrée. Gin. Une torture pour la petite fille qui, autrefois, avait été traumatisée d'une rencontre aussi sombre que le ciel voilée de la nuit. Un éclair traversa le ciel, permettant à Conan sur place de voir ce qui l'attendait au-dessus de sa tête.

\- C'est les boules hein ? Provoqua Rum. Tu ne contrôles plus rien, détective. Tu es impuissant et tu sais que l'Organisation a plus de moyens et surtout une force de frappe beaucoup plus importante que toi et toutes les crapules qui t'aident dans l'ombre, le FBI de même.

\- Tu voulais parler, et je doute que ce soit pour me sortir tes salades, répliqua sèchement Conan arme en main. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu avais l'air de vouloir me dévoiler un roman, j'attends toujours.

Rum sourit.

L'atmosphère était lourde. Le silence était pesant, et Conan ne supportait plus cette attente qui semblait interminable, tout comme les agents du FBI. Ils devaient patienter et défendre les lieux sans attaquer, sans intervenir, laissant les deux héros de cette histoire se confronter seul à seul. Des règles qui ne plaisaient pas à tout le monde mais qui étaient nécessaires au bon fonctionnement du plan du petit détective.

Le seul détail que ce dernier n'avait pas noté était le fait que Gin avait découvert son implication dans les agissements contre l'Organisation. L'homme en noir le plus dangereux de l'Organisation pouvait, à tout moment, l'abattre de sang-froid et sans aucune pitié. Le sang était une récompense pour l'assassin habillé de noir.

Celui qui se faisait appeler Yoichi passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se lança dans son histoire de conte de fées :

\- Sais-tu comment fonctionne une naissance ? Demanda Rum.

Conan leva un sourcil et crut comprendre par ces mots qu'il le prenait véritablement pour un idiot.

\- Je connais ton père parce que lui et moi étions très proches, c'est un ami sur qui je pouvais compter, et inversement, expliqua-t-il. Cependant, il a rencontré Yukiko et j'ai été intégré au projet de notre Organisation, dont je suis aujourd'hui le second. Le patron connaît tout de moi, de toi, de ta famille, mais je doute qu'il sache très précisément ce que je suis pour toi. À ta naissance, j'étais là. J'étais là à tes premiers pas. Et je me suis éloigné qu'à partir du jour où Akai est intervenu !

Il serra les poings.

\- J'étais peut-être un membre de l'Organisation, mais tu étais comme un fils pour moi, continua-t-il. Yusaku s'est méfié. Les explications n'ont pas suffi. Tout s'est enchainé si rapidement, j'ai étais obligé de tuer les parents d'Amuro et de faire passer ça pour un accident à la con, et ce fut pareil pour les Miyano. Mais jamais je n'aurais cru que Bourbon aurait été adopté par la mère de famille dont il est question. Et un jour, Anokata m'a demandé de tuer tes parents, et… de t'assassiner.

Conan serra les dents.

\- J'ai refusé, je ne pouvais pas le faire, se défendit Rum. Je ne VOULAIS pas le faire, car Yusaku m'avait accordé sa confiance. Mais lorsque les dossiers ont été rouverts, et que toute cette histoire a été remise sur la table récemment, je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter les conditions du Boss. Je devais mettre à mal la famille Kudo.

\- Tu pourrais être un type bien, tu as choisi ta route, répondit Conan.

\- C'est vrai. J'ai veillé sur ta famille, et sur toi, depuis plus de 16 ans, enchaina l'homme en noir. Je surveillais tes actions, je tenais à ce que tu les abattes, mais… l'Organisation et ma colère m'obligent à terminer ces missions, je n'ai pas d'autres solutions, je dois le faire. C'est mon caractère. Ça fait partie de moi. Ils m'ont sauvé.

\- Si tu avais accordé ta confiance à mon père, pourquoi ne pas lui avoir demandé de l'aide ?

\- Je ne voulais pas le mêler à ça, abruti ! Gueula-t-il. Tu crois que l'Organisation est un jeu ? Un petit gang sans moyens ? Détrompe-toi. Je suis obligé, et même si j'avais envie de les quitter, ce n'est pas si simple. Ma vie passe avant.

\- Tu es un égoïste, Rum. Un gros égoïste, répliqua le détective rajeuni.

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu ne penses qu'à ta propre survie, en oubliant le mal que tu fais tout autour de toi, c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaitais par le passé ? Trahir la personne qui te faisait le plus confiance…

\- Combien de fois ai-je été trahi ? Combien de fois ai-je été retrouvé en sang dans cette vie merdique ? Ne me donne pas des leçons, tu n'as que 17 ans et tu as toujours vécu convenablement ! Rétorqua-t-il. Maintenant tu le sais. Je n'aime pas ce terme, mais Yusaku m'avait désigné comme le parrain de Shinichi Kudo.

\- Je ne te considérerais jamais comme un membre de ma famille, jamais, il y a des choses que je ne suis pas en mesure d'oublier, et les deux familles que tu as détruites… je ne pourrais jamais tirer un trait dessus.

« Non, je ne peux pas lui dire. Je ne peux pas tout lui révéler. Ma famille, mes espoirs, les derniers liens qu'il me reste avec ce que j'aime dans ma vie… si je lui révèle, il vz vouloir m'aider, et on me tuera. On détruira tout ce qui était rattaché à ma vie. Je ne veux pas mourir, et je ne veux pas que ma petite fille en paie les frais. »

La fille de Nate Lincoln, qui n'était au courant de rien et à l'abri de toutes ces histoires…

\- Je devais éviter ces menaces sur le Syndicat... ils m'ont permis de vivre plus longtemps... soupira-t-il.

Le souffle d'un hélicoptère noir balayait les environs. Soulevant avec lui une armée de gouttes d'eau et un amas de poussières aveuglant Nate et Conan, ce dernier changea d'angle pour permettre aux deux snipers de viser correctement les deux hommes qui, de par la force du souffle, étaient maintenant à genoux.

\- C'est ça ta vie ? hurla Conan. C'est ce que tu veux ? Vivre au cœur de cet empire maléfique ?!

Rum posa sa main sur son front. Des centaines d'images traversaient son esprit.

\- Combien de temps cela va-t-il durer avant que tu ne sois tué par ceux que tu gouvernes ? Ils nous visent tous les deux ! hurla le détective. Réveille-toi Nate, tu ne peux plus continuer de vivre normalement avec le poids de ces erreurs alors cherche au moins à te rattraper !

« Il est trop tard pour moi. Désolé gamin. » pensa-t-elle.

Un tir de sniper retentit.

Masumi et Mary écarquillèrent les yeux alors qu'une silhouette sombre se permit de pénétrer sans autorisation dans les lieux. Jodie fut aussi alertée, alors qu'elle donnait l'ordre de surveiller de plus près la trajectoire de l'appareil aérien. Un simple tir qui avait agité le troupeau de brebis sur la terre ferme.

Korn et Chianti étiraient tous les deux un petit sourire. Ils ne savaient pas qui avait touché la cible entre les deux tireurs, mais étaient satisfaits que cette dernière vînt toucher le sol tout en sentant du sang sortir de la zone d'impact. Gin n'eut pas de réaction, et resta concentré sur la scène en bas.

Il supposait que personne ne reconnaissait ce gamin, mais lui le savait parfaitement. Conan Edogawa, Shinichi Kudo, le gamin qui était présent lors du tir d'Akai ce jour-là...

\- Atch...

Conan posa sa main sur sa blessure, sa peau tachée par le sang qui coulait abondamment.

* * *

Je suis sincèrement désolé du retard et je n'ai aucune excuse. :/

Cette fiction approche de la fin et le dilemme de faire une suite (Volume 2?) est très tentant. Si suite il y avait, alors je pense que le travail sur cette histoire passerait en priorité avec Delta et Making Of. À vous de me le dire...

J'espère ne pas avoir lassé certains lecteurs avec ces temps d'attente. Je suis l'Antoine Daniel de la fiction, et encore, ce type est un génie alors ça s'excuse. XD

Merci quand même de ce soutien que vous m'apportez. La bise du fond du cœur.

* * *

**Grand merci à Love Akai, Axter, Tina et AiEdogawa. Vous êtes adorables. :)**


	26. Les larmes coulent

**...**

* * *

**Chapitre 26 ****–** Les larmes coulent

\- Atch...

Conan posa sa main sur sa blessure, sa peau tachée par le sang qui coulait abondamment.

_Floue. C'était sa vision de la réalité._

Rum s'approchait lentement du petit détective, à terre et surtout à genoux. Sa main serrait sa poitrine aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, le sang coulant alors sur ses doigts déjà bien amochés.

_L'obscurité l'envahissait. Ses paupières étaient lourdes._

En se penchant légèrement, le visage de Nate Lincoln apparut dans le champ de vision du rajeuni. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps devant lui avant de mourir, mais bien décidé à en finir sous le regard de Gin, ce dernier pointa un pistolet vers son front humide.

_Quelques secondes, et il ne serait plus qu'un souvenir pour ses proches._

En relevant la tête, Conan était persuadé d'avoir vu en l'espace d'une seconde une fine larme argentée descendre le long de sa joue. Cette dernière laissa une marque sur le visage de son éternel ennemi qui, en réponse au sourire du détective, posa son index sur la gâchette. Il suffisait maintenant d'un mouvement du doigt pour que l'ex Shinichi Kudo soit tué.

Cela se serait sans doute passé ainsi si des bruits de pas n'avaient pas attiré l'attention de Rum ailleurs. Derrière lui plus précisément.

L'homme en noir effaça son sourire et passa sa manche trempée sur son visage pour essuyer le sang qui avait éclaté sur son visage. Lentement, la silhouette qu'il apercevait au loin devenait une image fixe.

\- Akai ? s'écria Rum.

Shûichi s'arrêta, un fusil à pompe collé contre sa poitrine. Gin écarquilla les yeux sentis toute sa rage l'envahir.

\- C'est terminé Rum, déclara l'agent du FBI. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais. Abandonne.

Masumi et Mary écoutaient attentivement la conversation.

\- Si tu as écouté ce que j'ai dit, tu te doutes bien que ce n'est pas possible, répondit Nate. Allez, Akai, tu vas reproduire la même chose que la dernière fois ? Tu veux laisser les poings parler à ta place ?

\- Je n'ai pas recours à la violence si rien ne m'y oblige, répliqua froidement l'allié de Conan.

Depuis l'autre côté de la ville, Shûkichi esquissa un sourire en plaçant un pion proche de celui qui était en danger de mort. Un retournement de situation qui avait surpris son adversaire, sous le regard électrisant de Kuroda.

Haneda souffla. Il but une gorgée d'eau fraiche pour se remettre des émotions de cette partie qui, il devait bien l'avouer, était très serré.

Ce déplacement représentait bien ce qui se déroulait sous le regard impuissant du détective blessé. Sa respiration se faisait difficile à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient depuis l'instant où cette balle tirée de l'enfer l'avait transpercé. Jamais il n'avait été blessé à ce point depuis l'histoire de la grotte, et lui-même considérait cette soirée comme une terrible défaite.

Akai laissa tomber au sol son fusil à pompe et son sac. Ce fut ensuite sa veste qui s'envola à cause du vent, après que l'agent du FBI l'ait retiré de ses épaules. Une inscription FBI dorée était inscrite sur sa chemise bleue, dans le dos.

\- Très bien, cracha Rum. Si c'est ce que tu veux.

Rum jeta son arme sur le sol. Gin fronça les sourcils.

« Ces hommes... je vais les tuer. Tous. » pensa-t-il. « Rum hors service, je prendrais sa place. Cet incapable est le pire abruti que j'ai rencontré. »

Nate s'élança jusque la position de son adversaire. Paré, prêt à répliquer, Shûichi se mit en position de défense et évita un coup de pied qui lui aurait été fatal. Cette partie de son corps rasa de près le bonnet de l'hériter Akai, qui perdit ce vêtement si chéri par ce dernier. Un autre coup fut paré par son avant-bras, quand celui-ci sourit en plongeant son regard glacial dans celui de Nate, qui montrait grâce à ce duel sa rage et sa haine. Les cheveux de son rival virevoltaient dans les airs à cause du vent, dévoilant pour la première fois sa coiffure.

Mais tandis que Nate était surpris de voir qu'il n'avait pas les cheveux aussi longs qu'il ne le pensait, Akai répliqua d'un coup de pied en plein ventre qui fit reculer Lincoln sur plusieurs mètres. Ce dernier cracha et se dirigea à nouveau vers son ennemi. Il tenta par la suite plusieurs coups dans le vide, mais il était extrêmement doué en Jeet Kune Do, et avait déjà affronté de très grands adversaires sans se faire battre.

Cependant Rum avait également beaucoup appris et s'était grandement endurci au fil du temps. Un coup de coude dans le nez de Shûichi lui fit comprendre qu'il ne plaisantait pas, et ce n'était certainement pas son poing en pleine poire qui allait l'empêcher de continuer à se démener jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, dans cette tempête infernale.

L'homme en noir plongea et plaqua Akai sur le sol. Son premier coup fut une réussite, mais le membre de l'Organisation fut projeté en en avant avec une prise de l'art martial de l'agent du FBI.

Ce dernier se releva immédiatement et se retourna tout en contrant un autre coup vif. Du dos de sa main, Shuichi cogna le visage de Nate qui recula légèrement.

« Je vais le tuer. » pensa-t-il.

Un éclair traversa le ciel, dans le dos des deux hommes qui continuaient de se battre en continu. Le détective tenta de se relever malgré la douleur qui se faisait ressentir.

\- Arrêtez... répétait-il tant bien que mal. Arrêtez... ça...

Mais ce fut inutile, Rum et Akai étaient trop loin pour l'entendre. L'homme en noir venait de saisir par le col Akai, qui ne broncha pas et se contenta simplement d'étirer ung rand sourire moqueur.

\- Tu vas crever oui ! gueula-t-il en approchant ses doigts de son cou.

Un coup de tête permit à Shpuichi de reprendre le contrôle sur son adversaire qui saignait de plus en plus. Chaque blessure libérait une nouvelle ouverture pour permettre au sang de couler.

\- Satisfait ? déclara Akai. Satisfait d'être un monstre ? Reviens à la raison, Nate. Tu n'as jamais été comme ça.

\- Tu n'en sais rien connard !

Il baissa la tête.

\- Ils t'ont tous fait confiance, tu vas devoir supporter le poids de tes actes, mais tu peux résister, ajouta-t-il. Regarde.

L'agent du FBI baissa les bras et mit les mains dans ses poches.

\- Vas-y. Cogne.

Rum se jeta sur lui et saisit son col une nouvelle fois. Un, deux, trois coups, puis ce dernier cessa de battre son ennemi de toujours. L'émotion reprit le dessus sur sa haine et sa noirceur.

\- Pourquoi ! Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? explosa-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre toi davantage, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, répondit-il. Tu es satisfait, tant mieux pour toi. Finis le travail si ça t'amuse. Mais laisse-moi te dire une chose...

Silence pesant.

\- Ce sont tes erreurs du passé qui te permettent de plus les reproduire, concentre-toi sur l'avenir et comment le changer, plutôt que de t'enfoncer dans la même tourmente encore et encore, cita Akai. Tu es le parrain de Conan. Tu as été choisi par Yusaku. Tu as toujours été un homme bien. Et au nom de ta fille, il est temps que tu assumes ce que tu es vraiment.

Nate ouvrit grand les yeux.

Sa main quitta son col. Lentement mais sûrement, il se dirigea petit à petit vers l'arme qu'il avait laissé tomber au sol un peu plus tôt. Shûichi soupira longuement et récupéra son fusil à pompe, quitte à être obligé de l'abattre si cela venait à être nécessaire.

Soudain, l'hélicoptère fit un bruit bien plus fort qu'auparavant. Il se rapprochait dangereusement du sol, la pluie et le brouillard gênant l'altitude exacte de l'appareil aérien. Akai écarquilla les yeux quand il aperçut le dragon métallique, piloté désormais par Gin qui se dirigea à pleine vitesse vers l'agent du FBI. Décidé à le tuer, Vodka n'avait pas pu s'opposer à la colère éclatante de son collègue.

La mitrailleuse se mit en marche et cibla celui qui était recensé mort. Ce dernier se jeta en avant en évitant la quasi-totalité du peu de balles qui avait été correctement visé, mais ne put toutes les empêcher de le toucher.

Du sang gicla de son épaule, sa jambe et même son genou, l'hélicoptère s'écrasant dans le bâtiment d'en face. Une explosion balaya toute l'usine au moment même où un éclair tapa la mer comme l'aurait fait un Dieu grec.

\- Akai ! cria Conan avec force.

Il resserra sa poitrine.

Les hélices tournaient encore et ralentissaient petit à petit, dévoilant le corps de Vodka. Celui de Gin, en revanche, était absent du cockpit.

« Il est encore... vivant...», pensa le Silver Bullet.

Rum pointa son arme vers l'arrière du crâne de Shûichi qui se retourna doucement, les mains en l'air.

\- Vas-y. Tire.

Son doigt se posa sur la détente.

Un autre éclair traversa le ciel. À cet instant, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Un coup de feu résonna dans tout le quartier, une balle venait d'être tirée, et Conan ne put voir le désastre qui venait peut-être de se produire.

Shûkichi serrait les dents au fur et à mesure qu'il perdait sa partie de Shogi.

Mais rien n'était comparable face à la terreur et l'amour qui s'écoulait à présent sur les joues de Mary, via les larmes qui tombaient en abondance de ses yeux verts cernés et humides...

* * *

Ah je sais, ça se termine sur un cliffhanger atroce. AH JE SAIS.

Pour une potentielle suite, je verrais. Je ne suis pas sûr et j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Donc on verra bien ce que tout ceci donnera une fois l'histoire terminée définitivement. ^^

Ceci étant dit, merci pour tout, et à bientôt pour le chapitre suivant ! =)

**Merci à Love Akai, Mieko, India, Axter, Tina et Pinou (à qui je n'avais pas remarqué les reviews, je répondrais demain. XD)**


	27. Le dernier ordre

**...  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 27 ****–** Le dernier ordre

Un souffle d'air frais câlinait le visage de Rum.

Sa main se leva tandis que le canon pointait désormais le crâne d'Akai, à genoux. Le plus difficile dans cette situation n'était pas à son regret de viser correctement l'homme que l'on souhaitait tuer, mais bien de presser la détente qui signait ladite fin de vie de la personne en question. Avec beaucoup d'hésitation, ce fut son index qui se déposa contre la paroi de la gâchette, prêt à faire feu.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulaient en parallèle, la pluie tombant toujours avec force et rage sur la ville, mêlée aux cendres d'une parcelle du bâtiment qui, en feu, dégageait une fumée noire toxique haut dans le ciel.

La lumière que produisaient les flammes de l'hélicoptère aidait Conan à assister à la scène, quand un coup de feu résonna dans tout le quartier. Ce n'était pas Nate, qui recula d'un pas en hurlant de douleur, mais une silhouette noire qui s'était présentée discrètement sur les lieux de la confrontation. Shûichi se retourna, surpris, et profita de ce moment de déséquilibre pour s'emparer de son arme en cas de besoin.

Malgré le choc et la douleur de la balle, l'homme en noir resta debout et concentra ses forces dans ses jambes pour être stable. Il devait maintenant gérer deux cibles à la fois pour éviter d'être abattu par une balle perdue.

\- Le numéro deux, déclara le mystérieux invité. Tout s'arrête ce soir pour toi, Rum !

Haibara visait continuellement, de son arme, le membre de l'Organisation qui bouillonnait intérieurement à l'idée d'étrangler cette gamine trop curieuse. Non, ils avaient pertinemment qu'il s'agissait de Shiho Miyano, le chaton égaré.

\- Haibara ! Où as-tu eu cette arme ? cria Conan.

\- Je l'ai toujours gardé près de moi, répondit-elle froidement. Dans un tiroir du laboratoire. Elle appartenait à ma mère.

L'agent du FBI recula à son tour pour se mettre au niveau d'Haibara. Tous les deux se regardèrent un instant. S'ensuivit un sourire sur le visage d'Akai, qui reconnut Akemi en la petite scientifique qu'il avait promis de protéger.

Ce qui semblait anormal dans cette situation était l'état dans lequel la petite rajeunie se trouvait alors qu'elle n'avait, de toute évidence, pas participé au combat quoi s'était déroulé plus tôt. Elle saignait, et sa veste était en partie déchirée à cause d'impact de balles. Le détective jurait aussi d'avoir vu des brulures sur différentes parties de sa tenue.

Il ne trouva l'explication que par la réponse la plus probable, et sans doute approuvé par Haibara quand elle remarqua cette lueur habituelle dans ses yeux, celle que la scientifique ait fait la malheureuse rencontre de Chianti et Korn sur le chemin. Sans doute avaient-ils survécu au crash, ou alors n'avait même pas été convié à bord de l'appareil aérien. La dernière théorie relevait du fait qu'ils auraient pu sortir du dragon métallique avant sa destruction totale sur la plateforme pétrolière.

Si elle les avait tués, abattue de sang-froid dans un face à face, elle était considérée désormais comme une meurtrière. Comment continuer de voir le bon côté d'une personne quand cette dernière tue une personne, quelle que soit la raison ? C'était tout but et principe d'un détective, et Conan en était un.

La tension se fit à son comble quand des bruits de pas et d'arme résonnaient dans l'obscurité de la plateforme.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à tenter quoi que ce soit, cracha Haibara.

L'homme en noir explosa de rage au moment même où un éclair traversa le ciel.

\- ÇA SUFFIT ! hurla Rum.

Akai serra davantage son arme en voyant la folie sortir enfin de sa cachette, le parrain de Shinichi Kudo révélant enfin le vrai visage du tueur qu'il était, caché derrière un masque fragile depuis tout ce temps.

\- J'ai pris les mauvaises décisions, avoua-t-il. J'ai fait les mauvais choix. Mais quand on a des opportunités, quand on a les moyens de sauver ce qu'on aime, on LE FAIT !

\- Il y avait des alternatives, répliqua Akai sous le regard d'Ai. Et tu le sais très bien. Mais tu es, toi aussi, une pomme pourrie.

Son ennemi sourit.

\- Balivernes ! Comment arriver à des fins aussi proche via des chemins différents et, qui plus est, sans espoir ?

\- Tu avais du soutien. Tu avais juste à savoir où, tenta Conan en se relevant.

Il approcha sa main d'Haibara et la saisit. Son sang se déposa sur la douce peau amochée de la petite scientifique, qui sur le coup, s'étonna du comportement très protecteur et attentionné du détective qu'elle aimait secrètement.

Un murmure à peine audible la fit comprendre que la soirée était loin d'être terminée.

« Va-t'en. Vite. »

Cette simple phrase suffit.

\- Je le sais tout ça.

\- Alors qu'attends-tu ? Je n'arrive pas à te suivre, rétorqua le détective.

Rum baissa la tête, un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Il agissait comme l'adversaire de Shûkcihi, son match se déroulant en même temps que la confrontation qui se jouait actuellement au port. Le vieil homme avait eu l'audace de déplacer un autre pion plus fort encore que le précédent. Ledit objet se déplaçait lentement vers sûrement vers les trois pions du petit ami de Yumi, qui restait perplexe face à cette situation et la manière dont il allait s'en sortir.

Dans le public, Kuroda fronça les sourcils. Il dégageait une aura forte qu'Haneda ne ressentirait jamais. Haibara arriverait au même résultat en ne ressentant absolument rien en sa présence.

Ce n'était pas une aura maléfique comme l'aurait Gin ou Vermouth, mais bien celle d'un homme qui n'avait que faire de la vie humaine. Le chef de la police cachait bien ses véritables intentions.

Le champion de Shogi fronça les sourcils. Pas de doute, un pion devait disparaître pour qu'il renverse son adversaire et qu'il le batte à plat de couture. Si tout se déroulait bien, il remporterait la partie et gagnerait un titre qui le propulserait au sommet, avec en récompense une certaine somme d'argent pour sa victoire, si celle-ci avait lieu.

« Ok, on va faire ça. » pensa Shûkichi en déplaçant un pion.

[==]

Dans la voiture d'Amuro, Vermouth retira son téléphone de son oreille. Elle recracha la fumée de sa cigarette par la fenêtre et rangea son appareil téléphonique dans son sac à main, coincé entre ses deux pieds.

Bourbon resta neutre mais décida finalement de lui demander la raison de l'appel et surtout de ce comportement si soudain. Sa voiture s'arrêta au prochain feu rouge, sous la pluie, les flammes d'une certaine usine envahissant le ciel sombre de Tokyo à l'arrière de leur véhicule blanc. La police ne tarderait plus, tout comme les pompiers, à se mêler de l'affaire.

Vermouth se tourna vers Amuro, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

\- Tu as ce que tu voulais, Bourbon, expliqua-t-elle. Le Boss a décidé, par sécurité, de stopper l'Organisation et toutes ses activités pour une durée indéterminée. Il semblerait que la mort de plusieurs agents exécutifs l'ait forcé à agir de tel, et il va devoir s'exiler pendant de longues années afin de mieux réfléchir à cette défaite.

Amuro, ou plutôt Rei Furuya ria.

\- Oh, comment as-tu su ? répliqua-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir. Rum a-t-il réussi l'exploit de faire tomber les hauts gradés involontairement ?

\- Je sais très bien que c'était prévu dans ta petite comédie avec ce détective, Conan, coupa-t-elle. Cette décision est prise pour trois raisons : il admet la défaite de l'Organisation sur les projets et les membres en haut de la liste, tout comme le plan trop poussé des membres pour éliminer nos ennemies.

\- Et dernièrement ?

Vermouth croisa les bras.

\- Conan pourrait répondre, lui qui le connait sans le savoir, ricana l'actrice. Mais... le boss a toujours été mauvais joueur, mauvais perdant, mais surtout quelqu'un de trop prudent. Le moindre problème, et l'Organisation est dissoute. Peut-être reviendra-t-il dans plusieurs années pour recommencer à zéro, ou peut-être pas. Qui sait.

...

\- Que vas-tu faire de moi ? s'amusa Vermouth.

\- Tu es libre, répondit Rei. Je connais ton rôle dans l'histoire. Je sais qui tu es. Mais... je te surveille. Si tu te retrouves à nouveau mêlé à leurs affaires, je serais dans l'obligation de t'arrêter... Chris Vineyard.

\- Ohh~, c'est trop d'honneur... Rei Furuya.

[==]

Des bruits de pas continuaient de déstabiliser Haibara, Conan et même Akai. Mary et Masumi étaient toutes les deux stressées, au point de ne plus tenir en place en patientant dans la van.

Jodie et James occupaient toujours les lieux et enquêtaient auprès des hommes en noir qui avaient été arrêtés. La police, si elle venait à arriver, serait aussi obligée d'être retenue par les agents du bureau américain. C'était le plan qui avait été conçu, rien de ne devait venir le mettre en déroute. Mais il y avait un élément qui avait été imprévu.

Ai.

\- Va t'en vite, supplia Conan terrorisé. Fuis !

Elle ne comprenait pas la raison de cette demande explicite, mais un rire machiavélique stoppa net le petit détective dans ses paroles. Depuis les flammes et l'obscurité qui s'en dégageait, comme une porte de l'enfer, le dernier ennemi à abattre marchait difficilement une arme à la main. Ses longs cheveux argentés baladaient au rythme du vent, figeant sur place les quatre personnes sur place.

Haibara resta paralysée. C'était Gin. L'homme qui avait tué Akemi était à quelque mètre, un sourire sadique sur le visage et une ciagertte dépassant de ses lèvres. Ce dernier était totalement mal en point, du sang sur le manteau qui lui-même était pratiquement entièrement brûlé. Qui sait comment l'homme en noir le plus macabre de l'Organisation avait survécu au crash.

\- Tire-toi... HAIBARA ! hurla Conan.

Une douleur intense provoqua une perte de connaissance immédiate. En réponse à ça, Haibara pointa son arme sur Gin qui s'arrêta dans sa marche, mains dans les poches.

Akai ne pouvait intervenir, trop faible et encore trop amoché par les impacts de balle. Rum, lui, restait silencieux et observateur.

\- Vous ne pouvez rien faire, averti Gin. J'ai consulté des dossiers de police en payant une belle ordure qui se disait très haut gradée. Bien que je serais obligé de le tuer dès demain, j'ai appris des tas de choses vous concernant.

Silence.

\- J'ai des erreurs à corriger.

Un tir. Un son strident qui résonnait haut et fort sur le plateau. Une balle argentée signée par la mort elle-même qui se dirigeait à présent vers sa cible, qui était Ai Haibara.

Akai avait juré avoir vu la balle échouer au loin, mais sa vue l'avait trompé, étant encore partiellement floutée à cause de la douleur et du manque de force et de sommeil qui l'envahissait désormais.

\- Tue-les tous, Rum. C'était ma dernière balle.

Il avait tort. Conan ne put assister au dernier acte de ce spectacle sanguinaire.

Haibara était allongée sur le sol, du sang coulant de sa bouche et de son torse.

* * *

Et splash. Haibara apparaît, puis disparaît. Le tour de magie a eu lieu !

J'arrête l'humour un instant. La fin est très proche, plus que trois chapitres seulement ! Le dénouement final aura donc lieu dans le chapitre suivant. Cette fois, il va y avoir un gagnant, et je ne pourrais retarder l'épilogue plus longtemps. =)

À la prochaine, les kiwis !

* * *

_Un grand merci à Pinou, India, Love Akai, Watson et Mieko pour leur review, ainsi que les lecteurs anonymes qui suivent la fiction dans l'ombre. =)_


	28. Belle soirée pour mourir

**...  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 28 ****–** Belle soirée pour mourir

Une larme coulait le long de sa joue.

L'arme tomba sur le sol, sa main ne serrant plus fermement l'objet qui lui avait servi à commettre ces crimes. Akai, immobile, serra les poings et sentit une profonde colère, et une haine intense l'envahir.

_PS : Si je venais à mourir... protégerais-tu ma petite sœur pour moi ?_  
_Akemi._

Haibara, sur le sol, crachait des gouttes de sang, des larmes se formant au creux de ses yeux. Conan accourra près d'elle, terrifié et abattu, serrant la jeune fille dans ses bras en essayant de la sauver. Se mêlant à son désespoir, le rire sadique de Gin résonnait sur la passerelle, le tonnerre grondant en arrière-plan. L'intensité de la pluie diminuait quant à elle au fil des minutes.

\- Tiens bon, Ai ! cria Conan. Je t'en supplie, tiens bon !

Elle sourit en posant sa main sur la joue du petit détective. Une trace rouge s'y déposa et glissa vers son menton, tout comme son pouce qui serrait ce même endroit. Doucement et par surprise, Haibara força le détective à se baisser, déposant ainsi un baiser sur les lèvres de la petite scientifique. Ce dernier fut très court, mais intense pour les deux enfants.

Ce geste était un mélange d'amour, et de tristesse. Elle savait que c'était terminé pour elle et voulait sans doute dire au revoir à celui qui avait été là pour elle depuis tout ce temps.

\- Gagne pour moi... Shinichi... ajouta Ai en souriant, fermant peu à peu ses yeux. Et... remercie Akai...

Le concerné écarquilla les yeux.

Conan resta figé, le corps défunt de l'ex Shiho dans ses bras. Il hurla quand ses bras serrèrent la tête d'Haibara contre son épaule. Le sol de la plateforme était entièrement rouge sang, entre les différentes blessures de chacune des personnes présentes ce soir.

\- Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! hurla le petit détective. Enfoirééééééééé !

L'homme en noir responsable de cette mort alluma une cigarette et réclamait, auprès de Rum, la mort des deux derniers ennemis les plus redoutable de l'Organisation.

\- Rum, espèce de salaud ! cracha Conan. Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir au monde, tu as trahi toutes les personnes qui te faisaient confiance, tout ça pour ça ?

Il ne répondit pas.

\- Ta place de numéro deux à l'Organisation vaut-elle réellement ça ? Vaut-elle la mort de toutes les personnes qui t'ont, un jour, aimé ?

Le membre du syndicat baissa la tête, posant ses deux mains sur son crâne. Il serrait les dents en repensant aux parents d'Amuro, morts de sa main. Le petit avait été élevé chez les Miyano.

Ses souvenirs remontaient aussi aux Akai, aux Sera, aux Kudo. Les visages de nombreuses personnes défuntes apparaissaient dans son esprit, dont sa propre mère, et son père. Tous les deux morts. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Comment avait-il sombré dans cette folie ? Il n'en savait plus rien, perdu dans ses pensées les plus lointaines.

Soudain, un visage. Celui de sa fille tenant un ours en peluche, souriant.

« Papa, tu as gagné ! Tu l'as eu ! » s'écria-t-elle, joyeuse.

Kaori, sa fille, était morte il y a des années. Une maladie très grave l'avait emporté, et l'hôpital avait refusé l"opération sans la somme requise. Anokata lui avait pourtant promis de faire le nécessaire selon son travail, mais rien n'y avait changé. Ses excuses avaient suffi, Rum état devenu un véritable tueur aux multiples personnalités.

Il l'avait toujours considérée comme vivante auprès de lui, mais son corps était enterré à Tokyo. Rien ne changerait cela.

\- Rum. Tue-les.

Gin sourit en voyant l'homme en noir saisir l'arme.

« Je dois le faire. » pensa-t-il. « Pour toi... Kaori. »

Son bras se leva.

\- Tu auras été pitoyable, du début à la fin, déclara Akai en fermant les yeux.

Il s'attendait à être le premier à recevoir le coup de feu. La main de Rum pivota et son corps tout entier se déplaça pour que le canon pointe enfin sa nouvelle cible, Gin lui-même.

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche, lâchant sur le coup la cigarette qu'il avait commencé à fumer. Il s'apprêtait à hurler toutes les injures possibles quand un tir le stoppa net dans des discussions stupides et sans intérêts, la balle touchant à trois reprise son torse. Tout en reculant par la force de l'impact, et sous l'effet de la douleur, l'homme en noir prit appui sur la barrière derrière lui.

Une toute dernière balle se logea près de son buste. Le poids du corps fit céder le dernier rempart de la passerelle, Gin tombant lentement vers la mer agitée par la tempête nocturne. C'est ainsi qu'après une dizaine de mètres de chute, le numéro trois de l'Organisation disparut, du sang remontant abondamment à la surface de l'eau.

Shûichi rouvrit les yeux et se révéla. Le vent redoublait de force, mêlant la fumée, les cendres, et le brouillard. Plus le temps passait, plus la pluie s'apaisait, mais laissait place à un voile épais qui rendait la vue difficile.

Nate sourit à l'agent du FBI. Il lâcha l'arme sur le sol et enfila sa veste pour se couvrir.

\- Pourquoi, dit froidement Akai. Pourquoi l'avoir tué ?

Il soupira.

\- Ça ne réparera jamais mes erreurs, répondit Rum. J'ai été le pire des idiots. L'être humain le plus ignoble. Un des salauds de cette terre qui méritait le moins d'attention de l'espèce humaine. Mais, là où vous vous êtes trompé, est le fait que j'ai un cœur et des sentiments.

Silence pensant, tandis que Shûichi fronça les sourcils en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

\- J'ai été père. Ma haine m'a quitté ce soir. Vous avez gagné, avoua-t-il. Tu dois savoir ce que ça fait... vouloir à tout prix sauver la vie de ce qu'on a de plus cher au monde.

\- Quitte à tuer des innocents ? Non.

\- Oui... c'est vrai, je n'en étais pas obligé, mais l'Organisation est impartiale à ce sujet, se défendit Nate. Mais rien ne peut m'excuser. Je ne mérite pas le pardon. Ni la pitié. Ni rien du tout. J'ai été Rum, le second de ce syndicat, et un tueur en série fou de meurtres.

L'atmosphère se fit tendue quand Rum était, aux yeux d'Akai, de moins en moins visible.

\- Prenez ceci comme un remerciement, ajouta-t-il. Et comme un adieu. Je dois disparaître à mon tour.

Cinq secondes suffit à l'homme en noir pour disparaître complètement des radars des Sera, mais aussi de l'angle de vue de l'agent du FBI qui, dans un soupir, se retourna vers Conan.

Paniqué à l'idée qu'il soit lui aussi mort, ce dernier s'agenouilla à son niveau, le cadavre d'Haibara gisant sur le sol. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Jodie et James, et enfin par Mary et Masumi. La police était maintenant sur place quand le spectacle était enfin définitivement terminé, en emportant la quasi-totalité de l'Organisation dans l'oublie.

Mary enlaça son fils et posa son oreille sur la poitrine de Conan, inconscient. Il respirait faiblement. Masumi alerta par la suite les secours afin d'emmener le plus rapidement possible le petit prodige à l'hôpital, ainsi que la scientifique, morte moins d'une heure avant la fin de la confrontation.

Pendant la nuit, de nombreuses recherches avaient été faites, mais le corps de Gin ne fut jamais retrouvé. Sans doute devait-il être mort, emporté par les courants marins au large.

L'inspecteur Megure et les plus hauts fonctionnaires de la police et du PSB étaient arrivés sur place. James Black se dirigea lentement vers Akai, se penchant vers son oreille.

\- C'est pour ça que l'autre fois, tu...

Ce jour-là, il était encore Subaru.

_\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu te déplacerais pour moi, tu sais... déclara Subaru._

_Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres._

_\- J'ai des informations sur une fille qui aurait été proche de lui. Kaori. Mais à quoi vont te servir ces informations ? s'étonna Black._

_Akai, derrière le masque, sourit._

_\- Je suis sûr qu'il peut revenir à la raison. Il faut essayer. Rum peut nous mener à la perte de l'Organisation. Ne dites jamais rien à personne de ce petit secret._

L'agent du FBI croisa les bras en voyant le corps de Conan sur le brancard, emmené par deux médecins.

\- Il va s'en sortir ? demanda Jodie.

\- Oui, répondit Akai. C'est un dur à cuir.

L'inspecteur Megure se sentit obligé de mettre fin à la conversation du FBI en s'invitant.

\- Je vais devoir vous demander l'intégralité des dossiers de l'enquête, la police japonaise doit être au courant.

\- Je me charge de cela, déclara James.

James suivit Megure jusqu'à une voiture de police, les gyrophares éclairant les alentours du quai et de la plateforme pétrolière qui, à cause de la confrontation, s'écroulait peu à peu sur elle-même.

Elle ne contenait, heureusement, pas de produits dangereux pour l'environnement. Un bon point.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda Jodie. Que comptes-tu faire, Shû ?

Il sourit. Ses mains se plongèrent dans ses poches, tandis qu'il entama une marche vers l'inconnu.

\- Le vent décidera de ce que je dois faire, répondit-il en souriant. Mais étant donné qu'un autre homme a été un beau salaud dans cette histoire, c'est sur ses traces que je vais me pencher. Quand je l'aurais retrouvé, je lui ferais payer... il en versera des larmes de sang.

Mary hocha la tête en écoutant son fils, sous le regard étonné de Masumi. Sa mère ne la rassura que très peu en lui révélant que son fils et elle-même iraient enquêter auprès d'un autre homme qu'elle connaissait bien, pour lui faire payer ses actes.

Elle ne se faisait aucun souci pour son deuxième fils, qui venait de perdre un pion.

Shûkichi étira un grand sourire en renversant le dernier pion de son adversaire, et n'hésita pas à se lever en réponse à cela pour se féliciter de cette victoire, et l'exprimer sur le plateau.

L'homme contre qui il avait joué serra sa main et le remercia du match serré qui venait de se disputer, avant d'applaudir tout comme le faisaient les spectateurs, venus assister au match.

Kuroda ria intérieurement, ses lunettes brillaient, camouflant son regard centré sur Haneda.

« Brave petit. » pensa-t-il.

* * *

Et c'est la fin de la confrontation. Un dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue final de la fiction. Mercredi, puis samedi pour mettre fin définitivement (ou pas?) à cette fanfiction. :(

J'espère que tout ceci vous aura plu. Toutes les réponses ont été données. Oh, et, l'Organisation n'est pas complètement vaincue, je suppose. Enfin là ça ne me regarde plus, puisque c'est terminé.

Merci encore de suivre cette histoire depuis le début !

À bientôt !

* * *

_Un merci chocolaté à Love Akai, Eliane, Mieko, Meikoow, Tina et Pinou, et les habituels lecteurs dans l'ombre. =)_


	29. (Fin T3) Dans un monde meilleur

**...  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 29 ****–** Dans un monde meilleur...

Conan ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

Une douce lumière traversait avec force le rideau blanc qui décorait la grande fenêtre de même couleur. Ce dernier filtrait les rayons du soleil qui illuminait la chambre d'hôpital dans laquelle le détective avait été placé plusieurs jours. Son repos n'était pas complet et sa sortie officielle avait finalement été retardée. Il n'y avait que Masumi et Mary à l'intérieur, attendant que leur ami se réveille.

À peine eut-il le temps de passer ses mains devant ses yeux que la mère de famille lui tendit un verre d'eau. Elle sourit en le regardant, prêt à sauter sur le liquide qui reposait là-dedans.

Masumi se dirigea lentement vers l'ouverture de la chambre et s'y installa, observant ainsi le paysage et les voitures qui circulaient sur les routes de Beika. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit plus tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Le rajeuni déposa sur la table le verre qu'il venait de boire en une traite. Sa soif but comblée.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? demanda Mary. Tu étais dans un sale état quand on t'a amené ici.

Sa mémoire et ses souvenirs lui permirent de revenir en arrière. Un retour sur la confrontation qui s'était déroulée il y a quelques jours. Cela lui permit de revivre le duel entre Akai et Rum, la mort d'Haibara, la disparition de Gin, et surtout... son transport en brancard.

Un trou dans la poitrine confirmait bien que sa blessure était profonde, et qu'elle s'était aggravée quand le détective avait forcé sur celle-ci pour tenter de sauver Haibara. Cependant il y avait des tas d'autres zones ensanglantées sur son propre corps, notamment aux jambes et aux épaules, qui avaient été violemment touchées.

Ai...

Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle finirait ainsi. Celle qui avait toujours répété qu'elle finirait par être tuée avait finalement eu raison de son sort, malgré toutes les promesses de Shûichi et Conan. Un échec cuisant qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier, effaçant tous les sentiments humains que le détective possédait, et fermant son cœur pour sans doute une longue durée.

C'était un changement radical de comportement que Masumi et sa mère avaient remarqué dès son réveil et dès qu'Haibara rendu son dernier souffle. Son deuil serait long et difficile, et jamais Conan ne pourrait oublier cette tragédie.

Mais Ran et Kogoro étaient prêts à l'aider pour s'en sortir, étant désormais au courant de l'histoire. La déclaration officielle du FBI au Japon ayant fait un tabac dans les régions alentour, et surtout dans la capitale. S'il restait des membres de l'Organisation, deux semaines suffiraient aux effectifs de la police pour les arrêter à vie. Ou la peine la plus lourde.

\- Et maintenant ? soupira Masumi, en se retournant.

\- Tu continues tes études, répondit sa mère. Et Shûkichi s'occupera de toi en attendant mon retour. Depuis sa victoire contre cet homme étrange, il est plus libre de t'héberger.

La jeune fille sourit.

« Il l'a gagné son titre... » pensa-t-elle. « Cet homme contre qui il a joué... malgré le fait qu'ils étaient de grands amis, il ne lui a laissé aucun répit, hein ? »

Conan leva un sourcil.

\- Tu pars vraiment avec Akai aux USA ? Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

Mary le regardait avec un visage éclatant.

\- Kuroda Hyoue, répliqua-t-elle. Cette ordure doit être arrêtée. Il a activement participé aux actes de l'Organisation, et surtout, du FBI. Il n'était pour aucun camp et se contentait de s'enrichir. Un homme corrompu sans cœur. Alors, puisqu'il a arnaqué à plusieurs reprises ma famille, et surtout conduit mon mari à la mort, je compte m'occuper de son cas avec Shûichi. Il a déjà pris les billets d'avion.

\- Oh... lâcha le détective.

La mère Sera sourit.

\- Il reviendra te voir, rassura-t-elle. Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'il ne voulait pas quitter le Japon, et qu'il avait une proposition alléchante à te faire pour ton avenir.

Masumi croisa les bras derrière sa tête.

\- Et Anokata ?

Silence pesant.

\- Disparu. Volatilisé. On ne le reverra sans doute jamais.

Conan fronça les sourcils. Bizarrement, c'était trop facile...

[==]

Une voiture s'arrêta près de l'homme qui attendait patiemment près d'une cabine téléphone, non loin du port de Beika. Montant à l'avant de celle-ci, ce dernier profita de ce moment de tranquillité enfin mérité pour retirer son long manteau noir trempé.

Nom de code Gin. Le numéro trois de l'Organisation.

Et aujourd'hui... on l'appelait Kurosawa.

\- On part pour Tokyo, mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire là-bas ? demanda Vermouth. Tu te souviens de moi... mais de rien d'autre ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, répondit Gin. Je me souviens uniquement des visages des personnes que j'ai côtoyées régulièrement. De mon identité. Mais je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé depuis plusieurs années. Ni même de ce que toi tu fais dans ta pauvre vie.

\- Et ce que tu faisais avec moi ? Avec tes hommes ?

\- Quels hommes ? s'étonna-t-il. Je te répète que je n'ai aucun souvenir de cela. Tu m'as dit que tu allais m'aider, alors je t'écoute !

Vermouth repensa aux paroles de Bourbon. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu travaillais en solo, répondit-elle. Tu étais secret. On est juste des amis, c'est pour ça que tu dois te souvenir de moi.

« Des amis ? » pensa Gin, visiblement surpris.

\- Je te ramène au centre-ville. J'ai un film à tourner, alors tu te débrouilleras. Tu trouveras une laisse de billet dans la sacoche à tes pieds, ça t'aidera pour ce que tu vas entreprendre.

« Je crois me souvenir être un bon tireur d'élite. » pensa Gin. "Alors, si des contrats m'intéressent, je devrais pouvoir me faire un nom. Et peut-être retrouver ma mémoire."

La voiture de Vermouth disparut au loin.

[==]

Deux jours plus tard,

À la sortie de l'hôpital, Kogoro et Ran attendaient impatiemment l'arrivée de Conan, dos au coucher du soleil.

Le concerné apparut devant les portes, se dirigeant lentement vers le détective qui l'avait hébergé tout ce temps. Mary et Masumi étaient déjà partis, plus tôt dans la journée.

Ran serra fort le petit garçon dans ses bras, sous le regard attendrissant de Kogoro à la surprise de Conan.

\- Ça va gamin ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, mieux.

\- T'avises pas d'approcher de trop près ma fille, je te considère toujours comme un détective écervelé, cracha Kogoro en se ventant de ses mérites.

Il s'éloignait pour mettre la valise dans le coffre. Semblerait-il qu'il n'était pas au courant pour les déductions que Shinichi dictait dans son nœud papillon depuis son rajeunissement...

\- Et Haibara... je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles... où est-elle ?

Conan baissa la tête, son cœur se serrant. Ça aussi personne n'en avait parlé.

"Ai... désolé..." pensa-t-il.

Le rajeuni releva la tête avec un doux sourire sur le visage.

\- Là-haut... dans un monde meilleur...

* * *

**TERMINÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ !**

Enfin, presque. Demain, l'épilogue sera en ligne, mettant un terme à cette fiction !

Vous constaterez que j'ai laissé l'ouverture d'une suite avec Gin en protagoniste (pour une petite durée) et un potentiel arc supplémentaire avec Conan et l'homme en noir. Je verrais si j'écrirais tout ça. ^^

À demain pour le final ! :)

* * *

_Un merci à la vanille pour Tina, Love Akai, Watson, Pinou et Mieko !_


	30. (Épilogue) Un héros, un vrai

...

* * *

**(Épilogue)  
**

**Chapitre 30 - **Un héros, un vrai

_Ding !_

Conan leva légèrement la tête. Accoudé sur le comptoir du café poirot avec Azusa, un client avait sonné pour commander un sandwich. Amuro s'approcha et s'exécuta afin de préparer sa spécialité.

Cela faisait maintenant trois ans que l'Organisation s'était dissoute. Personne n'avait plus jamais entendu parler des membres qui avaient, un jour, travaillé avec les hommes en noir, excepté certains cas. Vermouth était rentré aux USA, accompagnée par Yukiko, et avait repris son son métier d'actrice. Quant à Kir, elle avait décidé de se concentrer sur son travail d'agent de la CIA et d'initier son frère, Eisuke, au dur entrainement qui était requis.

Bourbon, alias Rei Furuya, travaillait à mi-temps au Poirot pour aider Azusa et le patron à gérer la petite entreprise. Il restait cependant l'agent de la police secrète qu'il était autre fois.

Et dernièrement... Akai. Masumi et Shûkichi étaient restés au Japon, tandis que Shûichi et Mary poursuivaient leur traque de Kuroda dans un pays inconnu. Un jeu pour la mère de la grande et puissante famille.

\- J'y vais ! déclara Ran en se levant.

Sa main se posa sur les cheveux de Conan.

\- Pas de bêtises en mon absence, Shinichi, ironisa-t-elle. Je t'aime.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du petit détective.

Kogoro replia son journal et parti à son tour, se dirigeant vers son agence. Ce n'est que dans son bureau qu'il s'étala de son long sur le canapé en piquant une crise interminable. Sa fille avait grandi...

Conan soupira. Il aidait Amuro et Azusa dans certaines tâches afin de collecter des fonds. Les recherches des plus grands spécialistes en chimie et médecine prouvaient que Conan récupérerait bien sa taille originale un jour, mais il devait attendre. Pour patienter, il gagnait de l'argent afin d'ouvrir sa propre agence lorsqu'il sera redevenu Shinichi Kudo, tout en suivant ses cours de fin de primaire pour la deuxième fois.

Il se souvenait toujours et encore d'Ai Haibara. Elle était morte depuis trois ans, et il ne s'était pas écoulé une journée sans que le détective ne pense à elle. Un sourire doux s'étira sur son visage. Elle devait reposer en paix, là-haut... au-dessus des nuages.

\- Je vais prendre ma pause syndicale, ironisa un homme muni d'un chapeau.

Amuro ricana. Le café avait bondi dans la popularité, si bien que l'établissement fut agrandi. Le personnel avait donc doublé. L'homme qui avait été recruté était très bon dans son travail, et ajouter un côté luxueux et galant dans le service.

Conan quitta le bar, saluant au passage la nouvelle recrue du directeur. Il s'arrêta devant la première marche de l'escalier en constatant que son père, Yusaku, l'appelait sur son téléphone portable.

\- Allô ?

Une voix grave résonnait de l'appareil.

\- Ah, papa... oui tout va bien, tu t'inquiètes trop, je t'ai dit, répondit Conan. L'Organisation a été complètement dissoute, et le Boss est introuvable. Mais je doute qu'il tente de revenir un jour.

\- Si tu le dis, répliqua Yusaku. Akai est passé. Il est fier de toi, tout comme Mary. Ils te qualifient encore de héros.

Conan sourit d'amusement.

\- Je suis loin d'en être un, tu sais... soupira-t-il en pensant à Haibara. Je te laisse, je vais déjeuner. À plus papa !

Il raccrocha et plongea dans ses pensées, heureux et satisfait de sa vie actuelle.

Celui qui travaillait à temps plein au café Poirot tourna la tête, depuis la porte devant laquelle il avait allumé sa cigarette. Son regard se posa sur la silhouette de Conan, de dos, qui regardait avec un visage radieux le ciel et le soleil qui éclairait la ville.

Un éclatant sourire se dessina sur le visage du serveur, quand dans ses pensées...

« Tu auras beau répéter que tu ne mérites pas ce titre, tu as tort. C'est dans tes veines. Tu le mérites. »

Une légère brise câlinait son visage et balayait les mèches qui tombaient sur son front.

« Je veille sur toi pour rattraper le temps perdu. Je te dois bien ça. »

Ses lunettes perdirent leur brillance habituelle.

« Mais tu es un héros Shinichi. Un vrai. Je n'en douterais jamais. Tu ne crois pas ? »

Le visage réjoui de Rum, alias Nate Lincoln, se dévoila face à un rayon de soleil.

« Mon petit filleul ! »

**FIN.**

* * *

**Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lu cette fanfiction. Elle restera à jamais dans mon cœur, suite ou pas (je ne promets rien concernant un potentiel tome 4).  
**

**Aussi, un grand merci à ceux qui ont follow, favorite, ou laissé une review. C'est grâce à vous que j'ai continué malgré les pannes d'inspirations, et j'en suis désolé pour ça. En tout cas, vous êtes géniaux !**

**Je remercie aussi Postine, qui a eu l'idée qui a fait naître la fiction : faire rajeunir un homme en noir. Mais aussi Axter et Sayu, qui ont trouvé le lieu de la confrontation finale. :)**

**À bientôt, ici ou ailleurs !**


End file.
